Kaila's life changes
by Loki's best friend
Summary: This follows the story of Loki and his daughter Kaila. They face many dangers and changes as she grows, from kidnappings to learning the truth about their past. Read to find out what happens. I borrowed some lines from Thor and one line from The Lord of the rings: The two towers. All rights go to Marvel, I own Kaila, Arianna, Kaolin. Rated: T Please read and review.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Greetings Loki's best friend here well I have finally decided to write my own fan fiction story. I hope you guys like my story because I have so many other stories going around inside my head just waiting to get free, so without further a due "**_**Kaila's life changes."**_** Please read and review but please be nice this is my first story. **

Ages:

Thor is 29

Loki is 27

Kaila is 6

Chapter 1

Before Thor's Coronation

Thor and his younger brother Loki are having some alone time together before the coronation starts and Thor is crown King. Then they both see a young girl with long shoulder length wavy black hair and there are many delicate and colorful flowers which have been carefully braided into her hair. Her eyes are the same shade of green as Loki's as well as the same shape. The little girl is also wearing Loki's colors; her silk dress is a beautiful jade green with a high silk golden collar. Around the dress she is wearing a gold silk ribbon which is wrapped around her little waist and the ribbon is tied into a bow in the back of the dress. On her feet she is wearing child size black leather boots. The jade green silk dress came to her ankles. She smiles at Loki and Thor and they both smiled back at her and then she finally reaches them. "Here's my little girl, my beautiful little Kaila." Loki said as he placed a hand on his daughter's shoulder. "Papa," Kaila said happily as she gave her papa a hug and Loki also gave her a hug in return. "I love you Papa." Kaila said as she snuggles closer to her Papa. Loki smiles at his only daughter that his beloved wife Arianna who was his best friend from childhood had given him a very beautiful daughter. "I love you too baby." Loki said and then he kisses his daughter's cheek and they turn around and he places his hand back on Kaila's shoulder and Loki sees that Thor looks nervous. "Nervous brother?" Loki asked. "Ha, have you ever known me to be nervous?" Thor questioned. Loki thought for a moment then he remembered. "Um well there was that time in Nornheim brother." Loki countered. "That wasn't nerves brother that was the rage of battle little brother. Thor said. "Ah I see." Loki said. "I mean how else could I have fought my way through a hundred rock troll warriors and pulled us out alive and also get you back to your infant daughter." Thor said.

*Flashback*

During the time of the battle on Nornheim between the rock trolls of Nornheim and the Asgardians of the golden realm of Asgard. Kaila is only a year old and she is being cared for by her grandmother, Queen Frigga, until the battle is over and the warriors of Asgard can come home she also hopes that the battle is won soon because Kaila hardly eats and she barely sleeps because she needs her papa and misses him terrible. When the battle was won and when her two sons and the warriors of Asgard came home. Frigga went to meet her sons at the Bi-frost and she is not alone for she had a little girl who wanted to see her papa. When Kaila saw her papa she started crying and she also started reaching for him. Loki left his brother and the other warriors and he ran to his mother and daughter. Kaila reached for her papa because she wants to be held in her papa arms. Loki took his daughter from his mother and Kaila buried her face into her papa's shoulder and Loki kisses the top of her head. Then Loki tried to give his daughter back to his mother so he could change out of his armor and golden helmet because he his grimy and bloody from battle so he needed a shower and change his out of his armor but Kaila wasn't having it she held on to her papa and she wouldn't let her papa go so Loki took his daughter back to his chambers so he could take a shower and change his out of armor. He laid Kaila on his bed so he could take a shower. After Loki got out of the shower and changed into clean clothes he found his daughter sound asleep on his bed and he held her in his arms all night for he had missed her so much and having his little girl in his arms helps him remember is beloved Arianna. He will always and forever miss her.

*Flashback Ends*

"Uh as I recall brother I was the one who veiled us in smoke to ease our escape because I had to get home to my baby girl for she is all I have left of my beloved Arianna." Loki said his voice becoming thick with emotion. Kaila didn't know why her papa sounded upset. "Are you okay Papa?" Kaila asked concerned. Loki looked down at his daughter and he saw that she looked worried. "Yes baby I'm okay." Loki said. "Are you sure you're okay papa?" Kaila asked again. "I'm okay Kaila. Don't worry about me baby." Loki said. Kaila nodded her head. Loki knew one day he was going to have to tell her what happened to her mother but not until she is old enough to understand. Thor was becoming thirst so called for one of the servants to bring him something to drink. While he waited for his drink he looked at his younger brother and his niece. "Ah yes some do battle while others just do tricks." Thor teased. Then a servant came with a goblet of wine for Thor, and is laughing slightly at Thor's remark. Loki glared at the servant, and then he had a great idea how he was going to make the servant pay for laughing at him in front of his daughter. He is going to play a trick which causes the wine to transform into three blue snakes which will come slithering out of the goblet. Loki leans down and he whispers into his daughter's ear. "Kaila, baby do you want to help papa play a really great trick on this servant?" Loki asked quietly. "Oh yes papa." Kaila whispers excitedly. Loki smiles at his daughter. "Now Kaila watch me baby and do what I do." Loki instructed. Kaila just nodded and she stood next to her papa and she watched him put out his hand and she did as well. Suddenly three blue snakes came slithering out of the goblet followed by two small green snakes, which startled the servant into dropping the tray and the goblet of wine. Loki laughed at the servant and he looked at his daughter and he sees that his little girl is smiling up at him and he can also tell that his sweet little girl is so happy that she did magic. "I did it! I did it! Papa did you see me!" Kaila asked excitedly. Loki put his arm around his daughter and he held her close. "Yes baby I saw you and I am so proud of you Kaila." Loki said with pride. Kaila looks at her papa and she saw that her papa has a big smile on his face as he looked at his daughter. "Do you really mean it papa?" Kaila asked. "Do I mean what baby?" Loki asked a little confused. "That you're really proud of me?" Kaila asked with a hopeful look on her face. "Of course Kaila I'm always proud of you baby and besides you transformed wine into two green snakes you did it perfectly and I couldn't be prouder of you." Loki said with great pride in his voice at how special his little girl is. Hearing the pride in her papa's voice she gave her papa a hug and Loki gave his daughter a hug. Finally after so time they broke the hug and the stood next to each other and Kaila is now holding her papa's hand. Thor looked at his brother and niece. "Loki, Kaila! Now that is just a waste of good wine." Thor chided. "Oh it was just a bit of Fun. Right my friend." Loki said. Then he waved his hand the one his daughter isn't holding and the snakes disappeared and then he looked at his daughter and Kaila nodded in agreement. The servant picked up the tray and the broken goblet and he bowed and left. Then a guard came in with Thor's silver helmet. He handed it to Thor and he bowed and left. Thor looked at his silver helmet and Loki saw that his brother looks nervous again. "Ooh nice feathers." Loki said laughing at his brother and he winks at his daughter which causes Kaila to start giggling. "You don't really want to start this again do you cow? Thor teased and Kaila giggles even hard at her papa and Uncle Thor's brotherly banter. "I was being sincere!" Loki said. "You are incapable of sincerity." Thor challenged. "Am I?" Loki asked. "Yes." Thor said. Kaila felt her papa let go of her hand and she thought her papa and Uncle Thor were about to start an argument and her papa is walking towards her Uncle, so Kaila had to think up something fast to keep her papa and Uncle Thor from arguing moments before the coronation. Kaila knew what she had to do so she ran in front of her papa who had already made it to Thor and before they could start the argument Kaila forced herself between them. Thor and Loki both looked down to see a very worried and determined little girl between them. "Please don't argue with each other your brothers and brother aren't supposed to argue." Kaila said hoping that they are listening to her. To Kaila's great joy they were listening to her for they both knelt down and gave her a hug. "Oh Kaila sweetheart you are just like your mother isn't she Thor. Isn't Kaila just like Arianna?" Loki asked smiling at his brother. "Yes Loki I believe you are right." Thor said with a smile as well. The two brothers stood back up and Loki held his daughter's hand again. Loki looked at his brother and he saw that his brother still looked a little nervous. "Thor I have looked forward to this day as long as you have. You're my brother and my friend but sometimes I'm envious, but never doubt that I love you and never doubt that I love you my sweet little Kaila." Loki said. Kaila smiled at her papa. "Thor touched the back of his brother golden helmet before saying "Thank you." Now give us a kiss." Loki said making his daughter groan. "Stop it!" Thor said laughing along with his brother. "Papa you broke the moment." Kaila said laughing along with her papa and her Uncle. "Really how do I look?" Thor questioned nervously. Loki paused before replying, "Like a king." Loki said looking at Thor then he took a deep breath. "It's time." Loki said. "You two go ahead." Thor said. Loki looks at his brother again. "I'll be along go on." Thor said looking Loki and Kaila. Loki smiles at his older brother and he looks at his daughter. "Come Kaila let us go and give your Uncle sometime alone." Loki said. "Okay papa, bye Uncle." Kaila said and both father and daughter walked out and headed towards the throne room.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hi everyone Loki's best friend here well I'm back. I want to thank his4evergirl for helping me with this chapter I couldn't have finished it without your help. I really look forward hearing from my reviewers. I hope you guys like this chapter. Please read and review. **

Chapter 2

During Thor's Coronation

They finally reached the golden doors that led into the throne room. On either side of the golden doors stood two armored guards who are holding spears. Loki put an arm around Kaila's shoulder and they walked towards the doors and the guards bowed respectfully to their prince and princess and they were about to open the doors for them, when Kaila suddenly stopped walking and Loki also stopped and he looked at his only daughter and he saw that she is trembling and she also has unshed tears forming in her green eyes. "Kaila what is it why did you stop are you alright?" asked Loki worry evident in his voice. "No Papa I'm afraid what if they don't like me." Kaila said and she began to tremble. Loki pulls his daughter to him and he wraps his arms around his little girl. "There's nothing to be afraid of Kaila. Because I will be with you." Loki said trying to calm his daughter down. Kaila took a deep breath. "Papa can I hold your hand?" Kaila asked as she looked up at her papa. Loki saw tears welling up in his daughter's green eyes. "Of course baby you can always hold my hand." Loki said as he wiped away a few tears that had slipped down her cheeks. "Thank you, papa you make me feel so brave and now I won't be so afraid to go in now that I know you will be with me." Kaila said. "I will always be with you Kaila and I will also always protect you baby." Loki said and held his daughter close. "You promise papa?" Kaila asked. "Yes Kaila I promise that I will never leave you and I also promise that I will protect you." Loki said and Kaila hugged her papa and he hugged her back. Loki let go of his daughter and he held out his hand for Kaila to take and she took her papa's hand. Loki nodded to the guards and they opened the doors and both father and daughter walked into the throne room. The crowd cheers as Loki and Kaila walk towards the throne and then suddenly Kaila felt a hand grab her wrist roughly which causes her too involuntarily let go of her papa's hand. Loki hadn't realized that he is no longer holding his daughter's hand and he hears the crowd who had been cheering a moment ago gasp and start screaming in shock and fear. Loki turns around and he saw a man with an arm wrapped around his daughter's body and holding a dagger to her throat. Loki and the guards started moving towards the princess and Kaila's would be kidnapper. "If you don't get your hands off my daughter you will regret it." Loki said angrily as he and the guard made their way towards the kidnapper. "Stay where you are or the girl dies." The stranger threatened holding the dagger even closer to her throat. "Let me go you're hurting me." Kaila said whimpering in pain. Loki couldn't stand it any longer he was about to blast the man holding his daughter with his magic but before Loki had the chance to use his magic the kidnapper pulls out a magical talisman. Loki sees that the kidnapper is holding a talisman and before Loki could point this out to everyone the kidnapper rubbed the talisman and he and Kaila were disappearing. "Papa help me don't let him take me." Kaila said threw her tears. Loki ran towards his daughter and her kidnapper, I'm coming Kaila." Loki said and tried to grab his daughter but she slipped through his grasp. "Papa! Papa! Help me!" Kaila begs and then she and her kidnapper both disappeared. "No please no! Kaila, Noooooo!" Loki screams as he falls to his knees. Thor walks into the throne room and his see that his little brother is kneeling on the floor he runs to his little brother's side and he knelt down next to his brother. "Loki what has happened brother are you alright?" Thor asked. Loki looks at his older brother and Thor can see that Loki is upset and he is also crying. Thor pulls Loki to him and he wraps his arms around his little brother. "Now Loki tell me what's wrong?" Thor asked. "Kaila she…she's been kidnaped." Loki said through his tears. "Don't worry little brother we will get her back." Thor said and he helps Loki to his feet.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Loki's best friend here, I hope you guys like this chapter and I promise that the next chapter will be a little longer. Please read and review.**

Chapter 3

Somewhere in the mountains of Asgard and then news of Kaila

The talisman brought them to the outskirts of Asgard. He sheaved his dagger and he had to move quickly because he didn't how long the talisman would conceal them from Heimdall's sight and he didn't know if Heimdall could hear her as well. He had to find a way to keep her quiet because she kept on screaming for her papa and fighting to get away from him. He pulled out a pouch from under his clock and he reached inside and pulled out a hand full of magical powder that he bought on the black market along with the talisman. He blew the powder into her face. Kaila began coughing and sneezing and she also began to feel drowsy and she could barely keep her eyes open. Why am I so sleepy? What did you do to me? Kaila asked in a sleepy voice. Her head began spinning and before she fell asleep, Kaila sent out a call for help she only hoped he was listening. Heimdall...send….help…Mountains." Kaila whispered and then she fell fast asleep. Seeing that the magical powder had worked he puts the sleeping princess over his shoulder and he heads towards the mountains. He finally reached a cave and he steps inside and he sets her in a corner and he used his magic to create shackles and he put the shackles on her hand and feet so she can't run away. He walked over to the other side of the cave to think of a plan to get Prince Loki here to his cave alone so he can take is revenge on Loki. Unbeknownst to the kidnapper someone had heard her cry for help. Now back in the palace Loki had finally calmed down and his fear and worry was replaced with anger and hatred towards the kidnapper he thought he had seen the kidnapper before but where he couldn't remember but whoever he is. He will make his man pay with his life because no one takes his child away from him and lives. Thor is still with is little brother and he can see that Loki is think about the thing he can do to the kidnapper. Then a guard came to tell them that Heimdall wishes to see them as soon as possible he cause he said that he has news on the princess. Thor and Loki got up and they ran towards the stables and they mounted their horses and rode towards the Bi frost. They reached the Bi frost and Loki dismounted his horse and he ran towards Heimdall followed closely by Thor. "Heimdall the guard said you have news of my daughter were is she can you see her is she alright he hasn't hurt her has he?" Loki asked worry coloring his voice. "I don't know my prince for some reason I cannot see the princess or her kidnapper but I did hear your daughter she is somewhere in her mountains of Asgard." Heimdall said. Thor saw his brother sink to his knees defeated once again he kneels down next to his brother. "Loki brother think how did the kidnapper escape try to remember. Loki thought then he remembered, "He used a talisman with a strange symbol on it." Loki said. "Good now I bet and this is just a stab in the dark I bet one your magic books has that symbol in it." Thor said. Loki looked at his brother and he knew Thor was right.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Loki's best friend here, this is my latest chapter I hope you guy like it. . I want to thank everyone you has reviewed my story his4evergirl, guest, and Lyra thank you all. Please read and review.**

Chapter 4

In the royal library and then they heading back to the Bi frost

Loki and Thor quickly mounted their horses and they said a quick farewell to Heimdall and they rode down the Bi frost. They finally reached the stables and Loki quickly dismounted his horse and Thor dismounted his horse as well. Loki ran towards the palace with Thor following close behind his little brother . Finally the two brothers reached the royal library and they walked in and Loki quickly started searching through book after book for the strange symbol he saw on the talisman that his daughter's kidnapper was holding. Thor sat at the table and he watched his brother search because he knew he wouldn't be much help in looking for the symbol for he wasn't there when his young niece was kidnapped and he didn't see the talisman or the symbol. "Argh it's not in this one either or in any of these! Loki shouted. He threw one of the books across the room. "Oh its hopeless I've failed and now I will never see my daughter again and it's all my fault." Loki said defeated and he dropped his knees and he started crying. Seeing his little brother was crying again Thor got up and when to Loki and he knelt down beside his baby brother and he put a hand on Loki's shoulder and he knew had to calm his brother down before he gets to upset like did when they left the throne room.

*Flashback*

Thor led his upset and a very distraught and crying little brother from the throne room and Thor took his brother to his chambers. When they entered Loki's chambers he ran from Thor and he started to destroy his chambers by using his magic to through his furniture across the room this action caused the furniture to hit the walls and break apart. After he had destroyed his furniture Loki turned his sight on his beloved books he started to tear them apart when he had destroyed his book. Thor saw that Loki was about kicked colorful glass sphere when his boot and he knew he had to stop him. Thor grab Loki and he held his little brother to him and Loki fought to get away but Thor held him close until Loki stopped struggling and he finally relaxed in his brothers arms. His body started trembling with the force and power of his heart-broken sobs. "Shh there, there brother it's alright everything is going to be alright." Thor said trying to calm Loki down. "Oh my baby what is happening to my poor baby? Thor brother please help find her please, please I need her she all that I have left of my beautiful Arianna." Loki begged his older brother. "Loki I have already told you that we will get her back." Thor said.

*Flashback Ends*

Back in the royal library Thor is still trying to calm Loki down; "It's…. m….my f…..fault…..it's….. A….all m….my….. F…..fault, I….I-I…b…broke m….y…. p….promise…..T…to…..H….her." Loki said through his tears. "Loki brother it's not your fault so please stop blaming yourself." Thor said. "But it is Thor I promise that I would always protect her but I couldn't and now she is gone I have failed as a father." Loki said sadly. "No! Brother you have not failed you are still looking for her and so you have not failed now get up and keep look through these book! Thor said and he pulled Loki to his feet and he pushes his little brothers to the shelves of books. Loki turned and smiled at his brother and he began to search through the other books that he had looked through yet. Finally Loki found the symbol in the last book on the shelf and looked over at his brother and he found that Thor had fallen asleep. Don't worry baby papa has found what he had been looking for going to find you and I will make him pay for taking you away from me and if he has hurt you I will kill him." Loki said to himself and when over to the chair where Thor had been for the last couple of hours. "Thor brother wake up I've found it." Loki said shaking his brother's arm. Finally Thor woke up and he looked at Loki sleepily, "Did you say something brother" Thor asked. "Yes Thor I found the symbol and according to his book if the talisman is used with magical sleeping powder it can be very dangerous." Loki said. "Let us hope the kidnapper doesn't have any of that powder and if he does have it let you hope he hasn't used it." Thor said. "If he did I will destroy him and he will pay with his life." Loki said his anger rising. Then I guard came into the royal library with a Message from Heimdall and that they must hurry to the Bi frost for he has new information on the whereabouts on the princess. Loki and Thor both ran out of the library and they went back to the stables and they had their horses saddled and they quickly mounted her horses and rode off toward the Bi frost once again to talk to Heimdall.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Loki's best friend here, I hope you guys like this chapter. I really like hearing from my reviewers so please read and review.**

Chapter 5

Planning a Rescue and back in the cave

Thor and Loki arrived back at the Bi frost and they dismounted from their horses. Loki ran towards Heimdall with Thor quickly following his little brother. "Heimdall one of the guard said that you have new information on the whereabouts of my daughter? Loki asked. "I do my prince." Heimdall said. "Tell please where is my daughter, where is my Kaila?" Loki asked. "She is still on Asgard and she and her kidnapper and in the mountains and they are in a cave." Heimdall reported. "Heimdall how come you can see Kaila now but couldn't when we came to see you the first time!" Thor demanded. Before Heimdall could answer the question, "Thor it's the talisman it can only conceal the person and whoever is in contact with that person for a short time." Loki explained. "And it looks like that time is up." Thor said. Loki looked at his brother and he smiled at him, "Yes his time is up now that I know where he is and it he has hurt my child in any way he is going to pay. Heimdall where in the mountains are they?" Loki asked. "They are near the outskirts of Asgard." Heimdall said. "Thank you for the information Heimdall." Loki said and he mounted his horse and rode back towards the palace leaving Thor be hide he nodded to Heimdall and mounted his horse rode after his brother. He found Loki alone in the common room noticed that his brother is deep in thought so he goes to see their friends Lady Sif and the warriors three. "My friends you know what happen to my niece and Loki and I have spoken to Heimdall." Thor said. "Does he know were Kaila is Thor?" Volstagg asked. "Yes do and my brother needs his friends." Thor said. The warriors Three and Sif stood up and they all said. "We will help look for the princess." Thank my friends now let go talk to Loki so we can come up with a plan. They walked towards the common room and Sif ran up to Loki and she gave him a hug. "Oh Loki I am sorry about what happened to Kaila but know this that the warriors three and myself are come with you and Thor to search for Kaila." Sif said and she let go of him. "Thank you my friends I really appreciate and welcome the help." Loki said. Then they all sat down and started planning for they were going to rescue Kaila. Loki knew that with their help along with Thor's he would be holding his child in his arms very soon. Inside the cave Kaila finally woke up and she saw that she is has shackles on her hands and feet and she didn't know why and she didn't know where she was and she didn't know where her papa was and she started crying and calling for him. "PAPA WHERE ARE YOU! PLEASE HELP ME! PAPA I NEED YOU! I'M SCARED I DON'T LIKE IT HERE!" Kaila screamed as the tears ran down her cheeks. Then the man who took her away came over to her and he struck her across the face which made her cry even harder and he was about to hit her again she felt strange and then she passed out and he sat at the cave enters watching for something to happen. What he didn't know is that he wouldn't have to wait long.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Loki's best friend here, Loki's horse is named Calder means harsh and cold waters and Thor's horse is named Haldor ****means the rock. I hope you all like this chapter. Please read and review. The credit goes to his4evergirl for naming Calder who is Loki's horse and Haldor who is Thor's horse.**

Chapter 6

Rescuing a little princess

After they finished their planning session to rescue Kaila and bring her safely home to her family. The group separated and they all went to get ready to go and rescue Kaila. The group went get the weapons and anything else they would need and they meet back up at the stables. Loki mounts his Calder horse and Thor mounts his horse Haldor and Lady Sif mounts her horse and the warriors three mounts their horses and the rode off towards the mountains on the outskirts of Asgard. Back in the cave Kaila is still passed out in the same spot she still hadn't moved and he began to wonder why. On a mountain path the group stopped to rest their horses because they have been ridding for hours nonstop. They dismounted their horses and they tied their horses' reins to the branches of a tree. Loki walked away and he sat down on a rock and he is worried about his little girl. Volstagg who is the only other father in the group besides Loki he knew how Loki must be feeling not from experience but what any parent would feel if their child had been taken away. He walked over to his friend and he sat down next to Loki and then Sif came over and she sat down next to Loki on his other side and she noticed that Loki still looks worried so she held his hand. Loki looks at his hand and then he looks at Sif and he quickly pulls his hand away from her's. He got up and walked over to his Calder and he patted his neck and the horse neighed at Loki. "We have to go NOW!" Loki shouted at the others. Thor walked over to his brother and he put a hand on Loki's shoulder. "Okay brother were coming there is no need to shout." Thor said calmly. "Thor my daughter is in the hands of a stranger and Valhalla only knows what he is doing to her." Loki said. "Alright everyone Loki is right we must get going." Thor said. Loki mounts Calder and Thor mounts Haldor and Sif and the warriors three mounts their horses and they rode off again towards the cave. They finally reach the cave and they all dismount from their horses and ties their reins to the branches of another tree and then they walked towards the mouth of the cave with their weapons drawn but they do not see the kidnapper or Kaila in the cave but Loki has a strange feeling that the kidnapper and Kaila were close by. "Now show yourself you coward and release my daughter!" Loki shouted. Then they heard a sound coming from the back of the cave and they saw the kidnapper holding a limp bleeding, bruised and shackled Kaila, for she had a bloody nose and a busted lip along with a black eye. Seeing that his daughter his is bleeding and has a black eye Loki become enraged and he is about to attack the man holding his daughter when the man spoke up. "You don't remember me do you Prince Loki." He said venomously spitting out Loki name. "And why should I remember a lowly worm like you." Loki snapped. The kidnapper placed a hand over his heart and acted like he was hurt by Loki words. "Why Prince Loki I'm hurt that you don't remember me." The man said. "Who are you and how do you know my brother?" Thor asked becoming anger when he sees that his niece is bloody and bruised. "Well prince Thor and yes I do know your name and I know their names as well but I am Kaolin and your brother took my love my Arianna away from me and now I will take his daughter away from him and he pulled out a dagger and he was about to kill Kaila but he felt someone behide him and he turned around and he found Loki standing behide him and then he sees a fist coming at his face and made contact with his nose knocking Kaolin to the ground which cause him to let go of Kaila but thank Valhalla the dagger did cut her. Thor looked at his brother and he saw that it's just an illusion of his brother that is now fading away and the real Loki pulling him away from his daughter and now he is standing over the now unconscious man. Thor and the other in their group saw Loki was about to plunge his dagger into Kaolin's chest. "Brother stop!" Thor shouted as he ran to Loki and grab his brother's wrist stopping his from killing Kaolin. "Let go Thor this monster needs to die and I have already told you brother that if he hurts my little girl he will pay with his life. Sif is now by Kaila and the warriors three were standing by Sif as she checked Kaila for anymore and then Sif see a pouch laying on the ground with the talisman attached to the pouch. "Fandral could you pick up that pouch because that is the same talisman he used to kidnap Kaila and the All –father will want to see it." Sif said. "Of course Lady Sif," Fandral said and he picks up the pouch. "Kaila." Sif said and she tries to wake her up but couldn't then she see that Kaila has shackles on her hands and feet and she also notices that they are easy to break so she broke the shackles from around her hands and her feet and she drew the shackles away. The she felt for a heartbeat and Sif and feels a shallow heartbeat and her breathing has also become shallow and uneven. "KAILA! LOKI I THINK YOU BETTER GET OVER HERE! Sif yells. Hearing the panic in Sif's voice he sheaves his dagger and runs over to see what is wrong and Thor stand guard over the Kaolin with Volstagg and Hogun and hands the pouch to Loki and he walks away. Loki kneels down and pulls Kaila's limp little body into his arms. "Sif what is wrong? What has happened? Loki asked becoming worried. "Loki her heartbeat is very shallow and her breathing is shallow and uneven." Sif said. "Kaila baby please wake up I need you to wake up! Loki said in a panic. Thor ran over to his little brother and his niece and he knelt down next to them and Sif stood up and moved away. Loki told his brother what Sif had told him. "Fandral, Hogun, Volstagg go get the horse and bring them here Sif go and help them. The all nodded and left to get the horses. Thor stayed close to his little brother who is now holding his daughter closer to his chest and is now crying. Before Thor could tell Loki if is going to be okay Sif and the warriors three came back with the horses. Loki stood up and he tied the pouch to his belt and he carried his daughter to his horse Calder and while he is still holding Kaila in his arms he mounted him. "Calder my good and faithful friend I need you to run like the wind so we can get Kaila my little girl home she is hurt and sick and she needs help can you help get her my friend?" Loki asked Calder. He neighed as if he is his reposing to what Loki had said, and then he took off running leaving the others to quickly bonded Kaolin and put him across Haldor and Thor and his friend mount their horses and quickly ride off after Loki. "Just keep your little heart beating and keep breathing baby and please Kaila just hold on so I can get you home and to the healing rooms." Loki said quietly to his little girl.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Loki's best friend here, I hope you guys like this chapter. Thank you to all who have reviewed my story. I really appreciate hear from all of my reviewers so please keep on reading and reviewing .**

Chapter 7

Hanging on to life by a thread

The ride back to the palace was even more dreadful than the ride up to the cave. Loki has an arm wrapped around his daughter's waist and he can feel his little girl's life beginning to slip away. "Oh no please no-no no-no Kaila! Hold on baby please just hold on a little bit longer were almost home. "Kaila baby please, please don't die please don't leave please." Loki begged with tears streaming down his cheeks. "Faster Calder were losing her." Loki said cracking the reins and urging his horse to run faster. Calder speed off and he began to run even faster. Thor, Sif and the warriors three along with their prisoner Kaolin were not too far be hide Loki. Finally Loki made it back home and he stops Calder in the court-yard and he quickly dismounted him and he looked around the empty court-yard and he started to panic. "Someone please help!" Loki screams as he held his dying daughter in arms. "Please someone please help me please!" Loki cries out. Frigga hears her younger son screaming for help she calls a guard to come with her. She and the guard walked into the court-yard and she sees her son on the ground hold his little girl in his arms and she sees that he is crying. Frigga runs over to her son and she kneels down next to Loki and she puts her hand on her son's shoulder and Loki looks up and he sees his mother sitting next to him. "Loki you found Kaila." Frigga said and she sees how upset her little boy is. "Loki sweetheart what's wrong?" Frigga asked. "Mother its Kaila she's dying please mother help her please I can't loss her too I have already lost her mother I can't loss my little girl too." Loki said through his tears. "Take Kaila to the healing room and hurry." Frigga commanded the guard. The guard came over and takes Kaila from a very worried Loki. Frigga stood up and she helps her son to stand and they followed him and they finally reached the healing room and Frigga calls for the healers to come and help Kaila. One of the healers came out and she took Kaila from the guard and she asked Loki a couple of questions and he answered the healers questions and he gave her the pouch of powder and she turns to go inside and Loki tries to follow her but she has another healer stop him. "I'm sorry my prince but you can't in yet." She said. "What?" Loki asked sounding shocked and somewhat hurt that he couldn't be with his daughter. She saw that he look worried for his daughter and a little hurt by her words. "Prince Loki I will personally come and find one when she wakes up and bring you to see her but for now my prince you must let us try and heal her." She said and closed the door. Leaving Loki and his mother standing outside with the guard Loki walked away and he sat in the common room alone and he started crying again for he couldn't bear to loss his only daughter, his little Kaila who had barely begun to live.


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N Loki's best friend here, Kaila is back, I hope you guys like this chapter. Please read and review. Because I love hearing from my reviewers.**

Chapter 8

How Loki met Arianna and what happened to her

They finally arrived back at the palace and Thor is anxious to hear news about his little niece's condition and he is also worried about his little brother because he had lost his wife and best friend Arianna and it nearly destroyed him and Thor believed that if Loki lost Kaila. He knew that his little brother wouldn't want to go on living without his little girl. "Take the prisoner to my father and tell him that is the man who took Kaila and he says his name is Kaolin." Thor said. "Go we've got this now go find Loki and tell him that my…I…mean our thoughts are with him and Kaila. Now go" Sif said. Thor nodded and walked away to find his little brother. He finally found his brother sitting alone in the common room crying. Seeing his little brother is upset and crying Thor runs to Loki and sits down next to him of the couch and he puts his arm around his little brother's trembling shoulders. "Brother tell me what has happened is Kaila alright?" Thor asked fearing the worsted. Loki looks at his older brother and Thor sees that his little brother fear worry and an uncertain look in his brother's green eyes. "Loki please brother, tell me is it she alright?" Thor asked again. "I-I-I don't know they would let go in with her. W…..what if she doesn't make Thor? I could bear it if I lost her; she….she's my little girl and she's my whole world. No parent should ever have to bury their child." Loki said choking back a fresh wave of tears. "Loki, brother listen to me Kaila is going to be alright because Asgard has the best healers in all of the nine realms do you know why little brother?" Thor asked. Loki shook his head because he could speak because he is still crying. "The reason why we have the best healers is that we have Eir and she is the head healer here on Asgard and I know for a fact that she and the other healers are working there hardest to heal Kaila from whatever he did to her so don't worry Loki Kaila is in good hands." Thor said. "Thank you, brother." Loki said his tears begin to slow. "You're welcome brother and did it help you?" Thor asked. "Yes it did help a little thank you Thor." Loki said. "You're welcome Loki." Thor said and they said in silent for a little while until Thor remembered what told him to tell Loki. "Loki, Sif wanted me to tell you her thoughts and the thoughts are with you and with Kaila." Thor said. Loki just smiled at his brother and then Thor also remembered what Kaolin had said and he didn't understand what he meant by Loki took his love his Arianna away from him. "Loki what did Kaolin mean by you took Arianna away from him?" Thor asked. Loki thought for a moment and then he remembered when he first met Arianna, then Loki began to tell his brother the story of the day when he met his best friend Arianna who later became his wife.

*Flashback*

I was only thirteen when first met Arianna. I was going to the market palace to see if the book seller has some new books and then I heard someone who sounds like a young girl in trouble screaming and I also hear her yelling in a terrified voice "Kaolin please no stop please your hurting me!" What did you do brother?" Thor asked. "I was about to tell you before you interrupted me, now do you what to hear this story or not Thor?" Loki asked. "Yes brother please continue." Thor said. Thank you brother now where was?" Loki thought. Thor thought as and then he remembered. "Loki you were and the part when you heard you girl" terrified voice saying the name Kaolin and begging him to stop." Thor said. "Ah yes thank you, Thor." Loki said and then he began again. "Well to answer your question brother I started running towards the sounds of crying which was accompanied by a scream and I see a boy about a year older than me hitting a girl around my age and I took take see this creep hurting beautiful young maiden and I see he had just pushed her to the ground and now he is standing over her and I see that she trembling and she is also recoiling away from him. I see him raising his hand and I think that he is about to strike her again so I ran at him and I and knocked him to the ground. "Leave her alone!" I yelled at him and he glared at me definitely and he stood up but I stood my ground. "Leave Now!" I said again and he was about walk over to her, "I'll go but she is coming with me." Kaolin said. I looked at the young maiden and I saw that she looked so afraid of him and I walked over to her before he could reach her and I held out my hand to her so I could help her up, and to my great relief she took my hand and I helped her up and she held on to me and she hid her face in my shoulder. "Get your hands off my girl!" Kaolin demanded which caused her to hold on to me even tighter. "No she is staying with me and if you ever touch her or come in her I will call the guards." I said. "You do you think you are!" Kaolin demanded. "I am Prince Loki the second son of Odin the All-father and I command you to leave this young maiden alone." I said. He just glared at me. "She is mine and you do not have the right or authority to tell me to stay away from her!" Kaolin demanded. "As a prince of Asgard I have every right to and I commanded you to stay away from her." I said again and this time he turned and walked away but not before making a threat that he would return one day and take his revenge. "Thank you, my prince for saving me." She said letting go of me. "You're welcome and please call me Loki." I said then I remembered I didn't know her name and what should I call you beside the most beautiful maiden in all of the nine realms." I said. She blushed and looked down, "Arianna my name is Arianna my prince I mean Loki." She said

*Flashback Ends*

"After that day we were they best of friends and later when we bit older I asked her to married me which she did and then she gave me a beautiful but she died in childbirth giving me my beautiful Kaila." Loki said tears welling up in his eyes. Thor never what happened to his little brother's beloved wife Arianna for Loki did what to take about it and Thor never asked him and how he met his wife. Then a healer came into the common room it is the same healer who told Loki she would come and find him. "My princes." She said. Loki looked up and he saw the healer and he got up and ran to her. "How is my daughter, Is she alright please tell how is my daughter?" Loki asked. "She is fine and she is wake and she is asking for you my prince." The healer said. Without another word to his brother or the healer Loki ran from the common room and he headed towards the healing room with Thor and healer following right be hide Loki.


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Loki's best friend here, Kaila is alive and Loki is going to stay close by to his daughter until she is well. I want to thank his4evergirl for helping me with this chapter without you, I probably still have writer's block so thanks once again and I hope you guys enjoy this chapter. Please read and review. **

Chapter 9

In the healing room

Loki enters the healing room and he is looking around for Kaila and he doesn't see her anywhere and doesn't understand why because every bed in the healing room bed is empty and she should be in here and in one of these beds but she is not and Loki starts to panic. "Kaila, Kaila where are you baby please answer me! Where is my daughter! I demand to see my daughter NOW!" Loki shouted. Eir the palace's head healer came out of another room and she walks towards him. "Prince Loki please lower your voice." Eir begs him. "Eir where's my daughter? Please I want to see my daughter? Where is she?" Loki asked in a soft voice. "She is in this room." Eir said pointing to the door she just came out of. "Can I see my daughter please?" Loki asked. Eir took a deep breath before saying. "Yes you can Prince Loki but before you can there are something's I need to tell you about Kaila before you can see her." "What do you mean tell me what? The other healer told me she is fine? What going on Eir please tell me what is wrong with my baby?" Loki asked. "Your is has been healed but she is still a little ill and she is also very weak but she will be okay in about a week but if you hadn't got her here like you did she would be died." Eir said. Loki took a shuttering breath. "Go my prince she is waiting for you and even since you brought her here she has been asking for you." Eir said and she opened the door. Loki nodded and he walked into a semi dark room and he see his little girl laying in a bed surrounded by piles of pillows and he see that she looks very pale and Eir is right she looks very weak. Kaila starts to toss and turn in the bed crying in pain as if she is still being beaten by her captor and she is screaming for her papa. "No! Please stop you're hurting me Ahh! Papa where are you! Ahh!" Papa please help me! Kaila screams. Loki quickly ran to her bedside and he sits down on her bed and he grabs her hand and he starts rubbing Kaila's hand gently. "Kaila! Can you hear me? Please wake up, please, little one," he begged her quietly. Kaila wakes up and she looks at her papa, and she gives him a very weak smile. "Oh thank goodness." Loki sighed. Then the door opens and Thor walks in and he walks over to his niece's bed and he pulls of a chair and sat down on the other side of Kaila's bed. "How are you feeling Kaila?" Thor asked. "Not good uncle I don't feel very good." Kaila said in a weak little voice. Then Eir came in and told them that they had leave and let her get some more rest, but they can come back and see her later. Thor got up and he said good-bye to his niece and he walked to the door. Loki leans down and kisses his daughter on her forehead and he whispers to her softy that he will be back to see her later. "Papa will you stay with me until I am a sleep please papa." Kaila pleads. Loki smiles at his daughter and then he looks at Eir and she nods her approval. "I will see you later brother." Thor said and Loki sat back down on the bed and he held her hand again he turns his and nods at Thor and he walks out of the room leaving Loki, Kaila and the head healer Eir the only ones in the room. She checks Kaila to make sure her fever is going down she tell Loki that she had a little bit of a fever but it has gone down and she walks out leaving Loki and Kaila alone together in the room. He starts to sing a lullaby to his little girl and Kaila fell asleep before the lullaby is done. Loki got up and he sat down in the chair and he still held his daughter's hand while she slept and he also watched her as she slept to make sure she didn't have any nightmares like the little one she had when he walked. Loki is becoming tired so he crawled on top of the covers and he held Kaila in his arms all-night and she slept soundly all-night and Loki knew what is going to do in the morning if she didn't sleep well but he is still going to do it. Loki is going to go down the prison and confront Kaolin but not until the morning because he won't leave his little girl alone in a strange place even though it is still in the palace.


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Loki's best friend here, this chapter has more protective daddy Loki in it. I hope you guys like it. Please keep on reading and reviewing.**

Chapter 10

The next morning

Loki woke up early the following morning and he sees that his little girl is still fast sleep and she is still in his arm and he sees that she has snuggled close to him even those he is still on top over the covers but he feels a blanket on top of him and he starts to wonder who had covered him up. Loki gives his daughter a good morning kiss. "Kaila, baby it's time to wake up." Loki said softly and he kisses her cheek and nudges her gently trying to get her to wake up. Loki sees Kaila is beginning to stir. "That's it baby come on wake." Loki said sweetly. Finally Kaila begins to wake up and turns over and she looks at her papa and he smiles at her and she also smiles at him but sleepily. "Good morning Kaila how did you sleep?" Loki asked. "I slept really well papa." Kaila said with a yawn. "That is great Kaila are you hungry baby did you want something to eat?" Loki asked and before Kaila could answer Eir came in with two trays of food and hot tea for Loki and mike for Kaila. Loki got up and he took the trays from Eir she bows and leaves. Loki sits the trays down on the bedside table and he sees Kaila is trying to sit but she falls back on to her pillows and Loki walks over and helps his little girl to sit up in bed and he bring over the two trays of food and he hands Kaila her tray of food and Loki sit down in the chair that Thor was in the other day and he was about to eat his breakfast and then he notices that Kaila isn't eating her breakfast which consisted of a bowl of pheasant broth and a biscuit with fresh wild strawberry jam and when Loki help his daughter finish he breakfast. He starts cutting his wild boar steak into bit size pieces when the finished his wild boar steak he start eating his poached egg and his biscuit with fresh wild honey. After he finishes his breakfast Eir comes back and she moves the trays and she looks at Loki. "My prince you are going to have to leave so I can examine your daughter." Eir said. Loki gets up and he kisses his daughter good-bye and then he sees that she looks worried and her eyes were being too well up with tears. "Kaila baby, please don't worry and please don't cry everything is going to be alright and I will come back and see you after Eir has finished examining you." Loki said. "You promise Papa?" Kaila. "Of course baby, now you be a good girl for Eir and Papa will be right back." Loki said and he kisses his daughter cheek and left the room. Kaila was still a little worried and she is also becoming afraid for she didn't know what Eir was going to do to her and she starts crying out for Loki. "Papa! I want my Papa!" Kaila said as tears streamed down her cheeks. Eir walked over to Kaila's bed and she sat down and she tried to calm her down. "There, there Princess Kaila it going to be alright," Eir said. "B…b….but I-I-I….wa….want…m…my….Papa." Kaila said through her tears. "I know as I finish examining." Eir said. She finally calms Kaila down and then she beings her examination on Kaila. Loki is walking through the halls thinking then he hears a group of passing by so he hides by behind a column and he see the guards leading a bonded and chained Kaolin so he decides to follow them. "Well, well if it isn't Prince Loki and what do I oh the pleasure of this visit." Kaolin said. Loki stared at this man who kidnaped his daughter and was cruel and an abusive to Arianna. Kaolin started laughing as he remembers something. "What is so funny?" Loki asked. "Oh was just wondering who her mother is and if it is who I think it is?" Kaolin asked. "Her mother was my beloved and very beautiful wife and best friend Arianna." Loki said. This caused Kaolin to laugh even harder, "Arianna beautiful you've got to be joking she was weak and pathetic she was far from beautiful she was homely looking." Kaolin said. Loki was get mad and he wished he could get his hands around this man's neck. "How dare you speak about my deceased wife like that!" Loki shouted angrily. "Oh and that daughter of yours she is weak and pathetic and just like her mother and you think your daughter will be safe well your wrong because she won't." Kaolin said with a cruel smile on his lips. "Shut up you heartless evil monster and you if you every touch my daughter or if you every come near my daughter I will kill you." Loki screamed at Kaolin and with said Loki walked away and he headed back to the healing room to check on his daughter with Kaolin last words going around inside his head.


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: Loki's best friend here, I am sorry this chapter is so short but promise that Chapter 12 will be a little longer. Any who I hope you guys like this chapter. Please read and review and I love hearing from my reviewers **

Chapter 11

Back in the healing room

Loki finally reaches the doors to the healing room he stands outside betting whether to go in and see his daughter or whether to talk to his brother about what the prisoner Kaolin said. He was about open the door but the door opened and a junior healer stood in front of Loki. "My prince it your daughter is." The junior healer started to say but she was pushed out-of-the-way by Loki. He ran into the room where is daughter was hoping beyond all hope that she is alright. He opened the door and burst into the room and he frantically started looking around for Kaila but he couldn't find her. "Kaila where are you! Kaila baby, please answer me, Kaila!" Loki yelled out in a panic. Then Kaila walks out of a side room and she is wearing black leggings with a green skirt on top of the leggings and she is wearing a green shirt with long sleeves and on her feet she is wearing the same leather boots. When Loki sees his daughter he runs towards his little girl and he kneels in front of Kaila and Loki pulls his daughter into a hug. "Kaila, baby oh there you are." Loki said as he pulls away from his daughter so he can look at his daughter. "Papa look I am all better now." Kaila said happily. "I see baby, now Kaila I need to talk to Eir for a minute." Loki said. "Okay papa can I go find Uncle Thor?" Kaila asked hopefully. "Well I don't know." Loki said. "Oh please papa." Kaila begged. Loki thought for a long time and then he looks at his and took a deep breath. "Okay Kaila you can but stay with your Uncle." Loki said. "Okay papa." Kaila said and she was about to run off but Loki stopped her. "Kaila I mean it don't leave your Uncle Thor's side." Loki said giving his daughter a look that meant don't wander off but to stay close to her Uncle. "Okay I will and thank you papa. You're the best papa in all the nine realms. I love papa." Kaila said and she gave Loki a hug and he hugged her back and she kisses his cheek. "I love to baby." Loki said letting go of his daughter and Kaila waved good-bye and she ran out the door. Please be safe." Loki whispers to himself and then stood up and went to find Eir.


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: Loki's best friend here, this chapter is going to be a tiny bit scary and for that I am sorry. A hope you guys like this chapter. The italic words are for the voice inside Kaila's head. Please read and review. **

Chapter 12

Looking for Uncle Thor and Loki is told about Kaila's healing powers

Kaila was walking down the hall looking for her Uncle Thor then she hear someone saying, _"Kaila, where are you," _Said a voice inside her head. Kaila ran down the hall with the voice still calling her. "Leave me alone." Kaila said and she ran even faster but the voice kept following her. Out in the court-yard Thor is talking with his friends when he hears someone saying "Uncle!" Thor turns around to see his niece running towards him with her little arms opened wide and tears streaming down her cheeks and a terrified look in her green eyes. He knelt down on one knee and opened his arms. Kaila ran into her Uncle and she buries her face in her Uncle chest and she wraps her arms around her uncle Thor and she cries into his chest. Thor wraps his arms around his niece, "Kaila sweetheart what's wrong?" Thor asked. Before Kaila could tell her uncle Thor what was wrong she heard the voice again. _"Kaila don't tell him or anyone or else do you understand me little princess." The voice said. _Kaila put her hands over her ears and she tried to block out the sound, "Stop it! Get out of my head! Just leave me alone!" Kaila said screaming with her hand still covering her ears. Thor didn't know what was going on with his niece but was definitely going to find out what and stop what or better yet who is doing this to his sweet little niece. "I will be right back. Kaila stay here with Sif and the Warriors three." Thor said as he stood up and was about to walk away until he felt a little hand holding his own. He looked down at his little niece who is holding on to his hand. "Kaila I need you to stay here." Thor said again. "But Uncle, my papa told me to stay with you and not to leave your side." Kaila said looking at Uncle and giving him the puppy pout. "Oh alright Kaila you can come with me for I am going to see Heimdall." Thor said and he waved good-bye to his friends and he and Kaila went to go and talk with Heimdall. Loki finally found Eir cleaning some of her tools that she used to examine Kaila. "Eir tell me how come my daughter is up and walking around when you said that it will be about a week before she is all better?" Loki asked. "There is only one explanation for why she is all better." Eir said. "What is it tell me?" Loki asked. "Your daughter has healing powers and regenerative powers so that must be the reason why she is all better." Eir said. "It must be and did your examination find anything?" Loki asked. "No my prince I found nothing during my examination." Eir said. Loki nodded and he left to find his daughter. Thor and Kaila went to the stables and he helped Kaila mount Haldor and he climbed up be hide his niece and they rode off towards the Bi frost to see Heimdall. They finally made it to Heimdall and Thor dismounted Haldor and then he helped Kaila to get off Haldor and they held hands and walked over to where Heimdall is standing. "Heimdall we have come to see you and to ask you to find who or what is causing my niece Kaila to hear a voice inside her head." Thor said. "Ah I have seen it and it is the newest prisoner that is locked away in the deepest part of the prison." Heimdall said and Thor knew who it was he thanked Heimdall for the information and he put Kaila back on Haldor and he mounted his horse again and rode off towards the stables. They reached the stables and they dismounted Haldor and Thor went looking for his brother Loki and he held on to Kaila's hand and he wouldn't let her go now that he knew who is inside her head and when he tell her papa, "it's bad enough when her papa Loki the god of mischief is going to come after you but oh Valhalla help you when I Thor the god of thunder comes after you as well. But when both myself and my brother who is the overly protective papa are coming after you noting will be able to save you from our wrath now Kaolin." Thor said to himself


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: Loki's best friend here, I hope you guys like the this chapter. his4evergirl helped me with this chapter. Please read and review. I love hearing from my reviewers.**

Chapter 13

Kaila's nightmares

They spent over two hours looking for Loki and Thor noticed that his niece looked so sleepy. He picks her up and holds her close in his strong arms and Kaila fell asleep instantly so Thor carries his niece to her room and he pulls down her sheets and then the covers and he lays her down on her bed and then Thor pulls off her boots and finally he covers her up and he kisses the top of her head. "Sleep well Kaila." Thor whispered and he walks out closing the door be hide him and he continued the search for Loki. Thor finally found his little brother sitting in the library reading a book. He walks over and sits down across the table from Loki. "Brother there is something I have to tell you something about Kaila." Thor said. Hearing his daughter's name Loki looks up from his book and he see that Thor is alone and Kaila is not with him. "Thor where is my daughter and why isn't she with you, I told her to stay with you and not to leave your side, so I will ask again where is Kaila." Loki becomes angry and a little bit panicked. "Loki please calm down little brother she is in her room taking a nap and she has been with me all day. Loki finally calms down. "Now Thor you said you had something to tell me about Kaila what is it?" Loki asked. Thor began to tell his little brother what Heimdall had told him. Down in a prison cell Kaolin began to use his dark magic and he put a nightmare into Princess Kaila's head and he will be able to speak to her throughout the nightmare and every time she closes her eyes another nightmare will begin. In Kaila's room she is having a nightmare about being taken away from her papa by a terrible monster who is now hurting her papa. "Oh please stop! Please stop hurting him! I will go with you and I will do what every you want but please stop hurting him. In her nightmare the monster killed her Papa. Kaila ran to her papa's slain body and she lies across him crying and saying through her tears. "Oh no! Papa please wake up! Please don't leave me papa! OH NO PAPA! Waaahhhh waaahhh waaahhh Waaahhhh Waaahhhh waaahhh waaahhh Waaahhhh Waaahhhh waaahhh waaahhh Waaahhhh!" Kaila cries. _"Hahaha poor little princess now you are all alone Hahaha."_ The monster said with Kaolin's voice. Kaila wakes up screaming and crying. Back in the library Thor and Loki stop their conversation when they hear someone screaming and crying and someone laughing evilly. They look at each other and then Loki realized the scream and he jumps to his feet and ran down the hall towards his daughter's room with Thor following close be hide him. Loki opens his daughter's bedroom door and he and Thor ran in and they see Kaila sitting up in bed screaming and crying and they also see she has her hands over her ears trying to block out the evil laughter. The two brothers can still hear the laughter and Loki and Thor were both becoming angry but Loki had to comfort his very upset little girl so Loki ran to Kaila's bed and he sat down and pulled his child to him and held her close. "Shh there, there baby it alright papa's here, Papa's got you, Now what has gotten my sweet little angel so upset? Loki asked. Kaila told her papa about her nightmare and the voice laughing at her. Thor looked up at the ceiling and loudly yells, "Kaolin I know you can hear me! You stop tormenting my young niece because I know it's you who caused her nightmare." Thor looks at his brother and Loki nods and Thor leaves. Loki stays with his still upset daughter and later that same night Kaila has another nightmare but this one was much worse and it took Loki a lot longer to calm his child down and when finally got her back to sleep she has another nightmare. All night long Kaila has nightmare some even worse than the last. After one extremely terrifying nightmare Loki decided when it is finally morning that he is going to talk to his father and tell what is going on but now he has to watch his daughter become exhausted and then suffer terrible nightmare if she tries to sleep. "Oh my poor sweet innocent baby don't worry Papa will talk to your grandpapa and grandpapa will put an end to all of this." Loki. "Okay Papa." Kaila said completely drained.


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: Hi ya'll Loki's best friend here, I hope you guys enjoy this chapter and I looked up the word Dóttir on the internet and it is (Icelandic) for "daughter." I want to say thank you to his4evergirl for helping me with this chapter. I love hearing from my awesome and amazing reviewers so ****Please read and review.**

Chapter 14

Loki and Thor confront Kaolin separately

The sun begins to rise and Loki wakes up with his little girl still in his arm and he feels his daughter snuggling closer into his embrace. Loki sees that his baby girl is sound asleep and he also notices that she isn't having one of her nightmares but is sleeping peacefully in his arm and Loki begins to wonder why and he will find out later but for now he is just happy that his daughter is finally getting some sleep. He feels so exhausted for he was up most of the night comforting his crying, upset and very scared little girl. Loki didn't know when he or Kaila fell asleep but it looks like she has been asleep for a long time. Before Loki could close his eyes there was a knock at the door, "Come in." Loki said with a yawn. The door opens and Thor walks in, "Brother." Thor said but Loki put a finger to his lips. "Shh Thor lower your voice for some reason Kaila is sound asleep." Loki said quietly. "Ah good I was hoping that she would be asleep. I need to talk to you brother." Thor said a little quieter. Loki nods and he got up and stretches and he leans down and kisses his daughter's cheek and he walks out of his daughter's room with his brother and he closes the door be hide him. "Okay Thor what do you want to talk about?" Loki asked as he rubs his weary eyes with his hands. "When I left Kaila's room I ran down to the prison and I ran towards his cell and I can tell you brother seeing him sitting cross-legged on the floor muttering something to himself then he stops and he begins to talk to Kaila and then he starts laughing maniacally and then notices that I am watching him. Kaolin looks up at me and he has an evil smile on his face which I can begin to tell you brother it made my blood run cold." Thor said. "Well what did you do next Thor besides watch him hurt my baby girl our niece no less?" Loki asked. "I called for the guards to open the cell and when the guard opened his cell. I went in and I grab him and slammed him up against the wall and held him there I commanded him to stop this attack on my niece." Thor said. "What did he do and what did you do Thor?" Loki asked. "Kaolin started laughing maniacally again and he said that the pathetic and very weak and useless little princess is mine to do what I want with and there is nothing you or her Father or the All-father or anyone can do to stop me. Hearing that I became so enraged that he thinks my niece is his to play with for his own sick amusement." Thor said. Loki felt sick to his stomach and he looked at his older brother, "What did you do when he said that about my daughter?" Loki asked become angry. "I knocked him out and I had the guard bind his hands and feet and put a muzzle on his mouth so he can't speak to Kaila and so he can't mutter to himself and cause Kaila to have nightmares, he must have used magic but can't be sure." Thor said. "Why can't you be sure you have seen mother and myself and Kaila do magic before." Loki said. "Loki you know full well little brother that I don't really understand how magic work not like you or mother and Kaila you know that." Thor said. "Ah yes now I remember for some reason I can't think, this is what happens when I don't get enough sleep I just can't think but I don't have to think about where I came going right now." Loki said and he walked away and headed towards the prison with Thor walking beside him. They reach the prison and they made their way to Kaolin's cell and Loki and Thor both see that he is still bond and the muzzle is still in place. Kaolin felt like someone is looking at him and he looks up and he sees that Loki is here with his brother Thor and he glares at them. Loki remember what Kaolin said to him the first time he went to confront him. "You think your daughter will be safe well your wrong because she won't." Thor saw that his little brother's body is shaking with uncontrolled rage. "YOU SAID THAT THERE IS NOTHING ME OR MY BROTHER OR THE ALL-FATHER OR ANYONE CAN DO TO STOP YOU AND MY DAUGHTER YOUR'S TO DO WHAT YOU WANT WITH HOW DARE YOU! I WILL KILL YOU!" Loki shouted angrily. Seeing Loki so enraged Thor had no doubt in his mind that if Loki could get into Kaolin's cell his little brother would kill him in the most painful way. "Loki brother let's go now." Thor said and he pulled his brother away from the cell and the now the really scared Kaolin who his sitting in his cell trembling in fear. Thor brought Loki to the throne room door so they can speak with their Father, Odin the All-father about the prisoner Kaolin who is still threatening and mentally attacking Princess Kaila Lokidóttir.


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N: Loki's best friend here, I am sorry that this chapter is so short. I promise that the next chapter will be longer. I hope you guys enjoy this chapter. Please read and review I love to hear from my reviewers.**

Chapter 15

Talking to the All-Father

Two royal guards were standing on either side of the throne room doors. Thor nods to the two guards and they open the doors he and Loki both walk into the throne room and they head towards their father's throne and they knelt down. "Rise my sons." Odin said and they both stood up. "What do I owe the pleasure of this visit my sons?" Odin asked. "Father I need to talk to you about one of the prisoners we have locked away" Loki said. "I already know about this prisoner." Odin said. Loki and Thor look at each other, "What?" Thor asked shocked. How do you already know Father?" Loki asked just as shocked as Thor. "Lady Sif and the warriors three brought him before me." Odin said. Ah yes now I remember I told them to bring him to you." Thor said. "Think have been happening but I will let Thor tell you this Father." Loki said. "Are you sure brother?" Thor asked. Loki nodded and Thor began, "Father he is talk to Kaila inside her head and she becomes really scared and she puts her hands over her ears as if she can block out his voice and she starts scream for him to get out of her head but don't know what he is saying to her, he must be threatening her because she stiffens and she has terrified look on her face and now I will let Loki tell you what happened last night." Thor said. "I was in the library when Thor came in to talk to me and then we heard screaming coming from Kaila's room so Thor and I ran to see what was wrong and she was sitting up in bed screaming and crying and we see she has her hands over her ears trying to block out the evil laughter. I ran to my little girl and I sat down on her bed and I held her close and tried to calm her down and when she was calm she told me all about her nightmare. Thor and I also heard the laughter with our own ears. All night Kaila had nightmares and some were even worse than the last." Loki said. "I left Kaila's room I ran down to the prison and I ran towards his cell and I can tell you brother seeing him sitting cross-legged on the floor muttering something to himself then he stops and he begins to talk to Kaila and then he starts laughing maniacally and then notices that I am watching him. Kaolin looks up at me and he has an evil smile on his face made my blood run cold. I called for the guards to open the cell and when the guard opened his cell. I went in and I grab him and slammed him up against the wall and held him there I commanded him to stop this attack on my niece." Thor said. "Kaolin started laughing maniacally again and he said that the pathetic and very weak and useless little princess is mine to do what I want with and there is nothing you or her Father or the All-father or anyone can do to stop me." Thor said. Odin sat in thought and Loki look at his father wondering why it is taking so long for him to make a decision. "Father he also told me you think your daughter will be safe well you're wrong because she won't." Loki said. "I have made my decision." Odin said. Guards bring the prisoner Kaolin before me this instant." Odin commanded. The guards bowed and left the throne room.


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N: Loki's best friend here, I hope you guys like this chapter. Thank you to all that have sent reviews . Remember I love hearing from my reviewers. ****Please read and review. **

Chapter 16

Before Kaolin's trial

Kaila finally woke up and she rolled over and she expected to see her papa and she also didn't feel her papa's strong and loving arms around her. She got up and she looked all around her room but she couldn't find her papa so she opened her door and she ran out of her room. "Papa! Papa! Papa where are you Papa!" Kaila called as the tears began to stream down her cheeks as she ran down the halls. She wasn't looking where she was going and she ran into someone walking down the hall. The person happened to be her grandmother, Queen Frigga and she sees that her granddaughter is crying and she also notices that Kaila's clothes are wrinkled and her shoulder length black hair is a tangled mess and she is also bare foot. Frigga is about to ask her why her clothes are so wrinkly and why her hair is so tangled and why she is bare foot, but when Frigga sees that her sweet little granddaughter so upset she kneels down and she put her arms around Kaila. "Shh, There, there sweetheart everything is going to be alright." Frigga said. "Grandmama," Kaila said as she through her arms around her grandmama and she hide her face in her Grandmamma's shoulder and she is still crying. Frigga began to rub her back for she knew that this would help calm her down for it always worked on her papa when he was her age and when he was upset. Frigga finally calmed Kaila down, "Now sweetheart tell grandmama what has gotten you so upset?" Frigga asked. "I woke up and papa wasn't there when I woke up and I…I…c…c….couldn't…f….find…h…h….him…and….I….I…. wa…wa….want...m…m…my….pa…..pa….papa." Kaila said through her tears. "Shh there, there sweetheart please don't cry will find him don't you Kaila." Frigga said and she looks at her granddaughter. "Okay grandmama." Kaila said. Frigga held out her hand for Kaila to hold and Kaila took her grandmama's hand and they started looking for Loki. Back in the throne room Odin, Thor and Loki are still waiting for the guards to bring Kaolin to the throne room when Loki remembered that he left Kaila asleep and she is probably wondering where he is. "I'd better go. Kaila was asleep and I'd like to get back before she wakes up." Loki said. "Alright my son go and check on your daughter when the guards come back I will send one of them to go and get for I want both you and Kaila here to see the trial." Odin said. Loki said nothing he just walked of the throne room he headed towards his daughter's room. Still in the throne room Thor looks at his father, "Father I don't think that it's a good idea for Kaila to see Kaolin after all he has done to her physically and mentally." Thor said. "Thor? Kaila needs closure so that is why she needs to be at the trial." Odin said but Thor said nothing. Loki finally reached his daughter room and he sees that her door is open and he runs in and he sees that she is not in her bed. Loki started looking all around her room but he couldn't find her. "Kaila, baby where are you! Please baby answer me Kaila!" Loki yelled and he ran out the door and he searched frantically for his daughter. Frigga and Kaila were walking towards the library because she knew her son most likely be in the library other than that she had no clue where he could be. They entered they library but he wasn't in the library and Kaila ran out of the library crying. Loki was walking down the same hall way and sees his daughter running out of the library. "Kaila!" Loki said as he called her name as he ran towards his little girl. Hearing someone calling her name she turns around and she sees her papa running towards her and she starts running towards her papa. Loki stops and he kneels down and he opens his arms wide and Kaila ran into her papa's arms and wraps her little arms around him and Loki wraps arms around his daughter and he held her close as she cries into her papa's chest. "Pa….papa….w….why….w….weren't….y…..you …..t…there….w…..when….I….I….w….woke…u…up?" Kaila asked through her tears. "Oh baby so sorry your Uncle needed to talk to me and he had to show me something and we had to go and speak to our grandpapa and when I went back to check on you Kaila you weren't in your bed or in your room and I didn't know where you were." Loki said. "Woke up and I didn't see you and I got scared so I went to find you." Kaila said. Frigga walks out of the library and she sees that Kaila is in her papa's and they were talk and each other and then she see one of the guards walking towards them.


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N: Loki's best friend here, I hope you guys like this chapter. Please read and review and remember I love hearing from my reviewers. Sorry everyone I had writer's block.**

Chapter 17

Kaolin's trial and execution

"Loki, my son one of our guards is coming our way." Frigga said. Loki stood up and he picks Kaila up and holds her in his arms. The guard walks up and he bows to his Queen, Prince and little Princess. "What do you want?" Loki asked knowing full well why this guard is here. "Prince Loki I am here to escort you and your daughter Princess Kaila to the throne room." The guard said. "That was quick. Give us just a moment. I need to talk to my daughter." Loki said and he took Kaila into the library so they can talk in private. Once in the library Loki went to the back of the library and he sat down in a chair and he put Kaila on his lap. "Papa why is that guard here and why did he say that he taking us to the throne room?" Kaila asked looking up at her papa. Loki wrapped his arms around his daughter and he held her close for he knew that what he is about to tell his little girl is going to be very hard for her. "Well baby girl he is here to take us to see the trial of Kaolin the man who took you away from me." Loki said then he noticed and felt that his daughter is trembling. Loki then heard that his little girl is also crying and he looked down and he saw that his daughter face is buried in his chest. Kaila snuggled up in her papa arms and Loki held her securely and he rocked her in his arms, and he began stroking her hair and he places a kiss on the top of her head. "Papa I don't wanna go what if he tries to take me away from you again." Kaila said and she burst into a fresh wave of tears. "Shhh Kaila, it's alright baby, it's alright he won't take you ever again." Loki said in a soothing voice. Kaila looked up at her papa and Loki saw tears streaming down her cheeks and he wiped away her tears with his thumb. "You promise papa?" Kaila asked her tears beginning to slow. "Yes baby I promise and you will be in my arms the whole time and he we be bonded and chained so he won't be able to get to you." Loki said. Kaila nodded and Loki stood up still holding Kaila in his arms and they left the library and walked over to his mother and the guard. "We're ready to go." Loki said and the guard bowed. "I am also coming with you." Frigga said she stood next to her son and granddaughter and she placed her hand on Loki's shoulder and sees that her son looks nervous. "Don't worry Loki everything will be alright my son." Frigga said. "I know mother but having him in the same room as Kaila makes me feel uneasy." Loki said. "I know." Frigga said kindly. "My Queen and my Prince the All-father and Prince Thor are waiting along with the entire court." The guard said. Loki took a deep breath to calm his nerves, "Alright lets go." Loki said as he started to walk away and head towards the throne room with his mother and the guard following close be hide him. They reached the throne and the two guards standing on either side of the doors opened the doors for their Queen and their Prince and their little Princess who is in her papa arms. They walked in and Frigga stood next to Odin and Loki stood next to his brother and Thor put his hand on his brother's shoulder and his other hand on his niece's shoulder. Loki looked at his older brother and Thor saw that Loki looked a little bit uneasy and he is still holding Kaila in his arms. "Brother why don't you put Kaila down your arms must be getting tired from holding her?" Thor asked. "No, I'm fine." Loki said as he shook his head. "Papa you can put me down and I can hold your hand and Uncle Thor's hand too." Kaila said as she looked at her papa. Loki took a deep breath and he nodded and he set his daughter on her feet and Kaila took her papa's hand and then she took her Uncle Thor's hand. Then a group of guards brought in a bonded and chained Kaolin and when Kaila saw Kaolin she squeezed her papa's hand and her Uncle Thor's hand. Loki and Thor both looked down to see that Kaila is trembling in fear and they also saw that she is beginning to cry. "Shh it alright Kaila papa wouldn't let him near you." Loki said. "And that goes double for me sweetie." Thor said and the guards led Kaolin to stand in front of the All-father's throne. Odin began the trial, "Kaolin you are on trial for the kidnapping of Princess Kaila and using dark magic on my granddaughter and the using dark magic is forbidden and the penalty is death." Odin said. Kaolin made eye contact with Kaila and she couldn't look away and she also heard his voice inside her head screaming at her. "_You little brat I told you not to tell anyone and you did not now you will pay oh you will pay! I will haunt your ever dream because you are mine and I will never let you go!" _Kaolin screamed. Kaila let's go of her papa's hand and her Uncle Thor's hand and she fell to her knees screaming and she cover her ears. "Please stop! Please stop! Please I didn't tell anyone! Please no more! Please Noooooo!" Kaila begged as tears streamed down her cheeks. Loki and Thor look down and they see that Kaila is crying and screaming in pain. Loki kneels down and he wraps his arms protectively around his little girl. Kaila cried into her father's chest, Loki rubs his daughter's back gently trying to calm her. "Shh there, there baby it's okay papa's here, papa's got you. Papa won't let anyone hurt you." Loki said. He picks up Kaila and cradles her in his arms. Thor storms over to Kaolin and he is ready to punch this cruel and heartless evil man in the face but his mother beat him to it for she slapped him in the face and everyone in the throne room gasped in shock. "You leave my granddaughter alone and how dare you attack a child's mind with you magic!" Frigga said angrily and she looked at her husband and Odin nodded that he approved of her actions. "Uncle Thor, Grandmama!" Kaila called. Thor and Frigga when over to help Loki calm Kaila down and Odin turned his attention back to the prisoner, "How dare you attack my granddaughter in my throne room as far as I am concerned you are to be executed! Now get him out of here." Odin yelled. The guards dragged Kaolin out of the throne room and Kaila never heard his voice inside her head again.


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N: Loki's best friend here, this going to be one of two-Time Jumps in this story and I am introducing a new character into this story. His name is Darren and his4evergirl named him and I had probably wouldn't have gotten through this chapter if it wasn't for his4evergirl so Thank you his4evergirl, I hope you guys like this chapter. I really love hearing from my reviewers so p****lease read and review**

Thor is 31

Loki is 29

Kaila is 8

Darren is 9

The Time Jump

Chapter 18

Loki finds out the truth and Kaila makes a new friend

Kaila is out in the garden and she is sitting with her back against a tree and she is reading one of her papa's magic books when she came across a spell that she thought sounded really cool. The spell is how to create an ice crystal flower that won't ever melt and Kaila knew she had to try it so she reread the spell until she knew it by heart. She put her hand out and she began to use the magic that her papa and grandmama had taught her. Kaila began to focus on her magic and the she began to recite the spell until she sees a beautiful ice crystal flower started to form in her hand. Kaila finally finished the spell and in her hand she is holding a newly created ice crystal flower with the stem attached. Kaila looks at the ice crystal flower she had just created and she couldn't believe that she made this and she also couldn't believe how beautiful it is. Kaila closed her papa's magic book and she stood up and ran into the palace and she returned the magic book to her papa's private library and she went looking for her papa so she could show him the ice crystal flower she had just made. Loki is in another part of his private library and he didn't see his daughter come in and Kaila didn't see her papa and she didn't know he was even in the library at all. Loki started looking through the book shelves for something to read when he comes across a very old-looking journal and he starts reading. Then Loki came across apart in the journal that is about him so he reads it again out aloud. _I went into the temple and I found a baby, he was small for a frost giant's offspring, abandoned suffering and left to die. I knew that this little boy had to be Laufey's son because of what know of Laufey he would never accept him as his son because he was born so small. I decided to take this tiny frost giant baby back to Asgard as gift for my beloved Queen and he will be our new son. His name shall be Loki. Signed, Odin The All-father. _After read this journal fall from Loki's hand and he sat there stunned, hurt, lied to and betrayed. "Why didn't they tell me from the beginning and oh how will I be able to tell my little girl, my sweet little princess and oh can I tell Kaila that she is half frost giant. Then Loki began thinking about his beloved wife Arianna, "Oh my sweet beloved Arianna would you have still loved me and our daughter if you that I…I…I am the monster parents tell their children about at night, Oh Arianna why did you have to leave, you were my best friend and the mother of my daughter and I wish you were here so I would know if you would still love me and our daughter but now I will never know because you are…." Loki said but he could finish his thought because he broke down into tears thinking about his beloved wife Arianna and how he could tell his daughter about her heritage. Kaila is still looking for her papa and she ran outside into one of court yards and she bumped into a boy a year older than her. Kaila and the boy both fell down and she let's go of her ice crystal flower and before it hits the ground the boy quickly jumps up and he catches the flower and he holds out his hand for Kaila to take and she takes his hand and he helps her up. "Are you alright you're not hurt are you?" The boy asked. "No, I'm alright." Kaila said and then she starts to look around, "Oh nowhere is it oh please; don't tell me that I lost it or that it shattered when I fell." Kaila said and she started to panic. "Is this what you are looking for." Said the boy hold out an ice crystal flower to Kaila, "Oh yes that's it but how?" Kaila asked. "Well when we fell I saw it and I quickly jumped up and catch it before it hit the ground." He said handing it back to Kaila. "Thank you for saving my ice crystal flower it is a gift for my papa." Kaila said. "You're Welcome um I don't even know your name." He said. "Oh sorry my name is Kaila Lokidottir." Kaila said curtsying to the boy. "I am Darren my princess." The boy name Darren said and he bowed to Kaila. "Um Princess would you like to be my friend?" Darren asked. "Yes I would love to be your friend Darren and please call me Kaila." She said and she took him by the hand and they ran off to play but not before stopping by her room so she put her ice crystal flower in her room to keep it safe and they ran hand in hand towards the garden so they could play among the flowers. She forgot that she was looking for her papa and she can give him his gift later for now she has a friend to play with and the played all day in the garden until it was time for Darren to go home. "Darren will you come back and play with me tomorrow?" Kaila asked hopefully. "Of course I will you're my best friend Kaila." Darren said, and they waved good-bye to each other and went their separate way but they weren't sad for they knew they would see each other tomorrow.


	19. Chapter 19

**A/N: Loki's best friend here, I hope you guys like this chapter. Remember I love hearing from my reviewers so please read and review. **

Chapter 19

Kaila gives her papa a gift and Loki talks to his mother

After waving good-bye to her new friend she walks back into the palace and she continued looking for her papa. Kaila went back to her room to get her ice crystal flower and then she left her room and then she decided to go back to her papa's private library because she thought that he might be there now. Kaila reached the library and she opened the door and she walked in and she finds her papa sitting alone on the floor and in a corner of the library and she sees that his head is resting on his knees. Kaila sees that her papa looks upset so she runs over to him and she sits down next to her papa and she wraps her arms around him. "Papa what's wrong?" Kaila asked. Loki looks up and he sees his daughter is sitting next to him and he also sees that she has her arms wrapped around him. "Papa what's wrong?" Kaila asked again. Loki took a deep breath before answering, I'm alright Kaila. Don't worry about me baby." Loki said but Kaila knew that something was wrong for her papa has never sat alone on the floor and in a corner of the library before. "Papa can I show you something that I made for you and maybe it will cheer you up?" Kaila asked. Seeing the hopeful look in his daughter eyes and he knew that he couldn't say her no. "Okay baby show what you made." Loki said. Kaila let's go of her papa and she held out her hand and Loki sees that his daughter is holding an ice crystal flower. "You made this Kaila?" Loki asked. "Yes papa I made it, do you like it?" Kaila asked. "Oh baby it's beautiful." Loki said. Kaila looked at her papa and she saw that he was smiling and she knew that she had cheered him up and Kaila handed the ice crystal flower to her papa and she gave him a kiss on his cheek and she ran off to go see her Uncle Thor. Loki sat on the floor and he looked at the ice crystal flower that his daughter gave and he will treasure this ice crystal flower forever. Loki got up and he went looking for his father so he can ask him if what he read in a very old journal that said he is a frost giant. Loki looked everywhere but he could find his father so he went looking for his mother and he found her in the garden and walked over to his mother. "Mother can I talk to you for a minute?" Loki asked and he stood be hide his mother. Frigga turned around and she saw her younger son standing in front her and she notices that her little boy looks a little upset about something. "Of course sweetheart let's go over to one of these benches so we and sit down and talk." Frigga said and Loki held out his arm and Frigga took her son's arm and the walked over to one of the benches and they sat down. "Now Loki tell what has gotten you so upset." Frigga said. Loki took a deep breath before he asked his mother to tell him the truth of who he is. "Mother I found a very old journal in my private library and I started reading it and it says that I…I…I am the monster parents tell their children about at night is it true mother am I a frost giant." Loki asked. Frigga looked at her son and she saw tears welling up in his eyes, "Oh sweetheart I want you to know this before I tell you the truth is at you are our son Loki and no matter what you are our son Loki and we are your family you must know that." Frigga said. "Yes mother I know but am I a monster please tell me." Loki said in a pleading voice and the tears are now streaming down his cheeks. "You are a frost giant but that doesn't mean." Frigga said. Hearing that he is a frost giant Loki fell to his knees and he buried his face into the grass and he started sobbing uncontrollable and see her son in so much distress Frigga knelt down next to her son and she wrapped her arms around Loki's trembling shoulder and she held him close. "Oh sweetheart you maybe a frost giant but that doesn't mean you are a monster, how can you be a monster when you are a good son, a great brother to Thor, loving husband to your beloved wife Arianna and a wonderful father to your daughter Kaila, so by my account you are not a monster so you can stop think yourself as a monster because you are not." Frigga said. "But," Loki started to say. "But nothing Loki now go and find your daughter and give her a big hug and spend some time with her and always remember that we are your family and we love you no matter what." Frigga said. "Thank you, mother," Loki said and he hugs his mother's cheek and he stood up and he helped his mother up and he kisses her cheek and he went to find his daughter.


	20. Chapter 20

**A/N: Loki's best friend here, I hope you guys like this chapter. I want to thank his4evergirl for helping me with this chapter. Please remember I love hearing from my reviewers so please read and review. There is a new character in this chapter her name is Lana and his4evergirl named her. **

Chapter 20

Loki meets his daughter's best friend

Loki is walking around in the garden, thinking about everything that had happened to him and what his mother told him. Then he hears his daughter laughing so he decides to follow the sound of Kaila's laugher and then he sees his little girl running around the garden and playing with a boy who looks like he could be a year older than his daughter. Loki sat down on a bench and he watched children as they played. Kaila and Darren held each other's hands and the started spinning around in a circle and they started laughing and they let go of each other's hands and they fell on the grass and they are still laughing. Darren stands up and he holds his hand for Kaila to take she takes his hand and he helps her up. Kaila sees that her papa is sitting on a bench. "Come on Darren I want you to meet my papa." Kaila said as she pulls Darren towards her papa. "Kaila no what if he doesn't like me and he says that you can't play with me." Darren said. "You're my best friend and once my papa meets you I know he'll like I just know it." Kaila said. Darren nodded and he allowed Kaila to take him over to her papa. Kaila and still nervous Darren stood in front of Loki. "Hi papa I want you to meet my best friend Darren, and Darren this is my papa, Prince Loki." Kaila said excitedly. "It's nice to meet you my prince." Darren said respectfully and he bowed to Loki. Loki smiled at his daughter and at her best friend, "It's nice to meet you as well my boy and are you being kind to my daughter?" Loki asked. "Oh yes, sir she's my best friend and I would never hurt her." Darren said. "Do you like him papa?" Kaila asked. "Yes Kaila I do." Loki said and Kaila let's go of Darren's hand and she gave her papa a hug. "Prince Loki sir, do you want to come play with us?" Darren asked. "Please come play with us papa?" Kaila also asked. Loki smiled at his daughter and her best friend, "Come on you to let's play." Loki said and he ran off with two happy little children running after him. Loki ran while Kaila and Darren chased after him and he slowed down allowing Kaila and Darren to catch him and he fell to the grassy ground Kaila and Darren fell on top of him all three of them laughed together and then a young maiden is walking toward them and she stood over them and she looked down at them and they looked up at her. "Hi Mother." Darren said. "Hello Darren what are you doing?" She asked her son. Playing with my best friend Kaila and with her father Prince Loki," Darren said. They all stood up. "Prince Loki, Kaila I would like you both to me my mother Lana." Darren said. Loki nodded his head and he and Lana began to talk while Kaila and Darren started to play again and then Lana called to her son "Darren it's time to go home." Kaila and Darren ran over to the two adults, "Lady Lana can Darren come back and play tomorrow?" Kaila asked. "Of course princess if your father Prince Loki says it's alright." Lana said. "Of course Lady Lana and please call me Loki." Loki said. "Lady Lana you can call me Kaila." Kaila said. Lana nodded and said that Darren would be back tomorrow. They all waved good-bye and then Loki and Kaila walked back towards the palace and they when to eat dinner with their family.


	21. Chapter 21

**A/N: Loki's best friend here, I hope you guys like this chapter. I want to thank his4evergirl for helping me with this chapter and I want to thank my amazing reviewers for their awesome and kind reviews. I love to hearing from my amazing reviewers, so please read and review. **

Chapter 21

Dinner with the family and Kaila is kidnaped again

Loki and Kaila walked into the feasting room and she sees her grandfather and her grandmother and her Uncle Thor sitting at the table. They sat down with their family and they began eating dinner. "Did you have fun today Kaila?" Frigga asked. "Yes grandmama." Kaila said. "Tell me sweetie what do today what was so fun?" Frigga asked. "I played with my best friend Darren and then papa came and he played with us until Darren's mama came and they started talking and Darren and I played some more and then he had to go home." Kaila said. Frigga smiled at her son and granddaughter and they finished their dinner in silent. Loki looked over to his daughter and he saw that she was about to fell asleep at the table he stood up and then he leans down and he picks up his daughter and Kaila snuggles into her papa's chest. "It's bedtime for you little one." Loki said and he nodded to his family and then he carried Kaila to her room and he helps her get ready for and then he tucks her into bed and then he leans down and he kisses her forehead. "Goodnight baby, I love you, never forget that." Loki said. "Nighty papa, I love you too." Kaila said sleepily. "Sleep well Kaila and I will see you in the morning." Loki said and he leaned down and he gave her another kiss. "What are we going to do tomorrow papa?" Kaila asked. Loki thought for a moment and then he came up with a great idea of what they can do tomorrow. "Kaila you and I are going to take a little trip together." Loki said. "Can Darren come too please papa?" Kaila asked. "Of course Kaila but only if his mother Lady Lana says it's alright." Loki said. "Will you go and ask her please papa?" Kaila asked. "Will talk to Lady Lana in the morning, now get some sleep and I will see you in the morning." Loki said he kisses his daughter once more and Kaila snuggles under her blanket and she fell asleep and Loki walks out of his daughter's room and he closes her door quietly be hide him and he walks back towards the feasting room to finish eating his dinner. Loki walked right passed a guard and he didn't even notice the guard standing in the shadows. The guard watched as Loki walked down the hall and turned a corner and was out of sight and he walks out of the shadows and goes towards Kaila's door and he opens the door and walks in and he picks her up and she still wrapped up in her blanket and she is still sound asleep and she didn't even know what was going on. The guard carried her up of the room and then he pulled out a small stone tile. "To Jotunheim." He said and his skin started to turn blue and he has narrow ridges on his face in a unique pattern on his body for his Asagardian clothes disappeared and they are replaced by some different clothes and his eyes began to turn red and they disappeared but he was in a hurry to leave he dropped the stone tile on the floor and he didn't even notice that he had dropped it.


	22. Chapter 22

**A/N: Loki's best friend here, I hope you guys love this chapter and I want to thank his4evergirl for helping me with this chapter. Please read and review and remember that I love hearing from my reviewers. I promise that the next chapter will be longer.**

Chapter 22

Somewhere in the frozen realm of Jotunheim and in the palace of King Laufey

The small stone tile brought them to Jotunheim and Kaila beings shivering due to the icy wind blowing across the open and ice-covered field and she wakes up and she sees that she is being held by a blue skinned red-eyed monster she recognizes as a Frost Giant from the stories her grandfather has told her and she starts screaming and she tries to get away from the monster who is holding her. "Papa where are you." Kaila cried. Then more Frost Giant started to show up and she started to cry even harder and she is now screaming for her papa and her Uncle. "PAPA, UNCLE THOR WHERE ARE YOU! PLEASE HELP ME PAPA UNCLE THOR! I NEED YOU! I'M SCARED!" Kaila screams and she struggles to get away from them. One of the bigger Frost Giants came over to her with an ice dagger and he started ripping her blanket to shreds. Kaila starts crying and she looks up to the sky with tears streaming down her cheeks and the tear tracks are starting to freeze on her face. The Frost Giant took a shredded piece of the blanket and he is about to tie it around her mouth and Kaila knew that she had to call out for help before she was gaged. "Heimdall please if you can hear me! Please send help!" Kaila screams as loud as she could. "Silence her fast before anyone on Asgard hears her." One of the Frost Giants ordered. "Frost Giants Jotunheim send…." Kaila yelled and then she went silent. The group of Frost Giants head towards the palace and Kaila's body started to turn blue but she didn't even notices that she is turning blue she was to focused of think about if some had heard her cry for help, but she didn't need to worry for someone did and he would be sending her help soon. The group of Frost Giant finally reached the palace and the walked in and the brought Kaila to the throne room but before they went in the one who is holding her set her on her feet and then a guard put cuffs on her wrists and then one of the Frost Giant entered the throne room to inform the king that their guest has arrived. The doors opened and Kaila is pushed forward into the throne room and she and her guards walk towards the throne and the guards force Kaila to kneel in front of their king's throne. "Who is this little Asgardian Girl? Laufey asked. "She is the granddaughter of the All-father and the daughter of Prince Loki." The guard said and he is the one who kidnaped her and brought her here to Jotunheim. "Take her and lock her in the prison." Laufey said and the guards bowed and dragged her away towards the prison. Laufey sat on his throne thinking how he can you this little Asgardian princess to get what he wants from Odin.


	23. Chapter 23

**A/N: Loki's best friend here, I hope you guys like this chapter. I want to thank his4evergirl for helping me with this chapter. Just a warring this chapter is kind of sad so you might want to get your tissues ready. Please read and review.**

Chapter 23

The next morning and Kaila in her prison cell on Jotunheim

Loki woke up and he got dressed and he walked out of his room and he headed towards his daughter's room. He finally reaches Kaila's room and he sees that her door is opened and he has a really bad feeling so he ran inside and he started searching frantically for his little girl but he couldn't find her in her room. "Kaila where are you! Kaila baby please answer me! KAILA!" Loki cries out desperately for his daughter. Thor is walking by and he sees Loki on his to his knees crying he runs to his little brother and he knelt down next to his baby brother and Loki collapsed into his big brother's arms. "Loki, brother what's wrong?" Thor asked. "She's gone...again. She's been taken again and I…I…I don't know where she is or who has taken her, my poor baby." Loki said and he started to cry even harder. Thor sees how upset his little brother is and he starts rubbing Loki's back and trying to calm him down. Finally Thor got Loki to calm down and he stood up and he helped his little brother to his feet. "Loki I swear to you I will commanded that a search party to be sent out to search for her and we will find her." Thor said. Loki couldn't speak for he was just to upset so he just nods his head. Thor took Loki to see their father but before the left and they see a small stone tile on the floor and Loki picks it up and he looks at it and on the stone one word is etched on to it and he reads the word Jotunheim and he knew who had stolen his daughter and he was furious because know one steals his daughter know one. He let's go of Thor and he went to speak with his father and Thor is walking beside his little brother. Back on Jotunheim the guard take Kaila down into the deepest and darkest part of the prison and they push her in and she fall to the ground and then two of the guards pick her up and the chain her to the wall in a standing position and her arms are chained so far apart so she can't remove the piece of blanket from her mouth and call for help. Before they left they turned and looked at Kaila, "Enjoy your stay, Princess. They said and they sneer the word princess? Then they left and when they are gone Kaila broke down in to tears not knowing if she will ever see her papa or her family or her best friend Darren ever again and she cries herself to sleep.


	24. Chapter 24

**A/N: Loki's best friend here,** I hope you guys like this chapter and I want to thank his4evergirl for help me with this chapter. Please read and review

Chapter 24

Planning the rescue

Loki reached the throne room doors and he is standing outside debating whether to go in and tell his father that Kaila has been taken again and this time by the frost giants or handle it on his own and he finally decided to handle it on his own and he turns to leave. Thor finally catches up to Loki and he puts his hand on his little brother's shoulder. "Come on brother. Father will want to get her back just as much as we do." Thor said. Loki looks at his brother and he just nods his head and then Thor looks at the two guards by the doors and they opened the doors and the two brothers walk in. Odin is sitting on his throne and Frigga is standing next to her husband and they see their sons are walking into the throne room. Frigga notices that something is terribly wrong and she sees that Loki looks terribly upset so she runs over to her younger son and she pulls him in for a hug. "Loki sweetheart what's wrong? Frigga asked and then she looks at her elder son but before Thor could say anything, "They took her!" Loki shout and then he broke down crying again. Odin walks towards his wife and two sons and he puts his hand on his son's trembling shoulder and Loki let's go of his mother and he turns to look at his father. "Who would dare take my granddaughter?" Odin asked. "My people are the ones who took my daughter." Loki said. Thor looked at his brother and then at his mother and father, "Loki, brother what do you mean your people took Kaila?" Thor asked. Loki looks over at Thor and he saw a sad look in his little brother's eyes. "Loki, what's wrong little brother?" Thor asked. "Thor I…I am adopted…I'm a Frost Giant." Loki said his eyes being welling up with tears and his bottom lip trembling. Seeing how upset his little brother is and see that he is also about to start crying again Thor wraps his arms around his baby brother and Loki buries his face into his brother's chest and he starts crying. Odin and Frigga also wraps their arms around their upset younger son and around their elder son and they helped Thor calm Loki down. "Brother it doesn't matter if you are adopted and it doesn't matter that you are a Frost Giant you are my brother and that will never change but now we need to think up a plan to save Kaila from the Frost Giant." Thor said. Loki nodded and he let's go Thor and Odin and Frigga let's go of Loki and Thor and they all walked in to the war room and they started making plans to rescue Kaila. "Will be going alone to rescue my daughter and you can't stop me." Loki said. "I am coming with you Loki for they will have me to deal with for like you know one kidnaps my little niece and get away with it so I am coming with and that is finale." Thor said. Loki smiled at his older brother, "Thank you Thor I welcome your company." Loki said. Thor pats Loki on the back and then Odin announces that he will send hundred of his braves warriors as well to rescue Kaila. Loki and Thor nodded and they got up and they walked out of the war room and they went the separate ways so they can get ready to leave. Loki is in his room and he grabbing everything that he might need his daggers extra daggers as well as healing supplies as well food rations that he keeps in his room just in case he might need it. "Don't worry baby papa's coming." Loki said.


	25. Chapter 25

**A/N: Loki's best friend here, I hope you guy like this chapter and sorry that it's a little late. I was having writer's block but I promise that the next chapter will be up soon. I want to thank his4evergirl for helping me with this chapter so thank you his4evergirl. Please read and review.**

Chapter 25

The rescue

Loki walks out of his room and he finds his brother standing outside his door. "Father is waiting for us in the throne room. He's gathered the warriors." Thor said. "You're brother let's go. There is no telling what they are doing to my little girl." Loki said. Thor placed his hand on Loki's shoulder and they walked towards the throne room. The two guards standing by the doors and they opened the doors and Thor and Loki walked in. "Ah my sons I am glad you made it. Now I want you two to try to talk to Laufey first so we can try to avoid a war if all possible and only use the warriors as a last resort I am, I understood?" Odin asked as he looked at his sons. "Yes Father." Thor said. Then Odin looks at his younger son. "Loki, son do you understand as well?" Odin asked. Loki looked up at his father and he takes a deep breath. "I do father but if they hurt or harm my daughter in any way. I will not hesitate for I will kill them all." Loki said and then he turned and walked away without another word. "Thor keep an eye on Loki." Odin said as he turned to face his elder son. "I will father." Thor said and then he turned to the warrior, "Warriors my niece is trapped on Jotunheim and she needs your help and I know that my father has already told you to come but I want to ask you for myself. Who among you will come with me and my brother to save the princess?" Thor asked. "We will!" The warriors shouted together and Thor nodded and they followed after Loki. They walked into the stable and they saw Loki leading his black stallion Calder out of the stables. Thor and the warriors went into the stable and they leaded their horses out and Loki mounts Calder and Thor mounts his white stallion Haldor and the warriors mount their horses and they rode off towards the Bi frost. They dismounted their horses and they walked towards Heimdall and he started up the Bi frost and they disappeared into the Bifrost. They landed side by side and the cold air hit them. The walk was silent as they made their way to the palace. "You've come a long way to die, Asgardian." Laufey said. "Where is my daughter? What have you done with her? I demanded that you return my daughter to me right now!" Loki demanded. Laufey just laughed along with every Frost Giant in the throne room, "She will stay my prisoner unless you accepted my terms." Laufey said. "What are your terms?" Thor asked. "I demand that the Casket of Ancient Winters will be returned to me and Asgard doesn't interfere in the Jotunheim's future endeavors these are my terms do you accepted them you will never see her again." Laufey said. If my daughter is unharmed and unhurt then we will think about accepting your terms." Loki said. Laufey nodded and he looked at two of his guards, "Bring the Asgardian princess to me." Laufey ordered. The two guards bowed and the left and they headed towards the prison then they came back supporting a weak and semiconscious Kaila and they forced her to her knees in front of Laufey's throne and she fell on her stomach and Loki ran over to his little girl and knelt down and he held her in his arms. "Kaila, baby! Can you hear me? Please wake up, please, little one," Loki begged her quietly and tears started streaming down his cheeks and he glared at Laufey, "You are an evil cruelly heartless monster." Loki shouted angrily. Kaila wakes up and she sees her papa. Papa?" Kaila asked and she cried into her father's chest, Loki rubs his daughter's back gently trying to calm her. "Shh there, there baby it's okay daddy's here, Daddy's got you. Daddy won't let anything happen to you." Loki said. He picked up Kaila and cradled her in his arms and he stood next to his brother. "Papa you came for me. Kaila said and she kept repeating "You came for me." "Of course baby I will always come for you." Loki said and he held his daughter even closer. "So do you accept my terms?" Laufey asked again. Loki felt his cold blood begin to boil and he hand Kaila over to his brother and Thor took his niece and he watched Loki walk towards Laufey's throne and he took out one of his dagger and Thor saw that Loki was about to throw it at Laufey. "Loki stop we have Kaila. We need to get her home now." Thor said. Loki was ignoring his brother then he heard a weak little voice. "Please papa I don't feel very good. Please papa I don't like it here, please I just wanna go home." Kaila said and Loki turned around and he went back over to his brother and he took his daughter from Thor and he held her in his arms once again and he looked at Laufey. "Your terms have been rejected and it you ever you come into Asgard or if you send one of your guards into Asgard to steal my daughter or to harm my family I will kill the guard and the one who sent him." Loki said and he and Thor and the warriors left the throne room leaving a shocked and shunned Laufey behind and the group headed back to the place where they arrived and Thor called for Heimdall to open the Bi frost. A portal opened and the group found themselves back on Asgard and Kaila had fallen asleep in her papa's safe protective arms and she knows as long as her papa is around nothing will ever hurt her.


	26. Chapter 26

**A/N: Loki's best friend here, I hope you guys like this chapter and I am sorry that you guys hadn't to wait for this chapter I had writer's block and I want to thank his4evergirl for help me with is chapter without you this chapter could never had happen so thank you his4evergirl. Please read and review and remember I love hearing from my awesome reviewers**

Chapter 26

In the healing room again

"Thor I am taking Kaila to the healing room so she can get checked out to make sure that she is alright." Loki said. Thor nodded, "Loki, go take care of Kaila and I will go and tell mother and father that we have returned with Kaila." Loki nodded and he left the Bi frost and he took Kaila who is still sleeping in his arms to the healing room. He walked in and he laid his sweet little girl on one of the beds and then he noticed that Kaila is still in her green night gown and Loki also saw that her night gown has small gashes in it. Kaila, baby I need you to wake up." Loki said and he gently nudged his daughter. Kaila woke up and she gave her papa a weak little smile. "Kaila baby, how are you feeling? Loki asked and then he saw tears streaming down his little girl's cheeks. He sat down on the bed next to his little girl, Oh Kaila, what's wrong baby?" Loki asked. "They cut me with a strange looking dagger that was made of a strange black ice and it really hurt papa, it also made me feel really strange." Kaila said. Loki saw Eir and he waved her over. "Ah Prince Loki and Princess Kaila how can I help you?" Eir asked bowing. He began to tell Eir who is the head healer what Kaila told him. "Prince Loki, bring your daughter over to the soul forge." Eir said. Loki carefully picked up Kaila and he carried her over and he laid his little girl down on the soul forge. Then Eir began examining Kaila then she found something, "Oh my this is not good at all." Eir said. "What is it Eir what have you found?" Loki asked trying not to panic. "There is some kind of powerful magic blocking your daughter's regenerative power." Eir said. "Eir is there anything you can do to unblock this it and restore my little girl's regenerative power?" Loki asked. Eir shook her head sadly, "I am sorry Prince Loki but there is nothing I can do as far as I can tell her regenerative power is blocked forever." Eir said and she turned off the soul forge and Loki picked up Kaila and held her in his arms. "Other than that is my daughter alright? Loki asked looking at Eir. "She might be a little sore and a little tired but other than that she is alright." Eir said. Thank you Eir." Loki said and he carried Kaila to his room and he laid his daughter down on his bed and he pulled his covers over his little girl and he noticed that she had fallen asleep again so Loki sat down in one of his chair and he began to read one of his magic book and he kept looking up from his book to make sure that Kaila is alright and also that she is still in his room. Loki decided that Kaila was going to stay with him each night until he is sure that his little girl is safe.


	27. Chapter 27

**A/N: Loki's best friend here, I hope you guys like this chapter and I want to thank his4evergirl for helping me with this chapter. Please read and review.**

Chapter 27

During the night

Loki decided that he should go to bed so he closed his book and got up and he put it back on the shelf and he changed into his night-clothes and then he crawled into bed and he felt Kaila snuggling closer to him and she rested her head on her papa's chest. Loki smiled and he wrapped his arms around his daughter and he held her close and he kisses the Kaila's forehead. "Goodnight Kaila, and remember baby that papa loves you." Loki whispers softly into his daughter's ear. Around midnight Kaila feels something calling to her and she slid out of her papa's bed and she crept out of his room and she walked down the hall to the weapons vault to where the Casket of Ancient Winters is kept. She walked towards the Casket and she had felt a strange feeling and she knew she had touch it, so she gave into the feeling and she touched the Casket. Suddenly Kaila felt strange and she looked down and she sees her reflection in the casket. After seeing her reflection, she looks at her hands and they are blue she let's go of the Casket and she starts thinking that the Frost Giant did this to her. "What's happening to me? Why am I like this? What did the Frost Giants do to me to make me look like this?" Kaila thought to herself. She wanted to run to her papa but she was afraid that her papa wouldn't want her and he wouldn't love her any more if he saw her like this so she ran back to her room and she ran inside and she locked her door and she laid down on her bed and she cried into her pillow. Loki woke up and he saw that Kaila was gone he got up and he was about to run out of his room when he heard crying coming from his daughter's room. Loki walked out of his room and he tried to open the door but he found that the door is locked and he knocked on the door.


	28. Chapter 28

**A/N: Loki's best friend here, I hope you guys like this chapter. I want to thank his4evergirl for helping me with this chapter and his4evergirl also came up with the chapter title so thank you, his4evergirl. I promise that the next chapter will be longer. ****Please read and review. **

Chapter 28

Fear, The Monster Within.

"Kaila baby, what's wrong?" Loki asked from behide his daughter's door. "Nothing….Papa….I just had a bad dream….but I'll be fine." Kaila said through her tears. Hearing how upset his little girl is and hearing her crying alone in her room broke Loki's heart. "Kaila sweetheart you don't sound fine. Please baby open the door so I can help you." Loki said. He waited for his daughter answer or open the door and let him in. "Really it's nothing….It's nothing you or anyone can help me with. I need to work it out on my own." Kaila said. "Baby please let me help you." Loki said his eyes beginning to well up with tears and he waited for Kaila to say something but she never did for she had fallen asleep. Loki turned and walked back into his own room and he laid down in his bed but he could fall back asleep for he was wide awake worrying about his little girl and why she left his room and why she didn't wake him up after her nightmare and why she went to her own room. Something wasn't right and he was going to find out what was going on with his little girl in the morning.


	29. Chapter 29

**A/N: Loki's best friend here, I hope you guys like this chapter. What to thank his4evergirl for helping me with this chapter, so thank you, his4evergirl. Please read and review.**

Chapter 29

Loki tells his daughter the truth about her heritage

Kaila wakes up early and she crept out of her room and she went back to the weapons vault to see if what happened to her was real or a dream so she touched the casket again and she sees her hands are turning blue again. She falls to her knees and she hides her face in her blue hands and she began to cry. Loki heard Kaila leaving her room and he got up and followed his daughter towards the weapons vault and he sees his little girl on the floor in front of the Casket Ancient Winters and he see that her hands are blue and he also sees that Kaila is crying. Loki runs over to his little girl and he kneels down next to her and he pulls her into his arms. Kaila struggles to get away and Loki holds on to his daughter. "Get your hands off of me!" Kaila yells. "Shh Kaila baby, it's me, it's your papa. Sweetheart I need you to calm down and look at me." Loki said in smoothing gentle voice and he starts rubbing his daughter's back. Kaila takes a deep breath and she looks up and she sees her papa looking at her and she sees a worried look on her papa's face and she knew that she must still look like a monster. "Papa what's wrong with me? Why do I look like a monster?" Kaila asked with fresh tears streaming down her blue cheeks. "Oh baby, there's nothing wrong with you." Loki said. "No, you're wrong I…..I'm cursed…they cursed me." Kaila said through her tears. When he heard his daughter say that she is cursed and that the Frost Giants cursed her he knew he was going to have to tell her the truth about her heritage but he would wait to tell her about her mother when she is a little older but this could wait. "Kaila baby listen to me you are not cursed and they didn't curse you." Loki said. Kaila looked at her papa, "How do you know that I'm not cursed and that they didn't curse my?" Kaila asked. Loki took a deep breath before he begins. "Kaila baby, there is something I need to tell you." Loki said. "Okay papa what do you have to tell me?" Kaila asked. Loki stood up and he help Kaila to her feet and he kisses the top of her head and Kaila skin changes back to her normal color and Loki holds his daughter's hand and they walk back towards their separate room and Kaila goes into her room and Loki goes into his and Kaila changes out of her night-gown and she puts on her regular clothes and Loki also changes out of his night-clothes and he puts on his regular clothes and he walks out of his room and he knocks on his daughter's door. "Kaila baby, are you ready?" Loki asked and he sees his daughter's door open and Kaila walks out. "Yes papa I'm ready." Kaila said and both father and daughter walked toward the garden, and when they were there among the flowers. Loki sat down on one of the benches and he picked up Kaila and he sat her on his lap. He takes a deep breath to calm his nerves before he tells his daughter the truth. "The Frost Giants didn't do this to you. This is a part of who you really are and part of who I am." Loki said. "What do you mean, Papa?" Kaila asked. Loki took another deep breath, "I am a Frost Giant." Then he looks around to make sure they're alone and once he's sure he could show her his Jotun form. Kaila's body trembles violently with the force and power of her heart-broken sobs. Loki held his little girl close as she cried into his chest and he changed his skin back to its normal color.


	30. Chapter 30

**A/N: Loki's best friend here, I want to Thank his4evergirl for helping me with my writer's block (you are so awesome and amazing my friend). This chapter wouldn't have happened without you so thank you so much. I really love hearing from my reviewers and I hope you guys still like this story. Please read and review and tell me know what you think.**

Chapter 60

The following day

Loki woke up to find his beloved Isla sitting next to his daughter's healing room bed. "Isla, good morning sweetheart." Loki said. "Good morning darling, oh and I see Kaila didn't eat anything that I brought and neither did you I see." Isla said sounding a little disappointed. Before Loki could reply to his beloved, Kaila was crying in her sleep. "No...Please...Please don't make me do it...Please...I don't...No!" Kaila said and then she woke up screaming as hot tears continued to stream down her cheeks and she found that her papa and her new mama are both holding her in their arms. "Mama, Papa...my dream...it was terrible." She cried, hugging herself closer to her parents. "What happened, baby?" Loki asked his daughter. "I...It was Laufey...he...he was making me...do things...horrible things..." Kaila said threw her tears while her parents held her in their arms. "Kaila baby, tell me what horrible things was he making you do?" Loki asked. Kaila shook her not wanting to tell her papa or her new mama in fear of what might happen if she tells. "Kaila, please if you don't tell us. Your papa and I can't help you." Isla said. "She's right baby, please talk to me tell me how can I and your mama help you if you don't talk to us." Loki said. Kaila took a deep breath and she let it out slowly before she started. "He made me hurt my family." Kaila said and she started crying even harder into her papa's chest as her mama rubs her back. "How was he making you hurt us?" Loki asked his daughter, suddenly worried that there was something more to Kaila's dreams. "I...I-I...don't...know." Kaila stammered. "He...he just...was...and I cou...couldn't say no...I had...no con...control." Kaila said crying and trembling. Loki lifted his daughter's chin so he could look at her face to face. "Kaila tell me what you meant by you had no control?" Loki asked. "I just...I had to do...whatever Laufey wanted...I couldn't say no...I wasn't in control of myself." Kaila explained and she hide her face into her papa's chest and she began sobbing even harder than before. Shh there, there baby it's alright." Loki said. "No. It's not aright Papa, he'll come for me I just know it." Kaila said crying into her papa's chest. "Kaila, you listen to me I won't let anything happen to you, your mother or your brother and sister and beside Laufey won't dare come here." Loki said. Kaila looked at her papa confused. "Why I don't understand Papa?" "A long time ago, after the war ended between Asgard and the Jotunheim, your grandfather made a truce with Laufey. Part of that truce was that no one on Asgard would go to the Jotunheim and no one from Jotunheim would go to Asgard." Loki explained to his young daughter. "But Papa, they've already broken the truce once...when that one Jotun kidnapped me." Kaila said. "They'll do it again." Loki noticed that his baby was trembling and she also looks so scared and it broke his heart to see how frighten his little girl is and also worried that she might be taken again. Isla see how scared Kaila looks and also how upset and brokenhearted Loki looks. "Loki, darling you should talk to your father prepares he can help ease our daughter's fears." Isla suggested. "My father isn't always the most comforting person..." "Loki, just go and see if he can help." Isla said, stopping Loki's sentence. Loki nodded. "Alright." He got up and walked out of the healing room. Seeing her papa leaving Kaila got up and she was about to run after her papa but Isla grab her and she let her daughter in her arms. "You need to rest, Sweetheart." Isla told her. "But, I want to go with Papa." Kaila protested. "You need to rest and your papa will be back, soon." Isla said leading Kaila back to the bed and she helped her adopted daughter lay down and she kissed her forehead. "Try to get some sleep sweetie." Isla said and she was about to leave but Kaila grabs her new mama's hand. "No. please don't leave me I'm scared and papa isn't here to protect me and he isn't here keep the bad dreams a way and I don't want to be alone." Kaila said and she started crying again. Isla sits back on and she held her beloved Loki's daughter's hand no her daughter's hand. "I won't go anywhere, Sweetheart." Isla said, smiling sweetly at Kaila. "Now, close your eyes and rest." She then began to sing a lullaby to her sweet little Kaila. Kaila's eyelids began to grow heavy and she yawned before falling asleep, still holding her mama's hand.


	31. Chapter 31

**A/N: Loki's best friend here, **I **hope you guys like this chapter. Sorry guys that I didn't update my story last night I was having writer's block, but it is gone and I promise that I will have two more chapters finished today so stay tuned. Please read and review. **

Chapter 31

Darren finds out about Kaila's family secret

Papa do you mind if I go down to the stables and see Calder and thank him for helping you save me from that terrible man?" Kaila asked. Loki smiled at his daughter, "Of course I don't mind Kaila, go and have fun sweetheart." Loki said. "Thank you, papa you're the best." Kaila said and she kisses her papa's cheek and then she stood up and Kaila was about to leave but Loki took his daughter's hand. "Kaila, if you need me I will be in the training yard with your Uncle." Loki said. "Okay, but I'm sure I'll be fine, Papa." Kaila said. "I know baby, but I lost you twice, I don't think I could bear it, if I lost you a third time." Loki said. "You won't lose me papa. Bye I love you." Kaila said. "Bye Kaila, I love you to baby." Loki said and he hugs his daughter and kisses her forehead and Loki let's go of Kaila and she runs out of the garden then she stops and she turns around and she waves good-bye to her papa and grandmama and they wave back and Kaila smiles that her papa and grandmama and they smile back and then she turns back around and she runs out of the garden. Kaila heads towards the stables and she walks into the stables and she walks over to Calder's stall. "Hi Calder how are you today?" Kaila asked as she stood on a stool and she stroked his neck. Calder nuzzles Kaila's face and she held on to his neck and she hugs him tightly. "I love you too Calder and I want to thank you for helping my papa save him from that terrible man." Kaila said. Then Calder whinnied as if he was saying you're welcome. Then Kaila buries her face into Calder's neck and then she starts crying as she clings to Calder's mane. "Calder my papa told me that he is a Frost Giant and he also told me that I am half a Frost Giant but I don't even know who my mama is or anything about her." Kaila said and Calder nuzzles her again. "Please Calder don't tell anyone that my papa is a Frost Giant and that I am half a Frost Giant can I trust you to keep my secret?" Kaila asked the black stallion. Calder neighed his response and Kaila let's go of Calder and she smiles at the horse. "Thank you, Calder I knew I could trust you." Kaila said. Unbeknownst to Kaila she didn't know that someone else had overheard her. Darren had heard everything that Kaila had said about her father begin a Frost Giant and that she is half a Frost Giant for he was in the stable visiting Fandral's horse and he just overheard what his best friend had said about what she and her father are.


	32. Chapter 32

**A/N: Loki best friend here, I hope you guys like this chapter and I want to thank his4evergirl helping me with this chapter and the two new characters name Isla and Caleb credit goes to his4evergirl. The other character Asta belongs to me. Please read and review.**

Chapter 32

Kaila meets someone new

Darren walks over and he stood be hide his best friend. "Hi Kaila," Darren said. Hearing a voice Kaila let's go of Calder and she turns around and she sees Darren standing in front of her. "Oh…hi Darren. I didn't know you were here too." Kaila said and she is hoping beyond all hope that he didn't hear what she had said to Calder. "Kaila is it true?" Darren asked. Kaila felt her heart skip a beat. "Is what true Darren?" Kaila asked. "Is what you just said true? That your father is a frost giant and you're half frost giant? And that you don't know who your mother was? That's sad." Darren said. Kaila felt her eyes welling up with tears but she fought the tears back. Then two more children came into the stables and they also heard what Darren said. "Father was right when he said that there is something strange about Prince Loki." Caleb said and he looked at his younger sister. "Your mother probably abandoned you or she died after having a little monster like you." Asta said. Kaila felt tears that she thought she had fought back start streaming down her cheeks. Seeing his best friend so upset and crying and being picked on by his two cousins made his blood boil. Stop it Caleb and you to Asta!" Darren shouted. They stopped and looked at their cousin. "Why are you defending a half Frost Giant?" Caleb asked. Before Darren could answer Asta spoke up, "Darren their evil, terrible monsters and she is a half monster." He glared at his cousins, "She's my best friend and for your information her name is Kaila." Darren said. "She your What?" Caleb and Asta asked together. They didn't even noticed that Kaila ran out of the stables she just had to get away from the other two children and away from Darren for she couldn't believe that he didn't defend her against them, but she left and she didn't know that he did defend her against the other children. Kaila knew that the only people you can really trust is your family. She ran through the court-yards but she wasn't looking were she was going and she bumped into someone. "Are you alright?" A kind voice asked. Not even knowing you it belonged to Kaila through her arms around whoever was in front of her and she hides her face and cried. "Shh, it's alright." The kind voice said and Kaila can feel arms begin wrapped around her and she looks up and she sees a beautiful young maiden around her papa's age and she has beautiful blue eyes and long flowing strawberry blonde hair. "Sweetie, are you lost?" She asked. Kaila shook her head and she starts to cry even harder. "Shhh there, there little one, now tell me what wrong, but could you tell your name first?" She asked. Kaila looked up and she nodded her head. "My name is Kaila Lokidottir." Kaila said and then she started wondering what her name is. "What's your name?" Kaila asked. "My name is Isla." Isla said. "Umm Lady Isla, could you come with me to the training-yard please. Okay but I don't feel too comfortable just leaving you there." Isla said. "Don't worry Lady Isla my papa and uncle will be there." Kaila said as she wiped her tears away. "Alright let's go." Isla said and they made their way to the training-yard.


	33. Chapter 33

**A/N: Loki's best friend here, I hope you guys like this chapter and I want to thank his4evergirl for helping me with this chapter, so thank you his4evergirl. Please read and review. **

Chapter 33

In the training-yard

Isla and Kaila finally reached the training-yard and they stop and they both watch the training practice and when the training practice stops and Kaila sees her papa talking to her Uncle Thor and she let's go of Isla hand and she runs over to her papa and throws her arms around her papa and she cries into her papa's stomach. "Kaila baby, what's wrong?" Loki asked. Kaila is unable to answer because she is crying to hard. Isla walks over to Loki and the still crying Kaila. "You must be this sweet child's father." Isla said. "I am and do you know why my daughter is so upset?" Loki asked. "I found her crying like this and she wanted me to bring her to you. I hate seeing a child so upset. If there is something I could do to help, I will." Isla said and she walks. Thor, could you take Kaila for a moment?" Loki asked. Alright brother, come here Kaila." Thor said and he picks up his little niece and she cries into his chest. Loki ran after the maiden, "Wait please?" Loki called after her. Isla stops can she turns around and looks at him. "I thought maybe your daughter would want to be alone with you?" Isla said. "I...I just wanted to thank you for helping her." Loki replied. "What is your name?" He asked. "Isla." She said with a smile. "I'm Loki and I would like to invite her to join my family for dinner as a thank you for helping Kaila." Loki said. "Thank you, for the dinner invitation Prince Loki but I must get home and start preparing dinner for my children." Isla said. Loki thought for a moment and then he had an idea. "Why don't you bring them with you?" Loki asked. Isla thought and then she nodded, "Alright I'll come to dinner." Isla said happily. Loki took Isla's hand and he pressed a gentle kiss on her hand. "Until to night Lady Isla." Loki said romantically and Isla smiled and left to find her children and to get them ready for tonight. Loki walked over and he took Kaila from Thor and he walked into the palace so they could get ready as well and he will ask her later why she is so upset.


	34. Chapter 34

**A/N: Loki's best friend here, I hope you guys like this chapter and I want to thank his4evergirl for helping me with this chapter, so thank you, his4evergirl. Please read and review.**

Chapter 34

Getting ready for dinner

Loki takes Kaila back to her room. "Kaila, sweetheart I need you to get ready for dinner and I need you to wear one of party dresses." Loki said. Why papa?" Kaila asked. "Because Lady Lady Isla will be joining us and she is bring her children with her." Loki said. Then he notices that Kaila looked both happy and a little sad. "Kaila baby, what's wrong?" Loki asked a little concerned. "It's nothing papa." Kaila said and she sat down on her bed and drew her knees close to her chest and Loki sat down next to his daughter and he wrapped an arm around his little girl. "Kaila baby talk to me what's wrong. You know that you can tell me anything." Loki said and it was true no matter what he would all was listen to what his daughter had to say. Kaila took a deep breath before she spoke. "Papa really like Lady Isla but I don't want to meet any other children." Kaila said and then she broke down and she hide her face in her knees and she started crying. "Oh Kaila baby, talk me and tell what happened?" Loki asked. Kaila looks up and Loki sees tears streaming down his baby's cheeks, "Papa I….I was in the stable and I….I was talking to Calder and I…I t…told him our secret and I….I d….didn't know Darren was in the stable and he overheard me and he asked me it was true and before I could answer to other children came and they overheard Darren and they started making fun of me and I ran out of the stable and I don't if Darren stood up for me, but why would he defend a little half monster like me." Kaila said and she starts crying a little harder and she hide her face in her knees again. Loki felt his eyes welling up tears but he knew he had to be strong for his little girl. "Kaila baby, look at me." Loki said and she looked at her papa. Her eyes are still glistening with tears, "What is it, Papa?" Kaila asked. "Oh sweetheart you maybe half frost giant but that doesn't mean you are a monster, how can you be a monster when you are my beautiful and talented daughter Kaila, so by my account you are not a monster so you can stop think yourself as a monster because you are not." Loki said. "But," Kaila started to say. "But nothing Kaila you are beautiful and I love you and your Uncle loves you and your grandmama loves you and your grandpapa loves you Kaila, never forget that your family loves you." Loki said. Kaila nods her head and then a thought came into her, "What if Darren hates her? What if he doesn't want to be her best friend anymore?" Loki saw that his daughter has a worried look on her face. "Kaila baby, what's wrong?" Loki asked. "Oh papa, what if Darren hates me, and what if he doesn't want to be my best friend anymore." Kaila said and she starts crying again. "Oh Kaila, come here baby." Loki said and Kaila climbs on to her papa's lap and she cries into his chest. Loki starts rubbing her back and he kisses the top of her head and he finally gets Kaila to calm down and he help her get ready for dinner. After Kaila is dressed Loki is about to leave. "Papa, please don't leave me." Kaila said and she ran after him and she grabs his hand. Loki took Kaila to his room and she sat down on his bed and waited for him to finish getting ready. "I will just stay away from the other children and Darren if he is there all I need is my papa and my family and no one else." Kaila said to herself and she knew that it would be hard to stay away from Darren but she would do it.


	35. Chapter 35

**A/N: Loki's best friend here, I hope you guys like this chapter and I want to thank his4evergirl for helping me with his chapter, so thank you his4evergirl. Please read and review. **

Chapter 35

Before Dinner

Kaila is still sitting on her papa's bed and she sees that he is wearing his armor. "Wow papa you really look handsome." Kaila said. Loki looks at his daughter and he chuckles but before saying, "Thank you, baby and you look really beautiful." "Thank you, papa but I don't feel very beautiful." Kaila said and she looks down. Loki walks over and he sits down next to Kaila and he wraps an arm around her shoulder and he pulls her close. "Baby, you are so beautiful. You know I wouldn't lie to you...besides you look so much like your mother and she was indeed beautiful." Loki said. "Papa did mama abandon me or she died after having a little monster like me?" Kaila asked. Loki wrapped an arm around his daughter's shoulder. "Kaila," Loki started to say then there came a knock at the door. "Come in." Loki said. The door opened and Thor walks in and he sees his brother comforting little Kaila. He walks over to his brother and his niece and he sits down next to them and he see that Kaila looks upset. "Loki what's wrong with Kaila?" Thor asked. "Kaila saw her Jotun form and I told heritage." Loki said. Awe poor Kaila, how did she take it?" Thor asked and he sees that Kaila buries her face into Loki's chest. "She was upset but I took her to see mother and mother talk to her and she was calm and then Kaila went to see Calder and Darren over heard her and then two other children overheard him and they started making fun of her and Kaila thinks that Darren hates her now." Loki said. "Darren Fandralson is Kaila friend?" Thor asked. "Uncle Thor he was my best friend." Kaila said as she looked at her uncle. "Is he still your best friend?" Thor asked. "Why would Darren want to be best friends with a little monster like me?" Kaila asked her Uncle Thor and her eyes started welling up with tears. "Kaila sweetheart you should give him a chance and if he is really your best friend he will accepted you for who you are." Thor said and Loki nodded. "Your Uncle is right are you ready to go to dinner?" Loki asked and Kaila nodded and they stood up and Loki held Kaila's right hand and Thor held her left and they walked out of Loki's room.


	36. Chapter 36

**A/N: Loki's best friend here, I hope you guys like his chapter and I want to thank his4evergirl once again for helping me will this chapter, so thank you, his4evergirl without you this chapter wouldn't have happened. Please read and review.**

Chapter 36

At Dinner

Thor, Loki and Kaila walk into the feasting room and they see Odin and Frigga, Fandral and his wife Lana and his younger sister Isla sitting at the table and the children were sitting at their own table. At the children's table are Fandral and Lana's son Darren and Isla's 12 year old son Caleb and her 7-year-old daughter Asta. Upon seeing Kaila, Caleb and Asta started whispering to each other and they also started laughing quietly be hide their hands. Kaila knew that they were talking about her and laughing at her too. Kaila could feel the tears stinging her eyes and her heart aching and sees how her papa is looking at Lady Isla and she didn't want to ruin it for him and she didn't want to ruin the dinner for her family. She blinked several times, to clear away the tears and made herself think of happier thoughts to keep the tears from coming. She wouldn't let anyone see how upset this had made her. She let's go of her papa's hand because her Uncle Thor is already over at the table and he is talking to his family and friends. Loki feels that Kaila has let go his hand he looks down at his daughter and Kaila smiles up at him because she knew she needed to be brave for her papa and that Lady Isla likes him. She starts to walk over but Loki grabs her hand and Kaila stops and she looks up at her papa. "Kaila baby are you sure. You know you can stay with me." Loki said. "I'll be alright papa. Don't worry oh and Lady Isla is smiling at you." Kaila said and she hugs her papa and bravely walks over to the other table and sits down next to Darren. Loki watched his brave little walk over and sits down next to Darren and he walks over and sits down next to Isla. During dinner the adults were laughing and talking and so were their children all except Kaila who is looking down and trying to block out what Caleb and Asta are saying about her but Darren can see that his best friend is trying hard not to start crying so he moves his chair closer to her and he wraps an arm around her and he holds her is feel scared and move away from him, she thinking that he doesn't really care and he's just being nice to her because of the adults are there. "Um Darren, could you let me go please." Kaila begged. "Why Kaila, are you alright?" Darren asked. I'm not really all that hungry." Kaila said and then Darren let's go of Kaila and she runs out of the feasting room. Loki sees his daughter running out of the feasting room and he starts to stand up and is about to go after her. Darren stands up, "Let me talk to her." Darren said and Loki nodded and he ran after his best friend.


	37. Chapter 37

**A/N: Loki's best friend here, I hope you guys like this chapter and I want to thank his4evergirl for helping me with his chapter, so thank you his4evergirl. Please read and review.**

Chapter 37

Best Friend to the rescue

Tears are streaming down her cheeks as she ran into the garden and she climbs one of the golden apple tree and she sat down on the branch and she cried then she heard someone calling her name. "Kaila, where are you!" She looks down excepting to see her papa but she sees Darren standing under the tree and she notices that he look sad and worried and she couldn't think why he would be sad and worried. Kaila stayed quiet so he wouldn't find her hiding spot. "Kaila, please come out? I want to talk to you." Darren called. Kaila climbs down the tree and she stands in front of Darren. "You don't have to be my friend. Just get it over with." Kaila said. "Kaila what are you talking about?" Darren asked confused. "Just get it over with already and then we can move on." Kaila said. "Get what over with? Kaila I have no clue what you're talking about? Darren replied still very confused. Kaila took a deep breath and she let it out slowly. "Just say it's over between us." Kaila said and she felt angry hot tears streaming down her cheeks. Darren looked very confused, "Kaila, you don't mean our friendship is over do you?" Darren asked worriedly. Kaila nodded and she fell to her knees and she covers her face with her hand and she starts crying. Darren kneels down next to Kaila and he pulls her to him and he wraps his arms around her and he holds her close. "Kaila you are my best friend in all the nine realm." Darren said and Kaila looks up at Darren, "Why would you want to be best friends with a monster like me." Kaila said through her tears. "Kaila you are not a monster you're my best friend and nothing will ever change that." Darren said. "Really Darren you mean it?" Kaila asked. "Of course Kaila and don't worry about my cousins Caleb and Asta I will talk to my Aunt Isla and tell her that they are picking on you and she will stop them." Darren said. "You promise Darren?" Kaila asked. "I promise Kaila." Darren said and then Kaila wraps her arm around Darren and she smiles at him and they both walk back to the feasting room together hand in hand.


	38. Chapter 38

**A/N: Loki's best friend here, I hope you guys like this chapter and I want to thank his4evergirl for helping me with his chapter, so thank you his4evergirl without you this chapter would never had happened. Please read and review.**

Chapter 38

Back in the feasting room

Darren and Kaila reentered the feasting room and they see that Isla is comforting a worried looking Loki. Thor looks up and he sees that Darren has returned with Kaila. "I think you may have been worried for nothing, Brother. It appears everything is just fine." Thor said Then Loki look up and he sees Kaila and Darren holding hands. "Kaila, is everything is alright?" Loki asked and she could smile and nod. "Yeah, everything is fine now Papa." Kaila said and Loki knew he had to ask this. "Are you and Darren still best friends?" Yes papa we are." Kaila said and she looks at Darren and he nodded and Loki smiled and the two children walked back over to their table and Darren felt Kaila trembling and he whispers in her ear. "Don't worry Kaila, if my cousins started teasing you. I will tell them that they better stop or I will tell Aunt Isla that they are making fun of you." Darren whispered. "Thank you, Darren." Kaila whispers back and the sat down and they finished their dinner without incident from Caleb and Asta. After dinner Loki stood up and he held out his hand to Isla. "Lady Isla would you like to see the garden. I believe the flowers are in full bloom?" Loki asked. "I would love to see the garden with you Prince Loki." Isla said and she took his and she stood up. "Please Lady Isla call me Loki." Loki said. "As long as you call me Isla." Isla said with a smile. "Shall we go Isla?" Loki asked. "Lead the way Loki." Isla said. Loki looked at his daughter, "Are you coming Kaila." Loki asked. "Yes, papa" Kaila said and she ran up to her papa and Lady Isla. "Caleb, Asta are you coming too?" Isla asked. "Yes mama." Asta said and she ran up to Kaila. Kaila stiffens and she looks to Darren for help. "Mother, Father can I go with Aunt Isla and see the garden?" Darren asked. Fandral nodded and he runs over to Kaila and he takes Kaila's hand. "Caleb son you coming?" Isla asked. No, Mother I think I am going to head home." Caleb said. "Are you sure?" Isla asked. Caleb nods, "Yes Mother, I'm tired." Isla nods, "Alright just be careful." Loki and Isla along with Kaila, Darren and Asta head to the garden. Asta walked next to her cousin. "Um Princess." Asta said. Kaila and Darren looked at each other and then they looked at Asta. "Ye…yes." Kaila said nervously. "I want to apologize for what I said and how I acted at dinner." Asta said. Kaila and Darren could believe that Asta apologized. Darren looked at his younger cousin, "Asta, why are you apologizing to Kaila and do you really meant it" Darren asked. "Yes Darren I mean it want to be her friend to." Asta said. "You want to be my friend?" Kaila asked shocked. Asta nodded and then Darren whispered in Asta's ear. "If you are lying to her just to hurt her I promise you will regretted it." Darren said and Asta nodded. "I will be watching you." Darren said. She grabs Asta and she gives her a hug. "I forgive you Asta." Kaila said and then she grabs Asta's right hand and then she grabs Darren's left hand and they ran a headed of Loki and Isla. Loki smiled to himself as he sees his little girl ran with Darren and Asta.


	39. Chapter 39

**A/N: Loki's best friend here, I hope you guys like this chapter and I want to thank his4evergirl for helping me with his chapter, so thank you his4evergirl without you this chapter would have never happened. Please read and review.**

Chapter 39

In the garden

They enter the garden and Loki and Isla watched the children play and Loki led Isla over to one of the flower bushes. Loki picked one of the flowers and he handed it to Isla and she took the flower from Loki. "Oh Loki, it's beautiful." Isla said and she smelled the flower. "Not as beautiful as you…if that is not too bold to of me to say." Loki said and then he looked away embarrassed. Seeing that Loki looked embarrassed Isla kissed his cheek and before Loki could react or say anything Kaila ran over to her papa and Isla. "Papa, come play with us?" Kaila asked. "Not right now Kaila." Loki said and Kaila looked sad and she walked away wiping her eyes. Darren stops play and he sees how upset Kaila is and he runs to her and her hugs her. Loki sees this and he starts to feel guilty and he even starts to feel guilty about the attraction he is feelings for Isla because of his first love Arianna. Isla walks over to Darren who is trying to comfort a crying and very upset Kaila and she kneels down next to her nephew and Kaila. "Darren, let me try talking to Kaila." Isla said Darren nodded "Yes, Aunt Isla and he stood up and walked over to his little cousin Asta. Isla wrapped her arms around Loki's little girl and Kaila threw her arms around Isla and she cries into her chest. "Shh there, there Kaila it's alright. Isla said and smoothing Kaila hair. "Lady Isla, why wouldn't my papa play with me? Did I….I do something wrong?" Kaila asked threw her tears. "Oh no Kaila your papa love you." Isla said and she waved Loki over to her and Loki walked over to them and he kneels down next to them. "Kaila your papa is her." Isla whispers. Kaila let's go of Isla and she throw her arms around her papa and she cries into his chest. "Oh baby, I'm so sorry it's my fault." Loki said into her hair and Isla sees tears streaming down Loki cheeks and she wraps her arms around both of them and she holds them close and she tries to calm Loki and Kaila down. Finally Loki calms down and he and Isla looks down and they see that Kaila is sound asleep in her papa's arm and Loki stood up and he helped Isla to stand and they walked over to one of the benches and they sat down and Isla ran her fingers through Kaila's hair and Loki kisses her cheek and they watched Kaila sleep and they also watched Asta and Darren play.


	40. Chapter 40

**A/N: Loki's best friend here, I hope you guys like this chapter and I had probably wouldn't have gotten through this chapter if it wasn't for his4evergirl so Thank you his4evergirl, I really love hearing from my reviewers. Please read and review.**

Chapter 40

Waking up in the garden

Loki and Isla are still sitting in the garden and Kaila is still sleeping in her papa's arms and Darren and Asta are still playing together. Isla looks at Kaila and then at Loki. "She's a lot like you, but I'm guessing she is also a lot like her mother…do you mind if I ask where mother is or is that a subject you would rather not talk about?" Isla asked. Loki thought for a moment and he took a deep breath. "I'll tell you about Kaila's mother." Loki said as wiped away a few tears that escaped from his eyes. "Oh Loki, you don't have to tell me if it's going to upset you." Isla said sounding worried for her new friend. "I'm alright Isla I need to tell you about Kaila's mother it will give me chance to practices on what I will say to Kaila when she is older." Loki said. "Alright my friend but if you get to upset you stop." Isla said. Loki nodded and he began, "Her name was Arianna and she was my best friend growing up, and I saved her from her abusive relationship and after that day we were they best of friends and later when we bit older I asked her to married me which she did and then she gave me a beautiful but she died in childbirth giving me my beautiful Kaila." Loki said tears welling up in his eyes." Loki said. During his tale neither Loki nor Isla noticed that Kaila was waking up. "Mama died having me? It's because I'm a monster isn't it?" Kaila asked as tears streaming down her cheeks. "Kaila, baby, you're not a monster. It's not your fault." Loki said hold his daughter close and then he started to think that it was his fault, but what none of them know is that there was some kind of dark magic at work that caused Adrianna to die in childbirth.


	41. Chapter 41

**A/N: Loki's best friend here, I hope you guys like this chapter and I probably wouldn't have gotten through this chapter if it wasn't for his4evergirl, so Thank you, his4evergirl I really love hearing from my reviewers. Please read and review.**

Chapter 41

Loki tells Isla about his family secret

Loki is still holding a crying and very upset Kaila in his arms and he starts rubbing his daughter's back gently trying to calm her. Loki rub his daughter's back gently trying to calm her. "Shh there, there baby it's alright, Papa's got you and everything will be aright Kaila, I promise." Loki said. Kaila looked at her papa and she shook her head. "No, it's not papa, now that Lady Isla know that I….I'm a monster and that I…I killed my mama she won't let Asta play with me and she will probably tell Lady Lana and she won't let Darren play with me either." Kaila said through her tears. Isla looked at Loki with a confused look on her face. "Loki, why does Kaila keep saying that she is a monster?" Isla asked. Loki took a deep breath to prepare himself for what he was about to say. "Have you heard the story of how the All-father defended the Frost Giant and took their casket?" Loki asked. Kaila nodded tearfully and Isla also nodded as well. "Well the casket wasn't the only thing the All-father took from Jotunheim that day." Loki said Isla and Kaila both looked at him confused. "What do you mean papa?" Kaila asked. "Well Kaila your grandfather went into the temple and he found a baby." Loki said sadly. "Loki what are you saying?" Isla asked. Loki took another deep breath for he knew this was going to be very hard for Kaila to hear. "The baby in the temple was me. I'm not Loki Odinson but Loki Laufeyson." Loki said. Upon hearing that she is the granddaughter of the Frost Giant King Kaila wriggled out of her papa's arms and she stood there looking at her papa and Loki saw fresh tears streaming down her cheeks. "Oh Kaila baby, come here." Loki said holding his arms wide so she could run into his arms. Kaila shook her head No, and she turned and ran towards the palace. "Kaila baby, come back!" Loki called but she didn't she ran into her room and she closed and locked her door and she laid on her tummy and she cried into one of her pillow. She cried out all the hurt and the anger and the betrayal for she did feel betrayed she cried until she fell sound asleep. Back in the garden Loki hide his face in his hands and he broke down and cried for the loss his beautiful and beloved Arianna and he is crying for Kaila because of how lonely and awful she must feel and because he feels like he betrayed her by not telling her the truth sooner. He is also crying for Isla because since she knows the truth now, he thinks she will want nothing to do with him or his family. Seeing how upset Loki is Isla put her hand on his shoulder and she felt him trembling under her touch. Loki felt someone touching his shoulder and shrugged the hand off of his shoulder but then he felt someone wrap their arms around him pulling him close to their body. He struggled to get away but stopped when he heard who it was. "Loki Odinson you stop that struggling right now and look at me." Loki moved his away from his face and he saw that it was Isla who is holding him. "Lady Isla someone as beautiful as you shouldn't be touching a monster like me." Loki defended and he continued his struggling when he felt sharp smack across his face and he stopped his struggling and he looked at Isla wide eyes which were brimming with tears for he had never been slapped before. "You-you slapped me? W-why d-did y-you sla-slap m-me?" Loki asked through his tears. For he was crying not only for his wife and daughter and the maiden who had just slapped him but also for much more his cheek stung and burned and he could feel her red hand print on his cheek. Loki reached up and tenderly touched his sore throbbing cheek and he winced a little when his fingers made contact with his tender cheek. Isla felt terrible for having slapped him so hard for she didn't mean to have slapped him that hard she only wanted to snap him out of his self-loathing but she had hurt him. "Oh Loki, I am so sorry I didn't mean to slap you that hard." Isla said. Loki looked at her and she saw her red hand print on his cheek and she felt her blue eyes welling up with tears. Loki sees that her tears are now streaming down her cheeks and he can't bear to see her cry even though this is the first time he has seen her cry. "Isla please don't cry, Please don't cry." Loki begged the pain in his cheek all but forgotten. I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm so sorry." Isla said. Loki held her close and he rubbed her back trying to calm her down. Shh there, there Isla it's alright. Please don't cry anymore." Loki said. Isla looked at him and Loki wiped her tears away with his thumb. "Oh Loki I-I am so very sorry I-I didn't mean to slap you that hard. I-I only wanted to snap you out of your self-loathing." Isla said and her tears beginning anew. Loki ran his fingers through her Strawberry blonde hair. Darren and Asta were both curled up on the soft grass and they were both sound asleep. They stayed in the garden for along time and they were in each other's arms not wanting to let the other one go.


	42. Chapter 42

**A/N: Loki's best friend here, I hope you guys like this chapter and I probably wouldn't have gotten through this chapter if it wasn't for his4evergirl, so Thank you, his4evergirl I really love hearing from my reviewers. Please read and review.**

Chapter 42

Another Father-Daughter talk

Loki was still holding Isla and letting her hold him, when his thoughts went to his daughter. "I need to go check on Kaila." Loki said, pulling away from Isla, somewhat reluctantly. "I'm sorry...and thank you for your kindness tonight." Loki replied. Then Isla could smile at him. "Go be with your daughter. I need to get these two home." Isla said and she walked over and picked up Asta and Darren she left but not before giving Loki a kiss and she whispers in his ear. "I will return tomorrow with Asta and Darren and Caleb if he wants to come." Then she left and when she was gone Loki touched his lips and he could believe that she kissed him and then ran into the palace and he started looking for Kaila and asked ever servant and guards if they had seen Kaila recently but they all said they hadn't seen her. He thinks and thinks and he knew he that he has to calm down and think about all of the places she goes when she is upset and then he remembers she always hides in her room when she is upset. Loki ran to his daughter room and he tried the door but he found that it was locked and then he knocked on the door. ""Please Kaila let me in? I want to talk to you." Loki said. "There's nothing to talk about...Papa I….I'm the granddaughter of the most horrible monster to exist in the nine realms." Kaila said and she started to cry. Hearing is daughter crying Loki knocked on her door again. "Kaila, sweetheart please let me help you." Loki said and then the door opened and he saw his little girl standing in the door way and she through her arms around her papa and she cried into his chest. Then Loki guided Kaila back into her room and they sat down on her bed and he placed her on his lap. "Papa, I so sorry that I….I killed mama and that I ruined your chance with Lady Isla. It's all my fault and I'm so so sorry papa." Kaila said and she burst into tears. "Oh baby you didn't kill your mama sweetheart she got really sick and the healer told me that they could only save one you and your mother told the healer to save you so you didn't kill your mother she gave her life that you might live." Loki said. "She gave her life to save me." Kaila said. "That sweetheart she did." Loki said and he held Kaila even closer and then he said "You did ruin anything baby Isla is coming back to tomorrow and she is bring Darren and Asta with her." Kaila look at her papa and she hugged her papa and they sat there together and Loki told Kaila all about her mama and she fell asleep and Loki stayed with her and he held her in his arms all-night.


	43. Chapter 43

**A/N: Loki's best friend here, I hope you guys like this chapter and I probably wouldn't have gotten through this chapter if it wasn't for his4evergirl, so Thank you, his4evergirl I really love hearing from my reviewers. Please read and review.**

Chapter 43

Kaila's worst nightmare

During the night Kaila found herself back on Jotunheim and she had no clue how she got there. She looks around and she wonders how she would get home and to her great horror she sees him. The Frost Giant King, Laufey, who is her grandfather. "Ah there you are my little monster. I knew you would return to your father's people." Laufey said as he stepped towards her. Kaila wanted nothing better than to run away, but she couldn't move for she was too afraid. One day when you are older you will help us restore Jotunheim to its former glory." Laufey. Kaila shook her head. He finally reached her he towers over her. "You have no choice. It is your destiny and you are also destined to destroy Asgard for the glory of the Frost Giants." Laufey said. "Never!" Kaila screamed for she had found her voice. "You can't escape your destinies and let me show you why you can't escape." Laufey said and he reached down and he touched her forehead. Kaila saw many scenes in her mind. Scenes of her returning to Jotunheim and kneeling in front of Laufey and swearing loyalty to him and another scene is of her returning Jotunheim to its former glory and the last scene is of her destroy Asgard. "No, please stop!" Kaila begged and she fell to her knees crying. Laufey just laughed and said "You can't escape for you belong to me and with that the nightmare end. Loki woke up and he felt his daughter's body tremble violently with the force and power of her heartbroken sobs which wrack her small 8-year-old body. "Papa where are you? Please help me! Papa I'm on Jotunheim." Kaila said through her wracking sobs. "Kaila, I'm right here. I still have you and you're still in my arms." Loki said. Kaila wakes up and she looks at her papa, tears in her eyes. "Papa, it was so scary. I...I...was in the Jotunheim...and Lau...Laufey he said...he said, I was going...to help destroy Asgard and..."Kaila said through her tears. Then Loki cuts her off saying. "Shh, baby. It was just a bad dream. Everything is just fine." "You-you….P….promise….Pa…..papa?" Kaila asked as she clung to him and buried her face into his chest and sobbed even harder. Loki felt his heartbreak at how upset and scared his little girl is. "Shh there, there baby girl everything is going to be alright I promise." Loki said and he starts rubbing her back and he began to sing a lullaby and Kaila snuggled closer to her papa and fell fast asleep and Loki held her even closer but sleep didn't come to him for he could fall asleep for he was wide awake now the things that Kaila had said made him feel uneasy and very worried.


	44. Chapter 44

**A/N: Loki's best friend here, I hope you guys like this chapter and I probably wouldn't have gotten through this chapter if it wasn't for his4evergirl, so Thank you, his4evergirl I really love hearing from my reviewers. Please read and review.**

Chapter 44

Before Kaila's Birthday Celebration

Time Jump

Thor is 34

Loki is 32

Kaila is 11

Darren is 12

Caleb is 15

Asta is 10

In the feasting room Loki is pacing back and forth while the servants are putting up the decorations. Thor and the children are all watching Loki and 10-year-old Asta walks over to Loki and she takes his hand. "Don't worry Daddy everything will be perfect." Asta said. Loki looked shocked as he looked down at Isla's daughter. "I never knew my daddy and you are the closes thing I have to a daddy." Asta said. For the first time in his long life Loki is left speechless and he can't think of what to say. Seeing this Thor comes up and he places a large hand on his little brother's shoulder. "Well don't just stand there Loki, something to let her know that you love her." Thor said. Meanwhile in Kaila's room she is in her walk in closet with her grandmama and Isla. "Kaila do you want to wear this dress?" Isla asked holding up a beautiful green and gold dress with a black ribbon around the middle of the dress. Kaila nodded her head and Isla hands her the dress and Kaila ran to the changing screen and she changed into the dress and she came out and Isla walked over to Kaila and she tied the black ribbon around Kaila's waist. "Now come sit down and let Grandmama fix your hair." Frigga said. Kaila nodded and they all walked back into her room and Kaila sat down at her vanity and Frigga began to brush her granddaughter's long wavy black hair which came way past her shoulders. "Isla could you go and pick out some boots for Kaila while I finish with her hair?" Frigga asked. "Yes my Queen." Isla said bowing and was about to retrieve Kaila boots but Frigga stopped her. "Dear, how many times must I tell you to call me Frigga? The Queen asked with a smile. "I'm sorry. Old habits die-hard." Isla said and she looked down ashamed. "It's alright my dear." Frigga said as she looked at Isla. She smiled at Loki's mother and she went to get Kaila's boots. "Kaila, sweetheart how do you want grandmama to do your hair?" Frigga asked. "Grandmama could you braided my hair and then put flowers in my hair?" Kaila asked. Frigga began to braid Kaila's and she put many beautiful flowers into her hair and Isla came over with her boots and Kaila's puts on her boots and they walked out of her room and they headed towards the feasting room.


	45. Chapter 45

A/N: Loki's best friend here, I hope you guys like this chapter and I probably wouldn't have gotten through this chapter if it wasn't for his4evergirl, so Thank you, his4evergirl I really love hearing from my reviewers. Please read and review.

Chapter 45

At the party

Kaila, Frigga and Isla walk into the feasting room. Frigga walks over to her husband and Isla walks over to talk to Loki. Kaila walk into the feasting room fully excepting her Papa to notices her like he always does but this time Kaila feels like her papa is ignoring her and because his focus is on Asta and she as she runs out of the feasting room crying. Loki doesn't even know she was there let alone left crying. Kaila ran to the stables to get her horse Kelda. Thor followed his little niece, trying to catch up to her. However she was moving much too fast. By the time he reached her, she was already on her horse, riding away. "Kaila wait!" Thor called to her, but she couldn't hear him for she was too far away. Then Thor mounted his horse Haldor and rode after his young niece. They reached far away meadow and Thor saw that Kaila had stopped and dismounted Kelda she laid on grass on her tummy and she began to cry a little harder. Thor dismounts Haldor and he walks over to his crying and very upset little niece and he kneels down next to her and he starts rubbing her back trying to calm her down. Feeling someone touching her Kaila looks up and she sees her Uncle Thor. She is overcome by her emotions she throws herself into her Uncle's arms and Thor holds her close and she cries into his chest. "Oh Uncle Thor, papa doesn't love me anymore and h…he…d…doesn't….w…want….m….me as….h…his….d….daughter….any…..m….more. I-I have al…already….l….lost….my…m….mama now I-I h…..have…..l…..lost….m….my….pa…..papa…..too." Kaila said through her tears. "Oh no, sweetheart, your papa loves you and he will always love you and he will always want you for you make him so happy." Thor said and he wipes her tears away with his thumb. "It…it's my b…..birthday…..and my….p….papa…..d….didn't even…..noticed….m…..me….b….because…..h…..he was…t…to…..busy…with…..A….Asta." Kaila said through her tears and she began to cry even harder. "Kaila, Asta need to know a father's love just as much as you Kaila." Thor said once again wiping away her tears. "Why Uncle Thor?" Kaila asked confused. Well you and Asta have something in common." Thor said. Kaila looked at her Uncle not fully understanding what he meant. "What do you mean Uncle? I don't understand." Kaila said. Thor thought for a moment and then he remembered what Asta had told Loki. You see little one Asta never knew her papa and your Papa is the closes thing she has to a papa." Thor explained. Kaila was that true for she thought of Isla as a mom because she had never knew her mama and with at realization Kaila began to cry all the more and she start apologizing. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm so sorry." Thor cupped her cheek with his hand, "It's alright little one. It's alright." Thor said in smoothing voice as he rubbed her back. "Uncle I wanna go home. I want my mama and papa." Kaila said looking up at her Uncle Thor. Meanwhile in the feasting room Loki had noticed that he hadn't seen Kaila for hours and come to think of it were had Thor gotten off to? Isla notices that Loki is lost in thought. "Is something wrong?" She asks. "I haven't seen Kaila in a while and Thor was here not that long ago." Loki said. "Really you didn't see Kaila she came in with myself and your mother." Isla said looking at Loki. "No, I didn't see her. I was distracted...playing with Asta." Loki said shaking his head and then a thought came to him, "Oh no did I just completely ignore my baby on her birthday oh I am such a terrible father." He thought and he put Asta on her feet and stood up and Isla grab his hand before he teleported himself out of the feasting room and into the garden.


	46. Chapter 46

**A/N: Loki's best friend here, I hope you guys like this chapter and I probably wouldn't have gotten through this chapter if it wasn't for his4evergirl, so Thank you, his4evergirl I really love hearing from my reviewers. Please read and review.**

Chapter 46

Isla comforts Loki and Thor returns home with Kaila

Out in garden Loki felt someone holding his hand. He looks up confused and he saw that it was Isla who had stopped him. "Loki, you're not a terrible father. You are a wonderful father." Isla said as she led him over to one of the benches. "Oh Isla your wrong I am terrible father. I ignored my baby girl on her birthday and she will probably hate now and I don't blame her." Loki said sadly. "No, she won't she love you Loki. Just say you're sorry and she'll forgive you." Isla said kindly. "Do really believe she will forgive me?" Loki asked wiping away his tears. "I do Loki, Kaila loves you and she will always love you for you are her hero." Isla said and Loki wraps his arms around Isla and she holds him close. Meanwhile in the meadow Thor picks up an upset and still crying Kaila and he helps his little niece onto her horse Kelda before mounting his own horse Haldor and they head back to the palace. They arrive at the stables and Thor helps Kaila down from her horse. The attendants take the horses back to their stalls, while Thor helps Kaila calm down enough to walk back into the palace. She and Thor are walking past the doorway that leads to the garden and she happens to look out and see her papa and Isla sitting on one of the benches. Isla couldn't hide her surprise she got up and she ran to Kaila and she knelt down and she held her arms wide and Kaila ran into her arms and she held on to the only mother she had ever known. She cried into Isla's chest and Thor walks over and he sits down next to his little brother. "Brother, go talk your daughter for she needs you and she needs to know you still love her and that you still want her." Thor said. Loki nods and then he stands and he walks over and he kneels down next to Kaila and he wraps his arms around her and giving her a hug and say, "I love you, baby. Nothing is ever going to change that." Kaila looks at her papa and the only mama she had ever known. Loki and Isla saw tears streaming down Kaila's cheeks. "Baby, what's wrong?" Loki asked becoming worried. "I know you didn't mean to, Papa...but when I walked in...You didn't notice me and you always notice me. I-I…thought you…didn't love me….and… you….wanted….Asta…as you… daughter." Kaila said through her tears. "Oh my sweet baby girl I am so sorry can you ever forgive?" Loki asked tears streaming down his own cheeks. "Oh papa, I forgive you for Uncle Thor told me that Asta never knew her papa and that you are the close thing she has to a papa." Kaila said and then she looks at Isla, "And you are the only mama I have ever known and I understand why you were holding Asta and can you forgive me to papa and can you forgive me too mama?" Kaila asked. Loki held his daughter close and he kisses the top of her head and he whispers into her hair "I love you and I will always love you and there is nothing to forgive baby." Isla also held Kaila in her arms. "Oh sweetheart you have done nothing to me that I should forgive and I think of you as my daughter as well." Isla said tears streaming down her own cheeks. They stayed like that until the tears stop flowing.


	47. Chapter 47

**A/N: Loki's best friend here, I hope you guys like this chapter and I probably wouldn't have gotten through this chapter if it wasn't for his4evergirl, so Thank you, his4evergirl I really love hearing from my reviewers. Please read and review.**

Chapter 47

Loki proposes to Isla

They are still in the garden and the tears have stopped flowing. Thor had left some time ago to give them some privacy. Kaila is hugging Isla. "I love you mama." Kaila said. "I love you to baby." Isla said and she smiles at Kaila. Loki is watching them and he smiles fondly at them. Isla and Kaila look at him. "Loki, what's on your mind?" Isla asked. "What are you thinking about Papa?" Kaila asked. "Just that I am the luckiest man in the nine realms." Loki said and he is still smiling at his daughter and Isla. "And why is that Loki?" Isla asked. "Because the fates have seen fit to bless me with a daughter and to give me a second chance at love and two more children that even though they are not mine, I have come to cherish them." Loki said and he help Isla to her feet and then he helps Kaila to stand and he whispers something into his daughter's ear and Kaila smiles and she hugs her papa and she ran into the palace. Isla watched Kaila leave and she looked at Loki. "Loki were is Kaila going and what did you let her?" Isla asked. Loki said nothing but he led her over to one of the benches and he offered her the seat and Isla smiles and she sat now. Loki knelt down and he took Isla's hand in his and he took a deep breath before begin to speak. "Isla, you made me believe in love again. You have shown me love and kindness despite my flaws and you have accepted my daughter as your own. You make us both happier than we've been in a long time. Will you do me the honor of being my wife?" Loki asked hopeful. Isla felt her blue eyes welling up with tears and she looked at Loki who looked hopeful and also a little scared and worried that she would say no. "Yes." Isla said and she launched herself at Loki. He caught her and they laughed and cried together and they laid on the soft grass for a long time and they are still in each other's arms.


	48. Chapter 48

**A/N: Loki's best friend here, I hope you guys like this chapter and I probably wouldn't have gotten through this chapter if it wasn't for his4evergirl, so Thank you, his4evergirl I really love hearing from my reviewers. Please read and review.**

Chapter 48

The Announcement

Loki and Isla walk into the feasting room and they found Kaila talking to her friends Darren, Asta and Caleb, for he had become friends with Kaila. "Kaila baby, we need to tell you something." Loki said. "Okay papa." Kaila said and he pulls his daughter aside and Isla joins them. "What do you need to tell me?" Kaila asked. "Baby, I have asked Lady Isla to marry me." Loki said and Isla she held his hand. "Really papa and what did she say?" Kaila asked. Loki nods and she said." Loki began but Isla spoke up, "He did and I said yes." "Mama!" Kaila cried and she threw her arms around Isla. They wrap their arms around their daughter. "Kaila is it alright that I announce my engagement to Lady Isla?" Loki asked. "I don't understand papa?" Kaila asked. "Baby, it's your party after all so I can announce later after the party." Loki said. "You can announce it now papa." Kaila said. Loki looks at his daughter. "Are you sure baby?" Loki asked. Kaila nods, "Yes, papa, I want everyone to be as happy as I am right now." Kaila said. Loki smiled and he kisses his daughter's cheek. Once they have finished talking with Kaila, Loki and Isla call everyone's attention. They hold hands and Loki says, "Today is a day for celebrating so much. First we are celebrating the day my beautiful baby girl came into this world. I couldn't be a happier or prouder father of my daughter. I love you Kaila." Everyone lifts their glasses in a toast and then Loki continues. "Also, I have been blessed enough to meet this lovely woman next to me. She has shown me love and kindness despite my flaws and he has loved and accepted my daughter as her own, as I have come to cherish her children as my own. Earlier, I asked her to marry me and she said yes." Then everyone cheers and Thor claps Loki on the shoulder. "Congratulates Brother." Thor said.


	49. Chapter 49

**A/N: Loki's best friend here, I hope you guys like this chapter and I probably wouldn't have gotten through this chapter if it wasn't for his4evergirl, so Thank you, his4evergirl I really love hearing from my reviewers. Please read and review.**

Chapter 49

The wedding preparation

After the party Kaila and Asta ran to their parents and Caleb walked be hide his sisters. Asta hugs her new papa and Kaila hugs her new mama. "Um…..fa…..father….I-I…..want…..to…..apologize….for…the…way….I-I…you…and…my…sweet…little…sister." Caleb said and tears began streaming down his cheeks. Loki let's go his new daughter and he held his 15-year-old son in his arms. "Shh it's alright my son, it's alright I forgive you." Loki said. Kaila let's go of her new mama and she holds her papa and her brother, "Me too big brother." Isla and Asta walk over and they wrapped their arms around them. Then Frigga and Lana walks over to the new family. "Alright I think it's for us girls to begin planning the wedding." Lana said. "Come dear, Lana is right we need to start planning your wedding." Frigga said. Isla nodded, "Yes course," and she kisses her future husband and then she kisses her children. "Loki, sweetheart your brother wants to talk to you." Frigga said. Loki nods and he kisses his future wife and then he kisses his children and then he starts to walk away. "Caleb go with your father." Isla said. Yes mother." Caleb said and he left with his father. When Loki and Caleb left they started to talk about the dresses and what kind of flowers she wants for the wedding. When they are out in the hall Thor pulling Loki and Caleb into a room and saying, "We must plan your bachelor party my dear brother!"


	50. Chapter 50

**A/N: Loki's best friend here, I hope you guys like this chapter and I probably wouldn't have gotten through this chapter if it wasn't for his4evergirl, so Thank you, his4evergirl I really love hearing from my reviewers. Please read and review.**

Chapter 50

Thor plans Loki's bachelor party

Loki, Thor, and Caleb sat in one of the common rooms of the palace, discussing make that arguing about the plans for Loki's bachelor party. "Come on, Loki. An adventure through the Forbidden Forest and the Deathly Swamp, is the perfect way to spend your last night as a single man." Thor said. "No. That is much too dangerous an adventure to take my son out on." Loki protested. "Awe come on father that adventure sounds so fun." Caleb said. Thor looks at Loki and then he says, "See, the boy is smart and knows a good time when he sees one." Loki then says, "Caleb, you're too young for that type of adventure." Caleb replies, "I believe I've heard of adventures you and Uncle Thor went on that were twice as dangerous when you were younger than me." Then Thor adds, "He has a point." "Well that was different Thor." Loki said. How is this different from the adventures we went on as boys?" Thor asked. Loki thought for a moment and then he remembered all to the monsters that nearly killed him and his brother and their friends. "Thor, I am a father and these places are way too dangerous for my son and what will Isla think if I took him to those places, she might leave me and what if he got hurt and I would never forgive myself if anything were to happen to any of my children Loki said sadly. Thor saw that his little brother looks sad. Thor was opening his mouth to say something when Caleb interrupted. "Father, let me talk to Mother. Besides, I know I can't get hurt because I know you and Uncle Thor won't let anything happen to me." Loki took a deep breath and then he nodded. "Alright Caleb we can ask your mother but please don't be too upset if she say no, okay son." Loki said. Caleb nodded and he looked at his father and Uncle Thor. "Come on father and Uncle Thor let's go." Caleb said. Then they walked out of the common room and they went to find Isla and ask her what she thinks about Caleb going on adventure with him and his Uncle Thor.


	51. Chapter 51

**A/N: Loki's best friend here, I hope you guys like this chapter and I probably wouldn't have gotten through this chapter if it wasn't for his4evergirl, so Thank you, his4evergirl I really love hearing from my reviewers. Please read and review.**

Chapter 5

Caleb gets to go on his first adventure

Sure here is what I have so far. They walk down the halls and they headed back to the feasting room but Thor stop and then Loki and Caleb stopped as well. "Brother why have you stopped?" Loki asked. I am going to make sure that the horse are ready." Thor said and he waved good-bye to his brother and nephew. Then both father and son walked into the feasting spot Isla sitting with the rest of the women of the family, all talking and giggling. They look up from what they are doing and see Loki and Caleb. Loki waves Isla over to them. She walks over to her soon to be husband and her son. "Loki, Caleb what are you doing here?" Isla asked. Loki then looks at Caleb. "You're the one wanting to go, you ask her." He prompts Caleb. Caleb nods and then looks at his mother. "Mother, can I go on an adventure with Father and Uncle Thor?" "Tell your mother where your Uncle Thor is wanting to go." Loki added. "The Forbidden Forest and Deathly Swamp." Caleb says. "Loki have you lost your mind. You want to take our son to those dangerous places." Isla said angrily. "That is what I said, but he wants to go. My brother is the one who brought up the idea." Loki said. Caleb looks at his mother, "Please mom can I go with Dad and Uncle Thor please they won't let anything happen to me, so please can I go." Caleb begged. "Caleb, sweetheart am not sure." Isla said. Odin walks into the room and as if he had been present for the entire conversations and he said, "It is good for a young man to go on such adventures. Besides, he will be perfectly safe with Loki and Thor." Loki and Isla looked at each other and then they looked at Odin. "See, the Grandfather says I should be able to go." Caleb said. Then Isla looks at Loki. "Do you swear you will keep our son safe?" Isla asked. "With my life." Loki answers. Isla took a deep breath and she looked at her son. "Alright Caleb you can go with your Father and Uncle." Isla said. Caleb hugged his mother and then he hugged his grandfather and he whispered in Odin's ear. "Thank you Grandfather." Isla threw her arms around Loki and he felt her body trembling. "Isla, sweetheart what's wrong you're trembling?" Loki asked. "Please come home safe both of you." Isla said tears streaming down her cheeks. Loki hugs her back and he wipes away her tears with his thumb. "I promise we will." Loki said sweetly. "Not just for me but for Kaila and Asta but especially for Kaila you are the only thing she has left in the nine realms." Isla said. He shook his head, "No, she has you Isla." Loki said. Isla was speechless so she and Loki shared a kiss before he and Caleb left to join Thor.


	52. Chapter 52

**A/N: Loki's best friend here, I hope you guys like this chapter and I probably wouldn't have gotten through this chapter if it wasn't for his4evergirl, so Thank you, his4evergirl I really love hearing from my reviewers. Please read and review.**

Chapter 52

Caleb's Adventure in the Forbidden Forest

They walked into the stable and Loki saw that his horse Calder and his brother's horse Haldor were already but he saw another horse standing by Calder. "Thor whose horse is this?" Loki asked. Thor looked at his little brother and nephew. "This is Gareth and he is Caleb's horse now." Thor said. Caleb looked at his Uncle. "Really Uncle Thor he's mine?" Caleb asked. Thor nods. "Yes, all yours, but you have to take care of him." Thor said. "Oh thank you, Uncle and I promise to care for him. Dad did look Uncle Thor gave me a horse of my every own." Caleb said. Loki smiled at his son and then they mounted their horses and they rode towards the forest. They stop outside the forest. Caleb, son stay close to me and your Uncle and you will be safe." Loki said. "Yes, sir." Caleb said and they rode into the forest and they headed into the darkness part of the forest. They passed a herd of Bilge Snipes and the creäture stiffened for they heard a loud sound that happens to be behind them and startles them? The Bilge Snipes are startled by the sound and they charged at Thor, Loki, and Caleb. They ran but Gareth throw Caleb and he falls and one the bilge snipes is coming at him. "Daddy help me!" Caleb yells out in fear. Loki turns Calder around and he sees his son is on the ground and a Bilge Snipe is charging at him. "No, son." Loki called and he charges the creäture but the creäture stabs Loki in his chest with his horn and Loki falls to the ground. "Dad, Oh no daddy. Uncle Thor please help Dad's hurt!" Caleb called and he crawls over to his wounded father. Thor turned around and he charged at the creäture and he leaps from Haldor and with Mjölnir in hand he kills the Bilge Snipe.


	53. Chapter 53

**A/N: Loki's best friend here, I hope you guys like this chapter and I probably wouldn't have gotten through this chapter if it wasn't for his4evergirl, so Thank you, his4evergirl I really love hearing from my reviewers. Please read and review.**

Chapter 53

Still in the Forbidden Forest

After killing the Bilge snipe and scaring off the others. Thor ran over to his little brother and his now sobbing nephew who is laying over his father. "Dad...pl...please...wake...up...please...Daddy...don't...le...leave...me...Daddy." said through his heartbroken sobs. Thor knelt down next to his nephew and he pulled Caleb to him. Caleb looked up at his Uncle and Thor saw tears streaming down his nephew's cheeks. "Uncle Thor it's all my fault that my Dad is hurt. He was hurt because of me it's my fault." Caleb said trying choke back his tears. "He will be alright. Help me get him back to the healing room." Thor said. Caleb just nodded and he stood up and he when to get his horse and his father's horse and his Uncle's horse and he brought them over to his Uncle and Thor picked Loki and he placed his little brother on Haldor and he mounted him and Caleb mounted Gareth and he grabbed Calder's reins and they rode out of the forbidden forest as fast as they could. "Please Dad hold on. I can't lose you too. I have already lost one Dad I can't lose another." Caleb begged as they made their way back to the palace. He rode next to his Uncle. "Umm Uncle Thor, how is my Dad?" Caleb asked. "As long as we get him to the healing room he will be fine." Thor replied, though he knew his brother was hanging on by a thread. He didn't want to worry Caleb too much. He wanted to give the boy hope. "Ooohughh." Loki moaned in pain. "Loki, hold brother I need to hold." Thor whispered in his little brother's ear. Thor snapped the reins, urging his horse to move faster. He knew that he had to get his brother to the healing room and fast, he was already beginning to fade. Caleb also snapped the reins and urged his own horse to catch up with his Uncle. They finally made it back home and they stopped in the court-yard and they quickly dismounted Haldor and Gareth and Caleb looked around the empty court-yard and he started to panic. "Please someone please help us please!" Caleb cries out. Thor knew he had to stay strong even though he is worried about his little brother. "Ooohughh." Loki moaned in pain again. Caleb looked at his father. "Hurry Caleb, we have to get your Dad to the healing room quick so Eir can help him." Thor said and he took off running with Caleb following close be hide him. "What am I going to tell Mom and Asta and oh what am I going to tell Kaila." Caleb thought.


	54. Chapter 54

**A/N: Loki's best friend here, I want to Thank his4evergirl for helping me for helping me with my writer's block (you are so awesome and amazing my friend ). This chapter wouldn't have happened without you so thank you so much. I really love hearing from my reviewers and I hope you guys like this chapter. Please read and review.**

Chapter 54

Loki is in the Healing Room

Thor and Caleb entered the healing room. "Eir we need your help!" Thor called. "Prince Thor and young Caleb what is wrong." Eir said as she came out of another room. "Eir, my brother has been severely injured." Thor said. Please help my Dad, please he was hurt trying to save me from a terrible monster." Caleb said trying hard not to start crying again. "Thor what kind of monster what it?" Eir asked. Thor thought for a moment, "I was a Bilge Snipe." Thor said. Eir rushes over and tells Thor to put Loki on one of the tables and asks them both to step out of the room. She calls a couple of other healers to help her and they begin to work on Loki. Thor notices that his nephew is wiping away his tears. "Come Caleb let us wait outside it is kind of crowd in her." Thor said and he placed his hand on his nephew's shoulder and he led him out into the hall and they sat down on one of the benches that is outside of the healing room. Isla walking by with Kaila, Asta, Lana, and Frigga as they are heading towards the library and they see Thor and Caleb sitting there and ask what's going on. Caleb got up and he grab his mom and he cries into her chest. "Caleb baby, what's wrong sweetheart. Please Caleb, sweetheart, you have to tell me what is wrong otherwise I cannot help you." Isla said rubbing her son's back. Caleb looked up at his mother and he took a deep shuttering breath. "It…it's…m….m….my….fault….it's…..all….my….fault." Caleb said a through his tears. "Sweetheart, what are you talking about? What do you think is your fault?" Isla asked. "Dad was hurt because me. It's my fault." Caleb said as tears streamed down his cheeks. Isla looked at her soon to brother, "Thor what is Caleb talking about?" Isla asked. "Well, sister we were in the Forbidden Forest and we were passing a herd of bilge snipe, when something spooked them. They charged and Caleb had gotten thrown off of his horse and Loki pushed him out of the way...and well he got severely injured." Thor said. Hearing that her papa had been injured Kaila ran into the healing room and she see her Papa laying on bed with his chest wrapped up bandages and she runs over to her and she lays down across her papa and she starts crying. "Papa please wake up. Please don't leave me." Kaila said through her tears. Then Kaila felt someone touching her head. "Shh it's alright baby." Kaila looked up and she saw her papa. "Papa?" Kaila asked. Then he wraps his arms around her his little girl. "I'll be alright, baby. Dry your tears." Loki said and then he kisses the top of her head. Isla suddenly noticed that Kaila is missing and she looks at Thor and he starts looking around along with everyone. Then they all noticed that the door to the healing room is wide open. They walk in and they saw the Loki is awake and is holding Kaila in his arms and is also whispering something to her and he is also rubbing her back. Isla walks to her soon to be husband and her soon to be daughter. She placed her hand on Kaila's shoulder and Loki's looked up and he saw Isla. He gives her a weak smile. "I had to let my baby know I was okay." Loki said. Isla walks over and sits next to Loki's bedside. She leans over and kisses his cheek. "You weren't supposed to get hurt." Isla said. Loki took his soon to be wife's hand. "Better that I am the one who is hurt than our son." Loki said. He sees his son stand by Thor and he sees that Caleb looks upset. "Oh Caleb, come here my son." Loki said waving his son of to him. Caleb timidly walked of to his Dad's bedside and he is wiping his eyes trying hard to stop the tears from streaming down his cheeks but the tears would stop flowing down his cheeks. Kaila, baby I need to sit up and talk to your brother." Loki said but Kaila just held on to her papa. He could tell that his little girl is still afraid to let him go. "It's alright Kaila, I will be alright I have the best healers helping me and I have beautiful daughter and my family all around me if I need help so please don't be so afraid." Loki said. Kaila nodded and she help her papa sit up but she sat next to him and she held on to him. Caleb walks over and he stands next to his Dad's bedside. "Dad…..I-I…am…..so...s…sorry…Dad…..it's….all…..fault…..that….you….got….hurt." Caleb said through his tears and he through his tears. He looks at Caleb and tells him, "It is not your fault. You are my son and it is important that I protect you and keep you safe. It is what fathers do." Loki said. Kaila hadn't said a word to her big brother but she felt her semi cold blood beginning to boil. She stood up and glared at Caleb. "How could you do this? I almost lost my papa because of you being so careless!" Kaila yells at her soon to be big brother. "Kaila, I am so sorry. I didn't mean for any of this to happen. Please little sister, please forgive me. I'm sorry." Caleb begged. "I am not your sister! I will never will be your sister!" I hate you!" Kaila said full of hate and before her papa or anyone else could say anything she ran out of healing room. Finally Loki found his voice and he called to his very upset and angry daughter. "Kaila, baby please come back! Kaila! He knew he had to talk to her and make her understand that it wasn't Caleb's fault for he would do the same thing if it had her or her younger sister Asta or even Darren who is his new nephew. He tried to get up but he felt a strong hand on his shoulder holding him down. Loki saw that it was Thor who was stopping him from getting up. "Stay still brother, I will go and talk to Kaila." Thor said and Loki just sighed and nodded and with that Thor ran after his niece. Kaila reached her room and she opened her door and she ran inside locking the door be hid her. Then she ran to her bed and she laid down on her tummy and she began to cry into her pillow. She heard a knock on her door a few moments later. "Kaila open up." She heard her Uncle Thor's voice boom. "No. Go away." Kaila cried back. "Kaila, open this door before I break it down." Thor threatened.

Meanwhile back in the healing room Isla looks at Loki and at her son. "I think this could use a mother's touch." She then kisses Loki's cheek and then Caleb's. "Everything will be alright. It wasn't your fault." She tells her son and then heads off to find Kaila. Suddenly Isla hears Kaila say "No. Go away," and then she hears Thor shout. "Kaila, open this door before I break it down." She ran towards the voices of her soon to be daughter and her soon to be brother. She arrives just as Thor is about to kick in Kaila's door. "Hold on just a second." She tells him, as she walked closer. "Let me try." Isla said. Thor nodded and he moved away from the door and then Isla walked over to the door and then she knocked on the door. "Kaila, sweetheart please open door." Isla said. "Just go away and leave me alone." Kaila said trying hard not to sound upset. Kaila I just want to talk to you so won't you please open the door so we can talk." Isla said. "No there is nothing to talk about so please just go away." Kaila said tears streaming down her cheeks. Loki was sitting up on the bed in the healing room. He really hated that he wasn't able to go to his daughter at that moment. He hated having to depend on other people to help him with her, especially when she needed him. Slowly Loki began to push himself out of the bed, swinging his legs to the side and setting his feet on the floor. He had to fight through a dizzy spell, but he managed. "Dad..." Caleb began, but Loki cut him off. "I have to go to Kaila and explain things to her." Loki told his son. "Loki, I am your mother, you had better get back in that bed." Frigga said, walking over and putting her hands on his shoulders and trying to push him back into bed. Loki was able to push his mother's hands away. "I have to go to her. She needs me." He told his mother, giving her a pleading look. Frigga sighed. "If you're going to be so bull-headed at least let me help you." She then helped him stand and walk towards Kaila's room. "Kaila, please open the door your Uncle and I just want to talk to you." Isla said. What part of leave me alone do you not understand?" Kaila asked more hot tears streaming down her cheeks. "Let me try talking to her." Loki said. Thor and Isla turned around and they see Loki limping down the hall way and begin helped by Frigga. "Loki what are you doing here you shouldn't be out of bed." Isla said and she ran to Loki and wrapped an arm around his shoulder giving extra support. "Loki have you lost your mind you were stab into chest and the horn nearly hit your heart and you nearly died." Thor said and walked over to his little brother, mother and little sister. Loki looks at them all. "Nearly dying doesn't give me time off from being a father." Loki said. Hearing her Uncle Thor say that her papa nearly died was too much for poor Kaila to take. She unlocked her door and ran to her papa and she crying into his chest and Loki kissed the top her head and he whispered words of comfort to her. Suddenly he felt so very weak and he nearly collapsed if his mother and darling Isla weren't holding his arms. "Loki you need to sit down before you fall down better yet you need to lay down and rest." Thor said. Loki looked at his brother and he shook his head. "No. Thor, not until I talk to my baby not until I know my baby girl is alright." Loki said. Kaila feels bad about her papa coming to her even though he's hurt. "Papa, please sit down and you'll feel better." Kaila said as tears streamed down her cheeks. "Shh there, there Kaila don't cry everything is going to be alright I promise." Loki said. Kaila looked at her papa and Loki saw that his little girl is still crying and she looked both scared and worried and he didn't like it not one little bit. He wished that he could hold his little girl in his arms. They help Loki to his room which isn't far from Kaila's and then he lays down and Kaila lays down beside him. Loki wrapped his arms protectively around his little girl. Kaila cried into her father's chest, Loki rub his daughter's back gently trying to calm her. "Shh, hush now, it's alright baby." He felt his daughter trembling in his arms "Oh Kaila, baby please tell what has gotten you so upset?" Loki asked. "Oh papa, I was so scared." Kaila said through her tears. "What has gotten my sweet little girl so scared?" Loki asked. "I-I…h…heard…w…what….u….Uncle…..T….Thor…..s….said a…..about…..y….you." Kaila mumbled into her papa's chest. "What do you hear your Uncle say about me?" Loki asked as he lifted his daughter's chin so he could look at her and he wipes away her tears with his thumb. "H…he….s…said…t….that…y….you….n….nearly….d….died." Kaila said as a fresh tears streamed down her cheeks. Loki pulls Kaila into his arms and he hugs her tightly. "Yes, but I didn't. I am here and I am fine. I love you, baby. So, please don't worry." Loki said and he waited for Kaila to answer him but when he looked down he saw that she was sound asleep in his arms. Loki kisses his little girl's forehead then he laid down and he also fell asleep with Kaila in his daughters and they stayed like that until the first rays of the sun shined through the window.


	55. Chapter 55

**A/N: Loki's best friend here, I want to Thank his4evergirl for helping me for helping me with my writer's block (you are so awesome and amazing my friend). This chapter wouldn't have happened without you so thank you so much. I really love hearing from my reviewers and I hope you guys like this chapter. Please read and review.**

Chapter 55

Isla talks to Caleb

Isla walks back to the healing room and she finds Caleb is still there and she sees that he is sitting alone in a corner crying and he looks really upset. Isla runs to her 15-year-old son and she sits next to him and she pulls him into her arms. "Sweetheart, why are you crying? Your father is alright and Kaila doesn't really blame you. She was just upset and turned that on you. Please don't cry my love?" Isla spoke to her son. "But she was right. Dad didn't want to take me on this adventure. He said it was too dangerous but I insisted on going. Then he got hurt protecting me and now Kaila hates me." Caleb said as more tears streamed down his cheeks. "Oh Caleb Kaila doesn't hate you she was just angry." Isla said as she tried to calm her son. "She was indeed angry and she had every right to be. It was my fault that her father got hurt." Caleb replied. "Sweetheart you have to quit blaming yourself. I know your father doesn't and neither do I. I'm sure Kaila knows it wasn't your fault and no longer blames you." Isla said. He shook his head, "No. You're wrong she hates me and she'll never forgive because I can't even forgive myself." Caleb said and he pushed away from his mother and he ran out of the healing room. "Caleb sweetheart come back." Isla called after her son. Isla knew she had to speak with Loki about their son for Caleb was his son if not by blood but his son none the less. Isla stood and walked back to Loki's room. He and Kaila where still sound asleep. Isla debated with herself for a few moments. She knew Loki needed his rest, so with a sigh she sat down and waited for him to wake up. Loki woke up about an hour later, and little Kaila as well. Both of them looked over to see Isla sitting beside the bed. "Mom, what are you doing here?" Kaila asked. "Waiting for you two to wake up. I need to talk to your father about Caleb for a moment." Isla answered. Kaila's eyes widened as she suddenly remembered what she had said to Caleb. "Is he upset?" She asked, worriedly. "He just feels like this is his fault." Isla answered. "Oh and I didn't help by yelling at him and telling him that I hate him. I have to go find him and say sorry." Kaila said, jumping up out of the bed and running off to find Caleb. She runs down the halls and heads to her brother's room. Then she finally reaches her brother's room and she finds the door locked and she hears quite crying coming from inside. "Caleb, brother are you in there?" Kaila asked and she knock on his door. Why are you here, Kaila? I know you hate me and I deserve it." Caleb called from the other side, his voice strangled by the tears. Kaila felt her heart aching for her big brother. "Caleb, I didn't mean what I said earlier. I was just being ridiculous. I know that it wasn't your fault. I am sorry for what I said. You're my brother and I love you." Kaila said. "You're right Kaila you're not my sister and you will never be my sister, so just leave me alone." Caleb said. "Caleb, please big brother don't say that, please." Kaila begged and she could feel tears welling up in her green eyes. "I said go away and leave me alone and I'm not you brother I never was now get away from my door." Caleb yelled. Kaila felt the tears streaming down her cheek and she ran back to her papa's room. She ran into her papa's room and Loki sees that tears are streaming down his baby's cheeks as she ran by his bed and she curled up in the corner and she started crying even harder. Loki got up and he went to his little girl and he sat down next to her. Then he started rubbing her back while whispering calming words to her, but Kaila kept on crying. Loki wraps his arms around his daughter. "What's the matter, baby?" He asked concerned. "Caleb said I'm not his sister and I will never be his sister, and he me to just leave him alone and then I begged him not to say that and then he said "I said go away and leave me alone and I'm not you brother I never was now get away from my door." Kaila said and she snuggles up with him and cries into his chest. Isla walks over to her soon to be husband and her soon to be daughter and she sits down next to them and she wraps her arms around Loki and Kaila. He looks up at Isla and he smiles at his beautiful soon to be wife. "Shh, it's alright Kaila. Now tell mama what's wrong?" Isla asked. Kaila looks up and she sees a worried look on her mama no not her mama but Lady Isla's face. "You don't have to pretend to be my mama anymore, Lady Isla. I thought we could all be a family, but I know now we can't." Kaila said. "Kaila, baby what's wrong? Why would you say that?" Loki asked. It's...all...my-my...fault...I-I...so...sorry...that...I-I...ruined...everything...for...you-you...papa I-I…I'm….so….sorry." Kaila said through her tears and then she ran out of her papa's room. "Kaila, baby come back please, let's talk about this." Loki called after his daughter but she was already gone. As Kaila ran down the hall she wasn't looking were she was going and she bumped into someone. "I'm sorry." She mumbled through her tears and started to walk around whomever it was, when she felt a hand on her arm. "Kaila, why are you crying?" She heard the familiar voice of her best friend ask. Without a word she flung herself into his arms and cried on his shoulder. Darren held his best friend in his arm as she cried. "Kaila please talk to me. Tell me who hurt you? Please let me help you?" Darren begged.


	56. Chapter 56

**A/N: Loki's best friend here, I want to Thank his4evergirl for helping me for helping me with my writer's block (you are so awesome and amazing my friend). This chapter wouldn't have happened without you so thank you so much. I really love hearing from my reviewers and I hope you guys like this chapter. Please read and review.**

Chapter 56

Darren helps Kaila

Darren held his best friend in his arm as she cried. "Kaila please talk to me. Tell me who hurt you? Please let me help you?" Darren begged. "Darren...I hurt my family and now everything is ruined." Kaila said through her tears. "Awe...Kaila, please don't cry I hate to see you so sad." Darren comes walking down the hall and he sees Kaila crying in his cousin's arms and then he hears Kaila say, "It's all my fault I ruined everything." He walked over to his cousin and Kaila sees saw Caleb and she let's go of Darren and she ran to her all most brother. She wanted so bad to hug him but she just couldn't not after what had happened between them. "Caleb, I am so sorry that I upset you and I ruined everything by blaming you...and now you hate me." Kaila said. Caleb wrapped his arms around his new sister and he held her close. She hides her face in Caleb's chest and she cries even harder. "I'm sorry. I was just a little upset myself. Please don't cry?" Caleb replied. Kaila looked at Caleb and he saw a worried and frighten look on his younger sister's face. "Kaila, what's wrong little sister?" Caleb asked. "Do you think that we will still be a family after what happened between us and do you think our parents will still want to get married after what I did?" Kaila asked with more tears streaming down her cheeks. "Shh, it's alright Kaila, please don't cry. Let's go and talk to our parents." Caleb said. Kaila just nodded for she couldn't speak because she is crying to hard. They were about to leave when Darren grab his cousin's arm. "Caleb you better not hurt her." Darren warned his cousin. "I would never hurt her she is going to be my new sister after all." Caleb and Kaila go to talk to their parents and Darren tags along, wanting to be there for his friend?

Meanwhile back in Loki's room. He and Isla are sitting on his bed and he is hold his beautiful Isla in his arms. "Loki my love I think we should postpone the wedding." Isla said. Loki looked at Isla and he felt tears welling up in his green eyes. "What? You don't want to marry me anymore? Why did I do something to upset you Isla?" Loki asked and he could feel the tears streaming down his cheeks. "Oh Loki, my darling I love but I don't think it is the right time for us to get married." Isla said sadly. What? Why Isla I don't understand?" Loki asked as more tears streamed down his cheeks. "Loki, you did nothing wrong." Isla said wiping away his tears with the corner of her dress. "Then why?" Loki asked. "It's because our children are so sensitive right now maybe we can be together one day but not now I'm sorry my love." Isla said and she too began to cry. The children are about to walk into Loki's room when they hear what Isla said why they can't be together and Kaila felt sick to her stomach and she pulled away from Caleb and she used her powers to transport herself inside her room and she locked the door be hid herself. Kaila knew that she could no longer stay here but could she really leave her family and friends forever.


	57. Chapter 57

**A/N: Loki's best friend here, I want to Thank his4evergirl for helping me with my writer's block (you are so awesome and amazing my friend). This chapter wouldn't have happened without you so thank you so much. I really love hearing from my reviewers and I hope you guys like this chapter. Please read and review. _Warning in the middle of this chapter to the effect of mentioning that there is spanking of a child by a parent mentioned if this upsets some people please skip the middle of the chapter._**

Chapter 57

The Engagement is back on

The two boys walk into Loki's room and Caleb heard his Dad say "Please don't leave me. Please you are the only one who makes the pain stop and when I am near you doesn't hurt so please don't leave me Isla please." Loki said as he cried. "Mom, please don't call off your engagement because of us?" Caleb asked. "Caleb, Darren where is Kaila?" Loki asked noticing that his daughter is not with them. Caleb and Darren looked around and they noticed that Loki was right and Kaila wasn't with them. "She was right with us." Caleb said. "She must have run off when we heard you talking about calling off the wedding." Darren added. "Oh my poor baby, I have to find her and tell…" Loki began and then he looked at Isla. "We'll find her Loki, and we talk to her." Isla said. Isla took Loki's hand and gave it a gentle squeeze. Loki nodded and then he and Isla rose from their seats and headed off to find Kaila, the young boys following behind them. "Where do you two think you're going?" Isla asked. "We want to help." Darren answered. "Yes, so we are coming with you." Caleb agreed. Then he looked at his dad, "Please Dad let me and my cousin come with you and Mom." Caleb said with tears streaming down his cheeks. Loki looked at his beautiful Isla, "The boys could be a big help. I think they should come with us." Loki said. "Please Aunt Isla, Kaila is my best friend and she would do the same thing for me and Caleb." Darren said. Isla saw that her 15-year-old son and her 12-year-old nephew were crying and then she nodded and they all left Loki's room and they started looking for Kaila.

Meanwhile in Kaila's room she began to pack her bags with extra clothes for she hadn't master changing her clothes with magic and she grabbed most of her magic books that her papa had given to her on each of her birthdays and she also grabbed her stuff wolf that her papa had given to her on the day of her birth. While she was packing her belongings tears were streaming down her cheeks for she was afraid to leave her home and her family but she knew that everyone will be much happier when she has finally left Asgard forever.

They looked all over the palace but they couldn't find Kaila anywhere. Then Loki remembers that Kaila goes to her room when she is scared and upset. "I know where Kaila is." Loki said and he took off running down the hall with Isla and the two boys running after him. The group reached Kaila's room and Loki began knocking on his daughter's door. "Kaila, baby are you in there its Papa please baby answer me." Loki begged. "Please just go away papa." Kaila said trying to choke back her tears. "Baby, please open the door and just talk to me, let me help you." Loki said his voice full of worry. "No. You can't help me know one can." Kaila said. "Kaila, please tell me why you think I or anyone can't help you?" Loki asked. "Because I destroy everything. First I killed my mama and now I have destroyed your chance at happiness with Isla so I will leave and maybe Isla will marry you when I leave Asgard forever." Kaila said through a new wave of fresh tears. Loki knew that he had to stop his little girl from blaming herself for what happened to her mother and he will tell her that it wasn't her fault and she didn't destroy his chance at happiness for they will all sit down and talk about it so he transported in to his daughter's room. Kaila looked up at her father as he appeared in her room. "You can't change my mind, Papa. I have to leave. It's best for everyone." She told him, as she continued to pack away her things. Loki walked over to his little girl and knelt down. He gently grabbed her hands and held them. "Baby, don't leave. Nothing is your fault." He told her. "Yes, it is, Papa. It's my fault Mama is dead...I killed her...and now Lady Isla wants to call off the wedding because of me. If I go you will be much happier." Kaila replied. "Kaila, baby, none of this is your fault. None of it. I could never be happy without you." Loki told her and pulled her into his arms. "I love you more than anything, baby." He whispered in her ear. "No. you shouldn't love me. You should hate me for what I have done." Kaila said and she struggled to get away from her papa but Loki won't let her go. "Papa please just let me go all I have done is cause you pain and heartache. Please let me go. Oh I wish I had never been born." Kaila said as she continued to struggle. "Kaila, stop your struggling right now young lady." Loki told his daughter, his tone taking on a scolding sound. He pulled back and held his daughter so that he could look into her eyes. "I never, ever want to hear you wish to never have been born, again. You are the single greatest thing to ever happen in my life. You are my greatest joy and my greatest love. Don't you ever doubt that? You have only made me happy, Kaila. Do you understand me?" Loki could feel that he was lose his temper with is daughter and he knew that he had to calm down. Because no matter how angry he is, "I will never discipline my daughter or any of my children the way father did to me." Loki thought and he took some calming breaths and he began to calm down. "Baby, do you understand me?" Loki asked calmly. "Yes papa I understand." Kaila said and she looked crestfallen. When Loki saw that his little girl looked crestfallen he wrapped his arms around his daughter and he held her close. "Loki is everything okay in there?" Isla asked sounding concerned. Everything is alright my dar…." Loki said breaking off before he says the word darling. "Kaila, Loki can I come in and we can all talk?" Isla asked, her voice sounding as if she were on the verge of tears. Loki used his magic to unlock the door and he used his magic to open the door and Isla along with Caleb walked in and Loki closed and locked the door before Darren could walk in. Darren knocks on the door. "Why can't I come in?" He asks. "This is something the four of us need to talk about." Loki answered. "It's okay, Darren. I'll come find you when we're done." Kaila called. Okay Kaila, I will be waiting for you and Caleb in the garden. "Please don't call off the wedding because of me. My papa needs you Lady Isla you make my papa so happy." Kaila said as she runs to Isla and she falls to her knees in front of Isla and her tears soak into the carpet. Isla kneels down and she pulls Kaila into her arms. "Lady Isla, please forgive me, I'm so sorry." Kaila said through her tears. "Shh, it's alright." Isla said and she looks at Loki and he runs over and he kneels down next to them and he takes Kaila into his arms and she looks at her papa. "Papa, please forgive me for what I have done to you and mama and Lady Isla and her son Caleb. I don't deserve to be your daughter or a part of this family, all I do is cause pain and heartache." Kaila said through her tears. There is nothing to forgive, Baby." Loki said to his little girl. "It's a very emotional time for everyone right now." Isla agreed. "You are my little sister...and sometimes siblings don't always get along, but I do love you, Kaila. Can you forgive me?" Caleb added. "I forgive you brother." Kaila said and she held her family. Caleb looks at his parents. "Mom, Dad are you still going to get married?" Caleb asked. Loki didn't know what to say but Isla knew exactly what to say. "Yes son, we are if Kaila's dad still wants me." Isla said. Loki looked at Isla and his daughter and his soon to be son. "Of course Isla. I will always love and want you by my side." Loki said. "Caleb, Kaila go and find your cousin you're Dad and I need to talk." Isla said. "Okay Mom, come on Kaila let's go." Caleb said pulling his sister with him. When the children left to find Darren. Loki and Isla started talking about when they are married how they will discipline their children. "Since we are still getting married, we need to talk about how we are going to raise our children together. Specifically, how we will discipline." Isla said. Loki nodded and then he became worried and scared she saw her Loki looked worried and also very scared. "Loki darling what's wrong? Isla asked concerned. "Isla, I want to tell you a story about my childhood and how my Father disciplined me." Loki said. Isla nodded and then Loki began the story. "When I was a child and I got into trouble or when Father believed I had done something wrong he would pull me to the throne room and it didn't matter if we were alone or not he would take me over his knee and he secured my legs between his own so I couldn't struggle or kick my feet and then he would bare my bottom and then he secured my arms behind my back so I couldn't cover my bottom and when he was done. Father would give me a warm up spanking and then after that he would paddle me or strap me until my bottom was a dark cherry red and very bruise and extremely sore for weeks or sometimes even a month. Then he would send me to my room without any comfort and he grounded me to my room for a week or even longer and he would come into my room and pull me over his knee and secure me so I couldn't struggle or kick or cover my already well spanked, paddled or strapped bottom depending on what he used to spank me with at day. I would be crying and begging him not to but he wouldn't listen to me. Father would just simply pull down my pants and underwear baring my already dark cherry red and very much bruised and extremely sore bottom and then he gave me a reminder spankings each night until my grounding is over and I cried myself to sleep each night and I slept on my stomach ever night after my spankings which was just like the spankings he gave me earlier that day with either a paddle or a strap and he only did that to me and he never did it to Thor. Hearing this Isla started crying and Loki didn't know why she was crying. "Isla, sweetheart are you alright? Why are you crying?" Loki asked concerned. "Oh my sweet Loki, it breaks my heart to hear how your father treated you as a child." Isla said as tears streamed down her cheeks. When Loki hears and sees how upset his sweet Isla is, he pulls her into his arms and he holds her close as she cries into his chest. "Shh, there, there my love it's alright please don't cry. You know I can't bear to see you cry." Loki said as he began to rub her back trying to calm her. "Loki, my love we will never do that to our babies. We will discipline with love not anger for your father spanked you in anger and he didn't comfort you or tell you that he loves you and that you are forgiven and it breaks my heart how someone can do that to a child." Isla said still crying into his chest. "Shh, Isla my love it's alright, please don't cry anymore." Loki said. "No. It's not alright your father humiliated you and he hurt you. It will never be alright." Isla said as she cried even harder into his chest. "Shh, hush now my love it's alright the story is not over." Loki said. "No. Please no more please Loki I can't hear anymore of how your father hurt you." Isla begged. "Isla darling this part is the end please listen." Loki begged. Isla nodded and Loki began again. "One night during one of my nightly reminder spankings father was using both his hand as a warm up to reignite the fire in my already well spanked and well paddled bottom and then he used the paddle to continue the spanking. I began to cry and scream in pain. I begged my father to stop. "Please father I'm sorry, please father stop please it hurts I'm sorry I'll be good I promise." Young 10-year-old Loki said and he screamed and cried out in pain as his father continued to paddle his bottom an even darker shade of red. Before Isla could beg him to stop Loki said. "I screamed and cried begging him to stop, but he wouldn't stop...Mother was out in the hall and heard me screaming and crying. She came rushing in to find out what was wrong...and when she saw what Father was doing, she became livid with him." Isla looked at Loki and he saw that she wanted to ask him something. "You can ask me anything my dear." Loki said. "What did your mother do when she saw what your father was doing to you?" Isla asked. "I don't know all I remember is that I heard mother say "Odin Borson you stop this right now and you get out of this room and you will let go of our son and I will talk to you later and for your sake I hope you have not scarred our son for life because of what you have done to him, Now. Get. Out!" Frigga screamed. "What did your father do Loki?" Isla asked. "Father got up and I fell to the floor and I landed on my twice heated and well spanked and then well paddled bottom. I rolled over on my stomach and I started sobbing thinking that I was alone and that my mother had left me." Loki said. Isla wiped her blue-grey eyes, "Did your mother leave or did she stay with you?" Isla asked. "No. She stayed for I felt someone pick me up and carry me over to the bed and I felt that I was once again over someone's lap and I started crying and begging not to be spanked and not to be paddled or strapped again but instead of feeling a hand spanking my bare bottom or a paddle or a strap hitting my sore abuse bottom but I felt a hand rubbing my back and I heard my mother's voice saying." "Shh, there, there my baby, it's alright, it's over." Frigga said. "Your mother is so kind and did she hold you in her arms?" Isla asked. "Yes I felt my mother pick me up and she sits me on her lap but my sore bottom wasn't touching her lap and she wrapped her arms around me and I cried into her chest." Adult Loki said. "Mummy." 10-year-old Loki said through his tears as he held on to his mother. "Shh, it's alright baby I'm here now." Frigga said as she rubbed her son's back. "Mummy, please it hurts." little Loki said crying a little harder now. "Oh my sweet baby boy what's wrong? Is it your bottom does it still hurt?" Frigga asked. Yes, Mummy, it hurts really bad and it burns." little Loki said crying. "What did your mother do?" Isla asked. "She told me that everything is alright and she wanted to see my umm." Loki stammered. "She wanted to see your bottom." Isla said giggling. "Umm well yes she did and I was afraid and then I remember that I was just laying over her lap bare bottomed and I started trembling and then mother held me and then she said "It will be alright and that she had to look so she could make it feel better." "Did you let her look at your bottom Loki?" Isla asked. Loki swallowed and then he nodded. "She picked me up and laid me on my stomach on my bed but before she looked at my bruised and welted darker cherry red bottom she pulled up my shirt and she check every inch of my body to make sure that I was alright and that it was just my bottom that was hurt. When she saw that I was alright she focused her attention on my sore and very bruised and welted bottom. "Loki, baby this might sting a little but I need to clean and wash your bottom first before I can make it feel better." Frigga said and then she began to wash and clean his bottom with some soap and cool water. When 10-year-old Loki felt his mother cleaning and washing his well spanked and well paddled bottom with a rag she had lathered up with soap and when he felt it touch his bottom he started crying. "Please mummy, please stop it hurts." Little Loki said through his tears and he started wiggling around trying to get away. "Loki, baby please try to stay still for mommy okay." Frigga said. "But mummy it hurts, please stop it hurts so bad. Oh please stop mummy it hurts and it burns and I can't take it oh it hurts. Waaahhhh waaahhh waaahhh Waaahhhh Waaahhhh waaahhh waaahhh Waaahhhh Waaahhhh waaahhh waaahhh Waaahhhh!" little Loki cries and he buries his face into his pillow but not before grabbing his stuff wolf. "Baby I am almost done but please stay still can you do that for me baby." Frigga said. "Okay mummy I'll try." Little Loki said and he hugged his stuff wolf tighter to him and he closed his eyes and tried to stay still. Then she finished cleaning his poor bruised little bottom and then picked up the salve and started to gently rub it on. The salve was cool and helped to ease the hurt. "Does your bottom feel any better baby?" Frigga asked. "Yes mummy a little Loki said and he yawned sleepily. "She told me to get some sleep but I was afraid to be alone for I was afraid that when mother left father would come back and spank me and then paddle or strap me." Adult Loki said. "Did you tell your mother?" Isla asked. "Yes I told her." Adult Loki said. "Get some sleep baby and I will be back to check on you later." Frigga said. "No mummy please don't leave me I'm scared." Little Loki said. "Awe baby what has gotten you so scared?" Frigga asked. "I'm afraid that when you leave father will come back and spank me and then paddle me or strap me and I don't want a spanking, paddling or a strapping on my bare bottom so please mummy don't leave me." Little Loki said as he cried and begged his mummy not to leave him. "Did your mother stay with you Loki?" Isla asked. "Yes, mother stayed with me all-night and she comforted me when I woke up screaming and crying from a nightmare." Loki said. "What was the nightmare about?" Isla asked. "I thought my father had come back and hurt mother and he started spanking and paddling and also strapping me without mercy and then I told my mummy about the spankings and then the nightly reminder spankings he would give me each night until I was no longer grounded and she was enraged to hear this and she told me that he would never spank me or paddle me or strap me again and no more nightly reminder spankings ever again." Loki said. "And did it stop?" Isla asked. "Loki nodded and they just held each other close. Then she remembered that she needed to ask Loki something. "Loki did your mother talk to your father?" Isla asked. Loki nodded and said "She did. I still don't know exactly what happened, but the next day, Father was walking around with a limp and Mother made him sleep alone for two weeks. She wouldn't even look at him for those two weeks actually and she kept me and Thor away from him." Isla saw pain buried deep in Loki's eyes and she saw tears streaming down his cheeks. "Oh Loki darling what's wrong?" Isla asked. "Thor was mad at me and he blamed me for why he couldn't be near father." Loki said. "What? Didn't you tell Thor that your father hurt you?" Isla asked. "Yes I told him." Adult Loki said. "Thor, please listen to me brother it's not my fault. Father spanked and paddled me and sometimes strapped me on my bare bottom and he also grounded me and gave me bedtime spankings and paddled me or strapped me every night until my grounding is over. 10-year-old Loki told his 12-year-old brother. Thor was about to tell his little brother that he hated him but stopped himself when he saw that his baby brother was crying no not crying sobbing. He ran over to his baby brother and he held him in his arms and Loki sobbed into his big brother's chest. "Did Thor believe you about what your father did to you?" Isla asked. "Yes Thor did and he was so angry at father long after the two weeks were over." Loki said. "It's terrible that happened to you, but at least your mother and brother were good to you." Isla said. "Yes but father did change a little I was still scared that he would punish me the way he use too." Loki said. "And did he?" Isla asked. "No. He never took me over his knee again." Loki said. Then Isla thought of something and it made her feel utterly sick to her stomach but she had to know. Loki saw that his beautiful Isla looked like she was going to be sick. "Isla darling are you alright? What's wrong? Loki asked worriedly. Loki, my love please tell me that your father didn't hurt sweet little Kaila?" Isla asked as tears streamed down her cheeks. "When Kaila was little around the age of 5 she was She was begin a little mischievous like me and she was playing pranks on the guests at one of our many feast and father believed she was misbehaving and he walked over to her and he grab her wrist and he threatened her with a spanking if she doesn't behave. When I heard that I ran over to my daughter and my father and I removed my father's hand from around my daughter's wrist and I told Kaila to go and find her grandmother and she ran off to find my mother." Loki said. "What did you say to your father?" Isla asked. "Don't you ever even think about hurting Kaila? If you ever lay a hand on my daughter, you will regret it. I will not let you hurt my baby the way you hurt me." Loki told his father, his voice low and deadly." "What did your father do Loki?" Isla asked. "He did nothing and he said nothing and then I stormed off and I went to find my mother and my daughter." Loki said. "Did you tell your mother what happened?" Isla asked. Loki nodded. "Yes and she didn't have anything to do with Father for a week and neither did I and I kept Kaila away from him for an entire week." Loki said. What happened when the week was up?" Isla asked. "Well will you believe this my love my father actually apologized for hurting me all those years ago and for threatening to hurt Kaila, can you believe it Isla." Loki said. "Did you forgive your father?" Isla asked. "Yes Isla, I did and so did mother and Thor." Loki said. "I am glad that your father apologized to you and I am also glad you have forgiven your father but he should have never have hurt you in the first place." Isla said and Loki nodded.

Meanwhile in the garden Caleb and Kaila found Darren sitting in one of the golden apple trees. Seeing his friends entering the garden he jumped down out of the tree and Kaila ran up to her friend and hugged him. "I'm sorry." She told him. "Kaila, my friend why are you apologizing Darren asked hugging his friend and then he looked at his cousin but Caleb just shrugged his shoulders and then they saw tears streaming down her cheeks. "Kaila, what's wrong my friend please talk to me." Darren said. "Oh Darren I am so sorry that you were not included into the conversation and how I keep on worrying about everything and getting so upset oh please forgive me my friend and please forgive me brother." Kaila said as more tears streamed down her already wet tear-stained cheeks. Caleb walked over to his cousin and his sister and he placed a hand on his sister's trembling shoulder. "Everything is alright." Caleb told her. "There is nothing to forgive." Darren added, hugging his friend tighter. Kaila looks at her big brother and her best friend and then they walked over to one of the benches and sat down and both boys held Kaila.

Back in Kaila's room Loki looked at his beautiful betrothed, "Isla my love I have to go and find my daughter and I need to make sure she is alright." Loki said. "Our daughter Loki, she will be my daughter too well as soon as we are married." Isla said. "Oh Isla, I already think of Caleb and Asta as my son and my daughter and I know that Kaila thinks of you of as her mother and I know you think of her as a daughter." Loki said. "Well course I think of her as my daughter Loki and I always wanted another daughter." Isla said and Loki just smiled at his beautiful Isla. "How did I ever get so lucky as to find someone as wonderful and loving as you, Isla?" Loki asked. Isla smiled and her cheeks flushed slightly. "I believe I am the lucky one." She replied. Loki wrapped his arms around Isla and pulled her in for a gentle kiss. They then left the room and found Kaila in the garden with Caleb and Darren and they see that the children are playing tag and Loki hears his sweet little girl laughing and he also sees that she smiling. Isla puts her hand on Loki's shoulder. "Kaila, looks much happier doesn't she Loki." Isla said and she led him over to one of the benches and they sat down and they watched the children play until Kaila saw her papa sitting on one of the benches with Caleb's mom. She ran towards her papa and Loki got up and he ran towards his daughter and he picked her up and he twirls her around in his arms. Kaila started giggling and her papa is also laughing. "Papa I don't feel so good." Kaila said and Loki stop twirling her and he set Kaila back on her feet. She swayed and he she fainted into her papa's arms. "Kaila, baby please wake up." Loki said trying not panic. He knelt to the grass with Kaila still in his arms. "Kaila! Can you hear me? Please wake up, please, little one," Loki begs his daughter quietly but she didn't wake up and he looked at Isla. She saw that her beloved Loki looked worried. "Loki what's wrong?" Isla asked. "Kaila fainted and she won't wake up and I have to get her to the healing room." Loki said and he ran towards the healing room and Isla along with Caleb and Darren were all following Loki back into the palace.


	58. Chapter 58

**A/N: Loki's best friend here, I want to Thank his4evergirl for helping me for helping me with my writer's block (you are so awesome and amazing my friend). This chapter wouldn't have happened without you so thank you so much. I really love hearing from my reviewers and I hope you guys like this chapter. Please read and review.**

Chapter 58

Loki the Healer

Loki ran into the healing room with Kaila still passed out in his arms and then Isla along with Caleb and Darren enter the healing room and they stood next to Loki. Isla sees that tears are streaming down his cheeks and she also sees that he is shaking with fear. "Caleb go and see if you and Darren can find Eir." Isla said. "Yes Aunt Isla, come on Caleb let's go." Darren said and he pulls his cousin away with him. Isla turns her attention back to Loki and Kaila and she saw that Loki has once again sank to the floor and she sees that he is sobbing into his daughter's chest and Isla also sees that his body is trembling violently with the force and power of his heartbroken sobs which wracks his 32-year-old body. Isla knelt down next to Loki and put her arms around him. "Calm down, Loki, my love. Once Eir returns, she will find out what is wrong and heal Kaila. I am sure everything will be just fine. Kaila needs you to be strong for her right now." She told him. Loki looked up at Isla and she saw that he is still trembling. "I-I know Isla but I can't bear to lose my little girl again I almost lost her twice and I-I can't bear to lose her for a third time. She is all that I have left of my A..." Loki broke off before he could finish his deceased wife's name. Though he had been able to move on and was in love with Isla, he would always love his Arianna. He really wasn't sure how Isla would feel knowing that he still loved his first wife. Isla kissed his cheek. "You will not lose her, Loki." She then gave him a smile that said that she understood how he still felt about his late wife, for she still felt the same way about her late husband. Then Caleb and Darren came back with Eir and not only with the head healer but with Frigga, Odin, Thor, and Asta and also with. Seeing that Eir is here Loki stood up with Kaila still in his arms and he hurried over to Eir. Eir, please help my daughter." Loki begged and he could feel another fresh wave of tears welling up in his eyes and Isla followed him and she stood next to him. "Alright Prince Loki, now tell what happened?" Eir asked. "Well she was play with her brother and her cousin and then she ran over to him and I picked her up and I began twirling her around and then she told me that she wasn't feeling good so I stopped and I stood her on her feet and then she fainted in my arms and now she won't wake up. Please help her, please she is my little girl and I can't lose her." Loki said and he start sobbing and shaking again. Seeing how upset his little brother is Thor walked over and he stood on Loki's other side and he along with Isla placed their hand on his shoulders. "Bring her over here." Eir ordered, gesturing to one of the beds close by. Loki nodded and took his little girl over and laid her down on the bed. He then stepped aside and watched as Eir began to examine Kaila. Frigga along with three children and they walked over to Loki, Isla and Thor. She threw her arms around her younger son and she held him for a moment. Don't worry my son, Kaila will be alright Eir is the best healer in all of Asgard and then she let him go. Loki just nodded because he didn't trust himself to speak and they stood there in silence. Odin walked over to Eir and he stood next to the healer. "Eir, tell me how is my granddaughter?" Odin asked. She looked at Odin "I don't All-father and I won't know until she is in the soul forge. "Tell me what I can do?" Odin asked and Eir stood there shocked for a moment. "All-father could you pick up your granddaughter and carry her over to the soul forge and then could you get everyone to leave and when I know something I will come and find you and the others." Eir said. Odin nodded and he laid his granddaughter on the soul forge and he walks over to his family and he relayed the message from Eir. Everyone nodded and left. Loki, however, was having a hard time leaving his little girl. Odin placed a hand on Loki's shoulder. "Come now, Son. We have to leave so that Eir can do her work." Odin said. Loki shook his head. "I can't leave my little girl." Loki replied. "Loki, we have to leave and allow Eir to do her work. Staying in here and worrying will do no good. It is of no help to anyone." "Alright." Loki agreed and turned and walked out with his father. In the common room Loki began to pace around the room while everyone is sitting on the couch. Then Loki sank to the floor and started sobbing into his hands. Odin surprised everyone by being the first to go over to Loki. He knelt down beside him. "Loki, everything will be alright. You need to be strong for your daughter and have faith that everything will work out." Then Asta looks at her mom. "Mom is Kaila going to be okay?" Asta inquired. "Course baby, your sister is going to be just fine." Isla said and she held her daughter close but then she sees that her papa still looks sad and Asta let's go of her mom and she runs to her papa and she throws her arms around her papa and Odin stood up to give his son and his adoptive granddaughter some privacy. "Papa, please don't be sad." Asta begged her papa and Loki looked at his adoptive daughter and he saw tears streaming down her cheek. Before Loki could comfort Asta, Eir walks in. Seeing Eir Loki stood up and Isla walks over to her beloved and they walked over to Eir. "Eir how is Kaila, Is she alright?" Loki asked. "I can't find anything wrong with Kaila, but I know of someone who might be able to figure it out and help her. It is someone on another world and they have to take Kaila to this place to find out what it is and the place is far away and dangerous to get to. "Who is this person and where is this place?" Loki asked. Eir took a deep breath. "You will not like the answer, your highness...it is King Laufey of the Jotunheim." "What? You are suggesting that I take my daughter back to those monsters who held her and tortured her and did who knows what else to her and they severed her regenerative power forever and you are supposed to be the best healer in all of Asgard but you can't even help my daughter!" Loki yelled and he could feel is rage taking control. He stormed out of the room and he went down the hall and he walked into the healing room and he saw his little girl laying on one of the beds and he sees that she is sound asleep. Then he felt something stirring inside of him. "I am the son of Laufey so I will be able to heal my daughter." Loki thought. Then he stretched out his hand and he sent healing magic into his hand. Loki then placed his hand on his daughter's chest but nothing happened so he tried again and again nothing happened. "No, this was supposes to work. Kaila, baby please wake up. Papa here, papa's right her with you. Please baby I can't lose you too." Loki said and he laid across his daughter and cried. "Loki darling are you alright. I was so worried about you." Isla looks up at his beloved Isla, his eyes red-rimmed and glistening with tears. "I've failed my daughter." Awe Loki, darling come here." Isla said as she held out her arms. Loki ran into his beloved Isla's arms and he began to cry into her chest. "Uh Papa." Kaila moaned. Loki and Isla looked over at the bed and they saw Kaila moving around in her bed and they heard Kaila call for her papa. Both Loki and Isla ran to Kaila bed and he sat down on Kaila's bed and he grabs his daughter's hand. "Kaila, baby can you hear me? Please wake up, please, little one." Loki begged. Then Isla sits down next to Loki, "Kaila, sweetheart open your eyes." Isla said. Kaila's eyes slowly fluttered open. She looked up and saw her papa. "Papa...my head hurts." Loki sees that his daughter is a wake. "Oh Kaila, baby I am so glad that you're awake. What can Papa do to help you?" Loki asked. "I am a little hungry." Kaila said. "Oh baby, Papa will go and get whatever you want." Loki said and was about to leave but Isla grabs Loki's arm. Loki, sweetheart you stay Kaila and I will go and get our daughter something to eat." Isla said and she gives Loki a kiss on the cheek and she walks out but not before smiling at Kaila.


	59. Chapter 59

**A/N: Loki's best friend here, I want to Thank his4evergirl for helping me with my writer's block (you are so awesome and amazing my friend). This chapter wouldn't have happened without you so thank you so much. I really love hearing from my reviewers and I hope you guys like this chapter. Please read and review.**

Chapter 59

Kaila's Nightmares Return

While Isla went to get Kaila some food and Loki sees that his little girl is about to start crying. Loki holds his baby in his arms. "Shh, Kaila, baby what's wrong? Does your head still hurt?" Loki asked. "Yes papa, it hurts really bad." Kaila said as tears began streaming down her cheeks. "Oh my poor baby, here let papa make you feel all better." Loki said and he places a cool wet cloth on his daughter's head. When Kaila feels her papa place a cool wet cloth on her head she starts crying no not crying sobbing. "Papa, please it hurts." Kaila said sobbing even harder. "Shh, I know baby, I know but this cool wet cloth will help your head feel better." Loki said. "Papa can I have my stuff wolf please?" Kaila asked still crying. "Of course baby." Loki said and he used his magic to transport his daughter's stuff wolf in to her arms. Kaila held on to her stuff wolf in her arms the same stuff wolf that once belonged to her papa. Kaila hugs her stuff wolf close to her chest. "Thank you, Papa." Kaila said, resting in her papa's arms. "You're welcome baby." Loki said and then he noticed that she had fallen asleep in his arms. "Sweet dreams baby." Loki whispered and he kisses the top of his daughter's head and he held her as she slept. Then Isla walks back in and she sees that not only that Kaila is sound asleep but Loki had also had fallen asleep as well. She smiled and set the food down. She gave them both a kiss on the cheek and left the room, letting them sleep. Isla walks back into the healing room to let her new family know that Kaila is alright. "Mom can I go see my sister?" Caleb asked. "Please Aunt Isla, I have to go and see her. Kaila is my best friend and also my new cousin." Darren begged. "Can I go too, please mom?" Asta asked, not wanting to be left out in going with her brother and cousin to see her big sister. "I am sorry children but Kaila is asleep and she needs her rest." Isla explained to the children. "Awe…but mom, Aunt Isla." The children whined. Then Frigga walks over to her soon to be daughter in-law and she looks at the children. "Listen to your mother and aunt, now." Frigga said. "Kaila needs her rest. You can see her when she wakes up and is feeling better then you can see her."

Meanwhile in the healing room Loki feels his little girl is wiggling around in his arm and he also hears that she is whimpering and also crying in her sleep and he wakes up and he gently shakes his daughter. "Kaila, baby wake up. It's just a bad dream." "No, please Laufey, please I don't wanna hurt my family. Please don't make do it please. No, please stop, ow, you're hurting me. Please just let me go. I wanna go home. Papa, please help me. Papa where are you. Please help me." Kaila said sobbing and fighting to get away. "Kaila, baby just open your eyes and you will see that you are safe in my arms." Loki said whispering into his daughter ear. Kaila woke up and she sees that she is still in her papa's arms. "Oh papa, it was horrible." Kaila said and then she began sobbing into her papa's chest. Shh, there, there Kaila everything is alright baby. I'm right here. I still have you and I won't let anything hurt you baby." Loki said holding his daughter close and he began to rub her back. "B...but...Laufey...he...he was..." Kaila began, but couldn't finish. "Shh, baby. Everything is alright. Laufey isn't going to get near you." "You promise, Papa?" Kaila asked. "I promise, baby. I'm not going to allow anyone to hurt you, ever again. As long as I am around, no one is going to hurt you." Loki said protectively. "Thank you, papa." Kaila said and she snuggles close to her papa and Loki kisses his baby's cheek and he starts to sing his baby girl a lullaby and Kaila fell asleep in her papa's arms. Loki stayed awake and he watched his little girl while she slept. "I promise baby I will keep you safe." Loki whispered to his daughter.


	60. Chapter 60

**A/N: Loki's best friend here, I want to Thank his4evergirl for helping me with my writer's block (you are so awesome and amazing my friend). This chapter wouldn't have happened without you so thank you so much. I really love hearing from my reviewers and I hope you guys still like this story. Please read and review and tell me know what you think.**

Chapter 60

The following day

Loki woke up to find his beloved Isla sitting next to his daughter's healing room bed. "Isla, good morning sweetheart." Loki said. "Good morning darling, oh and I see Kaila didn't eat anything that I brought and neither did you I see." Isla said sounding a little disappointed. Before Loki could reply to his beloved, Kaila was crying in her sleep. "No...Please...Please don't make me do it...Please...I don't...No!" Kaila said and then she woke up screaming as hot tears continued to stream down her cheeks and she found that her papa and her new mama are both holding her in their arms. "Mama, Papa...my dream...it was terrible." She cried, hugging herself closer to her parents. "What happened, baby?" Loki asked his daughter. "I...It was Laufey...he...he was making me...do things...horrible things..." Kaila said threw her tears while her parents held her in their arms. "Kaila baby, tell me what horrible things was he making you do?" Loki asked. Kaila shook her not wanting to tell her papa or her new mama in fear of what might happen if she tells. "Kaila, please if you don't tell us. Your papa and I can't help you." Isla said. "She's right baby, please talk to me tell me how can I and your mama help you if you don't talk to us." Loki said. Kaila took a deep breath and she let it out slowly before she started. "He made me hurt my family." Kaila said and she started crying even harder into her papa's chest as her mama rubs her back. "How was he making you hurt us?" Loki asked his daughter, suddenly worried that there was something more to Kaila's dreams. "I...I-I...don't...know." Kaila stammered. "He...he just...was...and I cou...couldn't say no...I had...no con...control." Kaila said crying and trembling. Loki lifted his daughter's chin so he could look at her face to face. "Kaila tell me what you meant by you had no control?" Loki asked. "I just...I had to do...whatever Laufey wanted...I couldn't say no...I wasn't in control of myself." Kaila explained and she hide her face into her papa's chest and she began sobbing even harder than before. Shh there, there baby it's alright." Loki said. "No. It's not aright Papa, he'll come for me I just know it." Kaila said crying into her papa's chest. "Kaila, you listen to me I won't let anything happen to you, your mother or your brother and sister and beside Laufey won't dare come here." Loki said. Kaila looked at her papa confused. "Why I don't understand Papa?" "A long time ago, after the war ended between Asgard and the Jotunheim, your grandfather made a truce with Laufey. Part of that truce was that no one on Asgard would go to the Jotunheim and no one from Jotunheim would go to Asgard." Loki explained to his young daughter. "But Papa, they've already broken the truce once...when that one Jotun kidnapped me." Kaila said. "They'll do it again." Loki noticed that his baby was trembling and she also looks so scared and it broke his heart to see how frighten his little girl is and also worried that she might be taken again. Isla see how scared Kaila looks and also how upset and brokenhearted Loki looks. "Loki, darling you should talk to your father perhaps can help ease our daughter's fears." Isla suggested. "My father isn't always the most comforting person..." "Loki, just go and see if he can help." Isla said, stopping Loki's sentence. Loki nodded. "Alright." He got up and walked out of the healing room. Seeing her papa leaving Kaila got up and she was about to run after her papa but Isla grab her and she held her daughter in her arms. "You need to rest, Sweetheart." Isla told her. "But, I want to go with Papa." Kaila protested. "You need to rest and your papa will be back, soon." Isla said leading Kaila back to the bed and she helped her adopted daughter lay down and she kissed her forehead. "Try to get some sleep sweetie." Isla said and she was about to leave but Kaila grabs her new mama's hand. "No. please don't leave me I'm scared and papa isn't here to protect me and he isn't here keep the bad dreams a way and I don't want to be alone." Kaila said and she started crying again. Isla sits back on and she held her beloved Loki's daughter's hand no her daughter's hand. "I won't go anywhere, Sweetheart." Isla said, smiling sweetly at Kaila. "Now, close your eyes and rest." She then began to sing a lullaby to her sweet little Kaila. Kaila's eyelids began to grow heavy and she yawned before falling asleep, still holding her mama's hand.


	61. Chapter 61

**A/N: Loki's best friend here, I want to Thank his4evergirl for helping me with my writer's block (you are so awesome and amazing my friend). This chapter wouldn't have happened without you so thank you so much. I really want to hear from my reviewers and I hope you guys still like this story. Please read and review and please tell me what you guys think about my story and also this chapter.**

Chapter 61

Loki talks to his parents

Loki reaches his parents' room and he knocks on their door. "Mother, Father are you in there. I really need to talk to you." Loki said trying not to sound panicked. Then the door opened and he saw his mother standing in the doorway. "Loki, what's wrong sweetheart?" Frigga asked seeing the worried look on her son's face. "Mother I really need to talk to you and father about something really important." Loki said. Frigga nods and she leads her son into to the room. "Odin our son needs to speak with us about something really important." Frigga said. "What is it?" Odin asked. "Kaila." Loki answered. "Is everything okay with my sweet little angel?" Frigga asked, worry coloring her tone. "She keeps having nightmares about Laufey taking her and making her do things against her will." "Oh my poor sweet little angel is there anything we can do to help her?" Frigga asked looking at her husband who looks extremely bored by all of this. "Oh I told Isla this was a waste of time sorry mother but I have to go." Loki said about to storm off. "Odin talk to him." Frigga said. "What do you want me to say to him?" Odin asked. I don't know just talk to him now!" Frigga ordered as she pointing at their son. "Wait." Odin called after his son. Loki stopped and turned to his father. "What is it?" "Son please tell me about her nightmares? Odin asked and he led his son over to the couch in their room and Frigga followed them and they sat down. Loki began to tell his parents about Kaila's nightmares. "She's afraid that the frost giants will come back and kidnap her again." Loki said. "If it wasn't bad enough that my baby was kidnaped by that creep Kaolin who also hurt her and forced his way inside her mind along with causing her to have terrible nightmares. Then she is kidnap again but this time by frost giants and she began to have nightmares after the rescue and now her nightmares are getting worse." Loki said. "Oh poor little Kaila is there anything we can do to help? Frigga asked again. "Yes son tell us how we can help our granddaughter." Odin said. "I think it will help if you would reassure her that Laufey wouldn't be able to take control of her like that." Loki told his parents. "I am not sure that we can give her that reassurance." Odin said at the same time Frigga said, "Of course." Both Loki and Frigga turned to Odin. "What do you mean?" They asked. "He kidnapped her once before as well as took her regenerative powers away. Who's to say that he doesn't have some darker plan?" Odin explained. Perhaps he could say, "Do you think that whatever he did to take away her regenerative powers also has something to do with her nightmares?" Loki asked. Odin nodded. "Indeed I do." "There has to be some way to help my baby? I can't bear to see her so afraid and it breaks my heart to know that she is having so many nightmares. My poor little girl has been through enough and this has to stop now." Loki said. "We have to get Kaila to tell us more about what Laufey did to her when he kidnapped her before." Odin said. "And make her relive that?" Loki asked, not wanting his daughter to have to remember that. "We have to know more so that we can figure out what it all means." Odin replied. I know it will not be easy but it is the only way...unless you want to bring Laufey himself into the mess?" "No. I don't want him anywhere near my daughter." Loki said. "Oh okay then maybe we could send someone to Jotunheim disguised as a Frost Giant to try and get close to Laufey to find out what he is up to and if he really has anything to do with Kaila's nightmares." Odin said. "And what if Laufey founds out it could make it a whole lot worse for my baby and I won't have that happen to her so no that won't work." Loki said becoming angry. Frigga noticed that her son is becoming angry and she also saw that Odin is also becoming angry. "Alright you two just calm down having you two angry at each other won't help Kaila or figuring out a way to help her." Frigga said. Both father and son knew that she was right getting mad wouldn't help Kaila. Frigga had an idea but she didn't know how her son would take it but she knew she had to ask him. "Loki, I have an idea how to help Kaila." Frigga said. "What tell me mother how can you help my little girl?" Loki asked. "There is a spell that I can cast that we can use to figure out what is causing her nightmares...but it won't be pleasant. It will put her into a deep sleep and cause her to relive her nightmares from the first one up till now. I'll be able to see and hear everything she sees and hears. From that I should be able to figure out what is causing her nightmares. I know it's terrible, but it is the only option I have." Frigga said, worrying about her granddaughter and for how her son will react. "Mother, I love you and I know you mean well...but that is a terrible idea. I can't put my baby through that." Loki said sadly as he covered his face with his hands and he can feel the tears streaming down his cheeks and feeling like the worst father ever for allowing his sweet baby girl to relive her nightmares. Frigga sees that her little Loki is sobbing into his hands and his shoulders are shaking. She wraps her arms around her sobbing little boy and she starts rubbing his back. "Shh Loki, baby everything is going to be alright. I promise." Frigga said comforting her crying and very upset son who is also worried about his daughter and will happen to her. "Mother, this won't hurt her will it and you will be right with her the whole time?" Loki asked looking at his mother and she saw tears streaming down his wet cheeks. Frigga wipes his tears away with her thumb. "I would never suggest something that would harm my precious little angel in any way. I will be with her the entire time." Frigga assured her son. "I trust you mother and you are the only one that I allow to do this to my baby." Loki said trying to calm down. "Loki, I won't let anything happen to Kaila." Frigga assured her son. Loki nodded. "I know." He then let out a resigned sigh. "Let's get this over with." He said. Frigga nods and she stands up along with her husband and son then they headed back to the healing room. Then they enter the healing room and Loki sees that his beloved Isla is still here and she is holding Kaila's hand and he also hears Isla singing a lullaby to his little Kaila. With her other hand Isla is running her fingers through Kaila's hair while she is still singing her lullaby. He sees that daughter is sound asleep but he also notices that she wasn't restful. She moved around fitfully in her sleep and she began whimpering softly and he saw that she is crying in her sleep. "Oh great she is having another nightmare which is causing her to start crying but at least it isn't one of her terrible and scary nightmare. Oh who am I kind all of her nightmares are terrible and scary and am I really going to force my baby to relive each and every nightmare she has ever had about Laufey." Loki said quietly not wanting anyone to overhear him especially his beloved Isla.


	62. Chapter 62

**A/N: Loki's best friend here, I want to send out a Thank you to his4evergirl for helping me with my writer's block (you are so awesome and amazing my friend). This chapter wouldn't have happened without you so thank you so much. I really want to hear from my reviewers and I hope you guys still like this story. Please read and review and please tell me what you guys think about my story and also this chapter.**

Chapter 62

Exploring Kaila's Nightmares

Loki walks over to Isla and the still sleeping Kaila he began to tell Isla about what his mother is going to do? The entire time he was explaining the spell, Loki watched Isla's expression and body language looking for any sign of tension. He felt a slight bit of relief as Isla's features only showed concern and love for Kaila. Once he finished, he asked Isla, "What do you think? Do you think I am terrible for letting Mother do this?" Isla shook her head and placed a hand lovingly on Loki's cheek. "You are a great father, Loki. If there were any way that were easier, I know you would have found it." Isla said. Loki let out a small sigh of relief. "I'm glad that you still think I'm a good father." Isla smiles at her beloved Loki and she kisses his cheek tenderly. Odin and Frigga both walk over to Loki and Isla. "Loki, my son you and I along with your betrothed Lady Isla will have to leave soon so your mother can help Kaila." Odin said. Loki stares at his parents. "But..." Loki began to protest, but was quickly cut off by Isla grabbing his hand and giving it a gentle squeeze. "You know better than anyone that your mother will be able to help Kaila and that she knows what she is doing." Loki let out a defeated sigh. He walks over and gave his little girl a kiss on the forehead before leaving with his betrothed and his father. Loki sat down on a bench outside of the healing room so he wouldn't be too far from his baby. Isla sits down next to him and Odin left to perform his kingly responsibilities.

Outside in the hall Loki hears his baby girl crying and begging for Laufey to stop whatever he is doing to her or is forcing her to do. Then Loki heard his baby girl crying and calling for her papa to save her. Isla sees that her beloved Loki is upset and ready to burst through the doors of the healing room. She grabs his hand. "Loki, it pains me as well, but I know that everything will be alright. Your mother is with her." Isla said. "I know Isla…..I-I….know…..my….baby….is…alright…..with….my….mother…but….she's…..my…baby…girl…and she needs me." Loki said through his tears. Isla wraps her arms around Loki. "I know. Everything will be alright and once your mother is finished you will be able to go in and see Kaila." She assured him while wiping away his tears with the hem of her dress. "I just hate to see our little girl in pain and so afraid and she is crying out for me to help her and to take the pain and fear away as well as stop whoever is hurting her. Oh I just know she is going to hate me I am the worst father in the history of the nine realms. Oh I hope Kaila can forgive me for hurting her and causing her to be afraid and forcing her to relive all of those terrible nightmares all over again." Loki said as he held on to his beloved Isla and he buries his face in her chest as a fresh wave of tears streamed down his cheeks once more. "Oh Loki, darling please don't cry please. It hurts me to see you so upset and full of self-doubt as well as self-loathing." Isla said as tears began to stream down her cheeks. Loki looks up and he sees that his beautiful Isla is crying and is so upset and he felt terrible for making her cry and causing her to be upset. "Isla, please forgive me, I'm so sorry for upsetting you and for making you cry." Loki said as he begs Isla to forgive him. She kisses her beloved's forehead and Loki closes his eyes as tears continued to leak from under his closed eyelids. "Shh, hush now Loki, it's alright my love. There is nothing to forgive my darling for you did nothing wrong." Isla said still holding Loki in her arms. "But….I." Loki began but Isla cut him off. "No. Buts Loki, do you hear me? Everything is going to be alright and I know for a fact that Kaila could never hate you. She will forgive you for you are her papa as well as her hero Loki. She loves you and she always will. Do you understand beloved?" Isla asked. Loki nodded and then sat there silently. They could hear Kaila's cries from inside, but knew there was nothing that they could do. They just had to wait. Then they saw Thor coming down the hall and he saw his little brother and his future sister sitting on a bench outside of the healing room and he walked over and he sat next to Loki and Isla. "Brother is there any news on how Kaila is doing?" Thor asked. Loki looks at his brother confused and then he looked at Isla and back then back to his brother.

Inside of Kaila's dreams, Frigga was looking up at Laufey, sitting up on his throne in the cold wasteland of Jotunheim. "Now, be a good little girl and do as you're told." Laufey ordered Kaila. "Bring about the fall of Asgard. Bring an end to your grandfather and that oaf Thor." "No...I won't hurt my family!" Kaila shouted. The next thing that was happening Kaila was standing in the halls of Asgard, her hands covered in blood and a dagger gripped tightly in her right hand. "You can't escape it. This is your fate little one. You will end them all." Laufey's voice whispered to Kaila. Then Frigga saw Kaila standing over Loki's body as hot tears ran down her face. "I'm sorry, Papa...I'm so...sorry...I-I didn't...mean it." Kaila cried. After seeing Kaila standing over the body of her papa. Frigga decides to end the spell and she went to the door and opened the door and she motioned for her two sons and her future daughter-in-law into the healing room. Loki all but ran into the room and he went to his daughter's bedside and he sat down next to his daughter's still sleeping form. Isla, Thor and Frigga were close behind him. ""Kaila! Can you hear me? Please wake up, please, little one," Loki begs his daughter quietly but she didn't wake up and he looks at his mother with a worried and frighten expression on his face. "Mother, why isn't she waking up?" Loki asked as he held his little girl in his arms. "Calm down, Loki." Frigga said. "I put another spell on her to have her resting with peaceful dreams. I didn't want her to be awake and hear what I am about to tell you." "It's that bad, Mother?" Loki asked, his eyes widening with worry. Frigga nodded, her expression grim. "What I saw...was horrible." She answered. "What did you see Mother? Please tell me? Loki asked full of worry and beginning to panic until Isla places a gentle kiss on his cheek and she whispers into his ear. "Shh, Loki darling calm down getting yourself all worked up is not healthy." Loki sniffled trying to keep himself from crying and he nodded. "Alright." Loki agreed. "What is it, Mother?" Frigga took in a deep breath before she explained everything she saw, from Laufey sitting on his throne, to the bloody dagger, and ending with Loki's body. He felt sick and he let's go of his daughter and he pushed away from Isla and he walked over to a corner and sat down and he began to cry. Thor ran over to his little brother and sat down next to him and he pulled his baby brother into his arms and Loki held on to his big brother and he cried into Thor's chest. "It will be alright, Loki. You must calm down. You know that falling apart will not do any good." Thor told his brother. Frigga places her hand on a still sleeping Kaila's forehead and she lifted the spell so Kaila could wake up. Kaila slowly woke up and looked around her. She saw her papa and threw her arms around him. Kaila hugs her papa and she looks up at her Uncle Thor. "Kaila, sweetie how are you feeling?" Thor asked. "I'm alright Uncle, but why is my papa crying?" Kaila asked her Uncle Thor, as she felt her papa's tears soak into her dress. "Everything is alright, baby." Loki said, trying to calm himself down. He didn't want his baby to have to know the truth. "If everything is alright then why were you crying and stop treating me like a little girl I'm not, I'm 11-years-old." Kaila said staring at her papa. Loki is shocked and he realizes that his baby is growing up. Kaila looked up at her papa. She could tell he was hiding something from her. "Papa, why were you crying? You can tell me." "Kaila, baby, you don't need to worry about it." Loki replied. Kaila glared up at her papa. "I'm not a little girl anymore. You have to start telling me stuff. I can handle it." Kaila countered. "No. baby you can't handle this." Loki said. "Fine if you're not going to tell me then I am going to ask my Uncle to tell me what you won't tell me." Kaila said becoming snippy with her papa. Loki and Thor just stared at Kaila, they couldn't believe that she is being so snippy. This was the first time Kaila was taking an attitude with them. Frigga stood off to the side, having to hide a smirk. She was proud of her granddaughter for taking a stand for herself. "Uncle Thor, please just tell me." Kaila begged as she looked at her Uncle. "Thor, don't you dare tell my daughter anything! I'm warning you Thor not a word." Loki said becoming angry as well as worried about what Thor might tell her. Thor stood up and he held out his hand for his niece to take Kaila took her Uncle Thor's hand and he led her away from her papa and back over to the healing room bed where Isla and his mother are still sitting on. "I hate to admit this, but you're right, Kaila. You're growing up and you deserve to know the truth." Thor told his niece with a sigh. "Thor, don't tell her anything." Loki said, wanting to protect his daughter. Frigga looked at her youngest son, "Loki, Kaila is growing up and she is old enough to handle it. She needs to know. Do you remember how you felt at this age when your father and I wouldn't tell you everything?" Frigga replied. "They're right, Loki." Isla agreed with Thor and Frigga. Loki sighed in defeat. "Alright, but let me tell her." Loki walked over to the bed and sat down next his little girl. "I think we should give them some space. Loki, darling we will be over here if you need us." Isla and Frigga said together. "Brother everything is going to be alright but I you need me." Thor said. "Thank you, Brother, mother and Isla I will keep that in mind now please just go this is going to be hard enough and I don't want to drag this on forever." Loki said. They nodded and walked to the other side of the room to give Loki and his daughter some privacy. Loki sighed and pulled his daughter into his lap. She looked up at him, "What is it, Papa?" She asked. "With the nightmares you've been having, I went to your grandparents for help...your grandmother used a spell to have you relive your dreams, so that she could see and hear them to find out what was going on." Loki began to explain. Kaila could believe what her papa was saying. "What? No. It's not true it can't be true!" Kaila screamed and then she buried her face into her papa's chest and she began to sobbing hard into his chest. "Shh hush now baby, don't cry. Everything is going to be alright I promise." Loki said as began to rub gentle and soothing circles into his daughter's back trying to calm her down but Kaila couldn't calm down for she kept thinking about that nightmare where she is holding a bloody dagger while standing over her papa's body. Kaila pushed away from her papa for she was terrified that her nightmare will come true for Laufey told her that it is her destiny and she will never escape her destiny. Kaila started to struggle and she wriggled out of her papa grasp and she ran away while her papa called after her to come back. Loki covered his face with his hands. Then he looked up as his family reentered the room. "I knew she couldn't handle it." He said to them anger coloring his tone. "Brother, what happened?" Thor asked. "Oh let me think she started screaming that it's not true. It can't be true and she began sobbing hard into my chest. Then she pushed away from me and she struggled to get out of my arms and then she finally wriggled free and she ran out of the room sobbing her little heart out so does that answer your question dear brother." Loki snapped. "Loki, brother, why are you so angry with me?" Thor questioned. "You along with everyone else thought Kaila was old enough to handle it, but she wasn't. She's so upset now, just as I knew she would be." Loki answered, his tone dripping with acid. Thor sighed and did his best to keep a level head. "Loki, just give her time..." Thor tried, but Loki cut him off. "No, I should never have told her! She's still too young and sensitive to handle it!" Thor could no longer keep calm. He walked over to his brother and gripped his shoulders and shook him. "Loki, listen to me, this was no one's fault! Kaila has to learn how to handle these things and she never will if you keep babying her all of the time! She is growing up and you just don't see it!" Loki used his magic and disappeared and Thor looked around for his brother and turned around and he saw his little brother reappeared in front of him and Loki punches his older brother in the face and then they started fighting. Isla watched her beloved Loki fighting with his brother and she also heard Loki saying things that she knows that he doesn't mean. "Loki! Thor! Stop this nonsense right now!" Isla yelled but they ignored her and kept on fighting. Isla watched them and a feeling of determination built up in her chest. She propelled herself forward and placed a hand on each of their chests and pushed them apart. "That is enough! You two are brothers! Stop fighting about this and instead find a solution to help Kaila!" Isla shouted. Loki moved Isla out-of-the-way and continued to fight his brother. Frigga walks towards her two sons and her future daughter-in-law and she grab them both by the ears and they both stop fighting. "Now you two stop this fighting right now! Don't make me put you two in time out like I did when you were children." Frigga said. "Ow." Thor muttered. "Mother, will you please let go?" Loki asked, embarrassed to have his mother disciplining him in front of his beloved Isla. "Not another word from either of you right now. I am very disappointed in both of you, and if you two insist on behaving like two naughty little boys you are going to be treated and disciplined like the naughty little boys you are, now come with me right now." Frigga said dragging them to separate corners and she made them face the wall. "Now you two stay right here and don't you dare move until I and Isla come back with Kaila and then we are all going to sit down and have a talk and before I forget no talking to each other. I want you two to stand there and think about your behavior." Then she and Isla left Thor and Loki standing in timeout. Thor stands in his corner and can't help but to start laughing. "I can't believe Mother put us in time out." He chuckled. "Shut up, Thor. It's your fault we're in this mess in the first place and if we keep talking, we're only going to get into more trouble." Loki replied. Both of them sounding just like children. "You've got to admit brother that this is funny." Thor said still laughing. Loki felt tears of embarrassment and humiliation stream down his cheeks. "No it's not funny at all you oaf it was downright embarrassing well maybe not for you but for me it was. To be put in timeout like a toddler and right in front of Isla to, now she will never marry me now and it's all your fault and I never want to speak to you again so just leave me alone." Loki shouted as angry tears continued to spill down his cheeks. "Awe come on brother don't be so dramatic." Thor said but Loki ignored him and he placed his forehead against the wall and he continued on sobbing quietly. Thor felt terrible for upsetting his little brother and he is afraid that he has lost his little brother forever and tears started streaming down his own cheeks.


End file.
